Amor Inmortal
by Athena1992
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Igniz esta en busca de la heredera que posee los poderes de la diosa Atenea, con la ambicion de convertirse en un dios inmortal como Orochi, sacrificandola, pero Iori Yagami no permitira que eso suceda... si te gusto "Princesa" te agradara esta historia... Ath/ Ior
1. Chapter 1 Luna rojiza

"Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SNK Playmore"

Amor Inmortal

_Capitulo I _

_"Luna rojiza"_

Siglo XIX, ciudad de South town Japón

Jueves por la noche, en un parque casi vacío y tétrico alguien llegó por detrás, mi amado Kyo, y me abrazó aunque yo no quería. Comencé a llorar en silencio.  
—Déjame, por favor —imploré  
— ¿Qué tienes Athena?  
Lo que tenía era fácil de pensar, más no de decir. La luna rojiza brillaba en lo alto, su luz hacía de iluminación al parque sin electrificar.  
—Athena ¡Vámonos de aquí! —pidió el castaño.  
Sentada en el columpio comencé a impulsarme, y a la vez, las lágrimas mojaron mi vestido blanco.  
— ¿Quieres saber lo que tengo? —pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas.  
—Sí. —contestó ansioso.  
—Te odio…. Kyo  
— ¿Me odias? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con las facciones cambiadas. Sí… ahora su cara estaba llena de confusión y dolor.  
—Creí en ti, me enamoré y sólo porque no te quise dar mis labios… por un maldito beso. —Me detuve y tomé aire— Porque no te quise besar, besaste a otra, a la Princesa Kushinada.  
No dijo nada, su silencio sólo fue leña que prendió más la hoguera de mi odio.  
—Tal vez para ti sea algo sin importancia, pero yo no estaba lista para ese beso, soy una doncella respetable y así son las costumbres que aprendí en Atenas.  
—Ha de ser porque no me amas —dijo él descaradamente.  
—Imbécil. —Me levanté del columpio— Sí… tienes razón. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes mucha razón, no te amo, por eso aquí terminamos.  
Más silencio.  
Me dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba llorando y su dolor me hacía sentir tan bien. Me miró entre ojos vidriosos y cayó de rodillas, murmuró algo, sus labios se movían, pero no escuché sus palabras. Me jalé la cadenita de plata del cuello, la oprimí hasta que se reventó y tuve en mis manos un dije en forma de corazón a la mitad, lo apreté en mi puño.  
—Así está mi corazón ahora —dije señalando el dije. Luego lo tiré al suelo.  
Lo tomó temblando, lo miró de cerca y salió de inmediato. Segundos después desapareció.

Caí al suelo y miré hacia enfrente, entonces lo vi sentado en una banca del parque, de aspecto melancólico, triste, desamparado…igual que yo.  
En la soledad del oscuro parque la silueta abrió los ojos, unos ojos que irradiaban la luz rojo de la luna. Se acercó con paso majestuoso.  
Me abracé a mí misma por el frío, el extraño joven se quitó el abrigo y me lo puso.  
Me extendió la mano para levantarme y la tomé, manos suaves y frías. Ya frente a frente pasó sus dedos en mi rostro y descendió hasta mi cuello. Apretó sus dedos en mi cuello y se los llevó a los labios. Desconcertada hice lo mismo y miré la sangre de las heridas que me causé al arrancarme la cadena.  
Sus ojos carmesí eran muy profundos y sin dejar de verlos probé mi sangre, gotas que pasaron por mi garganta y que me hacían sentir bien. Abrió sus brazos y me dejé caer en él, en su abrazo.  
— ¿Quieres venir conmigo Princesa? Mi nombre es Iori Yasakani—dijo  
—Sí…pero —apreté fuertemente su camisa— quiero que me hagas tuya para siempre.  
Este sonrió tiernamente y apoyó su frente en la mía, luego juntamos nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un profundo beso.  
Algo me separó del joven misterioso, sentí un empujón y caí de nuevo al suelo, Kyo me miraba furioso.  
—No que no estabas preparada, y te vienes a besar con este malnacido que ni siquiera conoces, porque te vi ¿acaso?, ¡No sabes quién es!  
No le pude contestar porque el pelirrojo clavó en mi garganta sus dientes, la sangre salía a borbotones y manchó de mi sangre el vestido. Dolor mezclado con placer, tristezas junto a la alegría; y mientras me sacaba la sangre, Iori no dejo de mirar al castaño que quería separarnos, pero fue inútil, el pelirrojo me soltó a mí y sus manos se pusieron en la cálida garganta de Kyo, luego le clavó las lustrosas uñas hasta que sus dedos quedaron bañados de sangre; lo soltó con desdén y saboreó el líquido que lo hacía un demonio.  
— ¿Aún quieres venir conmigo? —hizo una especie de voz dulce, angelical o eso me parecio.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Me amas?  
—Por supuesto —murmuré hipnotizada por su profunda mirada y di un suspiro atraída por ese aroma único que salía de su piel  
—Yo igual amor desde el primer día, pero necesito tu sangre. Perdóname.  
—Claro, ven abre mis ojos y enciende mis ilusiones.

—Si Princesa, seré libre y así seremos felices ¿Sí?

—Sí.  
Y de nuevo estaba él en mi garganta, me sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos y bebía cada vez más rápido y lo dejé de sentir en mi cuello. La muerte venía, ya podía escuchar sus pasos pero lo vi parado a mi lado, con lágrimas sanguinolentas en los ojos. Se agachó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla, y sacó pequeña daga puntiaguda y muy filosa.  
Me colocó daga en la mano y puso su mano alrededor de la mía, la condujo hasta su pecho y con una fuerza preternatural la clavó en sí mismo.  
Se acomodó boca abajo en mi regazo y al hacerlo hundió más el arma en su corazón. Nuestro fin fue lo deseado: morir juntos.  
Aún agonizante logré vislumbrar a Kyo que se levantaba y fue a donde yo estaba, decía cosas pero ya no podía escuchar nada.  
Suspiros…  
Sonreí y dije "adiós".  
Respiración agitada y un grito….

Fin del sueño...

Athena despierta casi ahogada a causa del extraña pesadilla y su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza.

— Solo fue ¿Un sueño? Pero... parecía tan real. — se dijo la joven confusa asi misma

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de South town, también cierto pelirrojo despierta exaltado de su cama todo transpirado y agitado, tenía un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, se sentía extraño, ese sueño tan irreal lo confundían, el tacto del irresistible y dulce sabor de la sangre sobre su boca de esa joven a la que llamo en su sueño "Princesa", le resultaba conocida... y ese extraño estado de "Riot Blood" (que ya veremos más adelante del porque fue así) y se recuesta intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque le resultaba difícil.

Al día siguiente como es de costumbre Athena se alistaba para ir a la preparatoria, aun no lograba sacarse esas escenas de su mente y no supo porque había soñado con Kyo y con Yagami aunque en su sueño se hacía llamar Iori Yasakani, lo reconoció ya que no hay muchos jóvenes de cabello rojo y ojos carmesí esas características que lo hacían único, de pronto escucha desde afuera que la llaman recordó que su amiga Yuki pasaría por ella para ir juntas al colegio, se hace ver desde su balcón.

— ¡Apúrate Athena!

— ¡Voy!

Iori había llegado a la mansión Yagami, estaba angustiado después de recibir la triste noticia de que su padre se encontraba en el final de su vida y que pidió de su presencia antes de partir al otro mundo, él nunca se llevó bien con su padre ya que este lo torturo con sus duros golpes, obligado a entrenar y aprender las técnicas mortales de su clan cuando era niño y gracias a ello es lo que es ahora, "un despreciable maldito asesino", se decía el mismo lleno de odio que de inmediato su odio desapareció al ver a su padre derrotado tirado sobre su cama, débil, pálido y sus labios morados demostraban que era el fin de su existencia, Iori se acercó lentamente sentándose al borde de la cama tomándolo de la mano sin palabras que decir o como expresarse después de tanto rencor hacia él, al fin al cabo era su padre y el su único hijo, el ultimo heredero del Clan Yagami.

— hijo... mi único heredero... — tosio levemente— como lo ves nadie se salva de la maldición que dejo Orochi...nos perseguirá hasta el final ya que nuestra vida es corta. —la voz entrecortada tratando de respirar

— lo se

— Iori... algo me dice... que tú si te liberaras... serás libre — sonríe

— acabare con Kyo, lo juro aunque sea lo último que haga —aseguro el

— De eso no hay dudas, eres fuerte porque eres mi hijo... un Yagami — Las palabras salían con dificultad de la garganta

— padre...

El pelirrojo no pudo contener sus lágrimas que cayeron sobre su rostro que el limpio rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta, no quería mostrar debilidad ante los fieles hombres de su progenitor y los antiguos sirvientes de la mansión que no paraban de rezar junto con el sacerdote.

— sé que no he sido un buen padre como he debido ser... no merezco que estés aquí a mi lado, espero que algún día puedas perdonar a este maldito infeliz que desgracio tu vida

— Ya he perdonado... padre – le dijo sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos cristalizados

— Sabes... tu madre, la única mujer que he amado me está esperando — sonríe levemente— Te quiero hijo

Fue la última palabra que escucho decir de su padre y con un último y profundo aliento se despidió de este mundo y escucho los llantos de la servidumbre y el rezo del sacerdote dándole la sagrada oración... Iori lleno de dolor soltó la fría mano de su progenitor para cerrarle sus ojos.

— descansa en paz padre. — dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello que eran del mismo color rojo

Luego se levantó saliendo del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala, aunque no lo demostraba estaba destrozado, aturdido y se sentía más solo que nunca, su única familia "su padre" se había ido y él era el único que quedaba, la última rama familiar ya que la mayoría de ellos habían muertos en manos de los Kusanagi..., esto alimento más su odio hacia Kyo y quería de cualquier modo desquitarse y salió de inmediato de su mansión para ir detrás de su eterno rival decidido acabar con el de una vez.

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda lo encuentra saliendo de un cine junto con su novia y lo sorprende con un fuerte golpe en la cara cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Kyo! —grito la pelo corto angustiada

— ¡No te acerques Yuki! — Le ordeno el castaño a su novia levantándose del suelo

— ¿nunca me vas a dejar en paz?

— voy matarte Kusanagi, prepárate

— eso ya lo veremos Yagami

— sí, ¡Con tu muerte!

Los rivales se colocan n posición de combate y el pelirrojo comienza atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas dándole numerosos golpes por todas partes del cuerpo del castaño desquitando todo su dolor en cada golpe sin darle tiempo a nada, disfrutaba ver la sangre del Kusanagi manchada en sus puños que lo alentaban a seguir interminablemente con más entusiasmo y de inmediato lo toma del cuello levantándolo acabando poco a poco con su respiración, el fin de Kyo Kusanagi estaba cerca.

— ¡No por favor suéltalo! —suplicaba Yuki cayendo de rodillas comenzando a llorar

—despídete de este mundo Kusanagi

Dijo Iori con una sonrisa ganadora cuando la guerrera de traje rojo aparece por detrás de él lanzándole una poderosa ¡Psycho ball!, este ataque solo lo afecto un poco pero provoca que suelte a su rival de sus manos, Kyo cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que el pelirrojo se da vuelta para ver a su atacante y la ve parada a metros de él, era la misma niña de cabello purpura de su sueño, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

—lárgate

—No

Este a esa negativa la toma del cuello con una sola mano pero sin presionar tanto.

—No es la primera vez que intervienes en mi pelea con Kyo ¿acaso buscas que te mate?

Ella lo niega con la cabeza colocando sus manos sobre las de el para que la soltara ya que no la dejaba respirar, este acerca su rostro al oído de la joven.

—si valoras tu vida, vete.

Luego la lanza hacia un costado, ella aliviada vuelve a tomar aire mientras que Iori vuelve acercarse a su rival castaño preparado enciende sus flamas purpuras y a punto de darle el golpe final.

— ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

Grito Athena apuntándolo con otra bola psíquica amenazándolo a lanzárselo si atacaba a Kyo.

—Te lo advertí. —Dijo sin siquiera mirarla y sin pensarlo sus inmensas flamas hacia ella

— ¡Athena! — grito Yuki entre lagrimas

El al escuchar ese nombre el pelirrojo sintió una especie de arrepentimiento pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la pelipurpura estaba a punto de recibir el ataque a no ser por Shingo que la empujo hacia el otro extremo salvándole la vida.

—Athena ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado

—Sí... yo... no te preocupes —contesta asustada

Yabuki se paró de inmediato y al ver a Kusanagi inconsciente y todo lastimado se llenó de rabia.

—Pagaras por cada golpe maldito

—No eres más que un principiante. —contesto el pelirrojo encendiendo sus llamas

Los dos dan comienzo a una pelea, dándose de patadas y piñas, mientras que Athena y Yuki aprovechaban su distracción para socorrer a Kyo y la pelipurpura utiliza sus poderes de curación hacia el castaño sanando todas sus heridas, Iori se percató de ello y descuido su guardia y recibe la patada de Shingo que lo empujan un poco hacia atrás causándole algunas quemaduras, el pelirrojo grita enfurecido y corre hacia Yabuki para darle un fuerte golpe pero su puño es detenido por la mano del castaño.

—Se terminó Yagami

Dijo al mismo tiempo dándole un golpe sobre el rostro, ahora era Kyo quien le daba una paliza al pelirrojo devolviéndole cada uno de sus golpes terminando con uno de sus técnicas más poderosas "el puño de los Kusanagi" después de ese ataque Iori queda gravemente lastimado con quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo y una herida profunda sobre su pecho, apenas lograba respirar y con sus desgarradoras uñas rascuñaba el suelo maldiciéndose de no haber cumplido el juramento que le hizo a su padre y de pronto el cielo oscurece repletos de nubes negras comienza a llover con fuerza, este moribundo cerraba sus ojos sus lágrimas se mesclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo dándole lugar a la muerte, Athena a pesar de todo lo quiere ayudar pero fue detenido por la mano del castaño que la tomo del brazo.

—Vámonos

—pero... Kyo

— ¡Dije que nos vamos!

Ordeno en tono serio y autoritario que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y los tres se retiraron del sitio. La idol pop llego a su casa y enseguida llamo a su chofer, minutos después llegaron al sitio donde aún se encontraba sobre el suelo, ella bajo de inmediato del auto y acude a él dándole vuelta dejando ver la horrible herida aun sentía levemente su pulso en la muñeca y sin dudarlo coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del moribundo descargando en el su poder de curación gracias a esa energía lila el vuelve a respirar con más facilidad y logra abrir apenas sus ojos y la mira ahí empapada arrodillada a su lado junto con su chofer que sostenía un paragua.

—Ayúdame Shin.

Le pide Athena a su chofer para levantarlo y juntos lo entran con cuidado a la parte trasera del coche.

—Rápido al hospital más cercano

—Si, Srita Athena. —contesta el chofer arrancando de inmediato

El pelirrojo comenzaba a transpirar y a temblar a la vez.

—"resiste". —pensaba la idol mientras acariciaba su cálido rostro teniéndolo recostado sobre su regazo

—padre... padre —decía el pelirrojo en su delirio a causa de la fiebre

Horas después Iori despierta observando a su alrededor, se encontraba acostado sobre una camilla con una venda atada en su pecho y una aguja del suero en sus muñecas y se lo saca de inmediato queriendo levantarse.

—oye ¿Qué haces muchacho? —le regaño la enfermera entrando y lo coloca nuevamente el suero en su brazo y controlándolo

— ¿Dónde me encuentro?

—En una clínica, tuviste suerte que esa joven te haya encontrado

— ¿Qué joven? —pregunto al mismo tiempo que la recordó

—la Srita Athena Asamiya

—Athena...

—Sí, ella se fue a su casa apenas le informe que estabas fuera de peligro... se veía tan preocupada por usted

— ¿Por qué ella me ayudo? —susurro extrañamente a si mismo

—Descansa, luego vendré para cambiarte la venda —dijo la enfermera, luego se retiro

Continuara...

Proximamente capitulo II... dejen rewies n_n*


	2. Chapter 2 El poder de Iori Yagami

CAPITULO II

"El poder de Iori Yagami"

Días después...

Iori ya recuperado se mudó de su apartamento para instalarse en la mansión Yagami para ocupar el lugar de su padre y atender sus negocios que eran su nueva responsabilidad, todo le resultaba complicado ya que lo único que sabía hacer era entrenar, pelear, pero no se daba por vencido y seguía revisando los papeles sentado en la silla de su escritorio en la biblioteca como lo hacía su difunto padre.

Luego de unas horas aturdido de tantas cosas que hacer y resolver en su patrimonio y el manejo de las empresas decidió dejar todo los papeleríos y carpetas a un lado, salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejar un poco su mente, era su mejor opción.

—Señor, la cena esta lista. -le informo una joven morena de coletas con una sonrisa

—luego. -contesto sin darle mucha importancia a la mucama tomando su chaqueta abriendo la puerta de entrada de su mansión.

Athena volvía de sus entrenamientos que solía hacerlo junto con su maestro Chin, Kensou y Bao, se notaba exhausta.

—hoy fue un día muy duro. -suspiro cansada con una leve sonrisa.

Ella había progresado bastante y quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa ya que se le hizo de noche, cuando a lo lejos ve al pelirrojo venir por el mismo camino en la que ella entraba a un callejón, este pasa por su lado y por un momento cruzan miradas. Athena se alegró de verlo recuperado siguiendo su rumbo, al igual que el siguió caminando sin detenerse.

Athena estaba a punto de cruzar la cuadra cuando aparecieron 2 siluetas en la oscuridad, se detuvo observando con atención hacia su alrededor.

—Con que eres tú. -dijo una voz extraña para ella.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Ellos se presentan ante la idola, eran 2 agentes de NEST.

—hola Athena. -saludo Vanessa con una mirada seria

— ¿Cómo estas hermosa? -dijo Ramón con una aterradora sonrisa.

— ¡Que quieren! -grito Athena

—A ti -respondió la pelirroja

— ¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender.

— niña... estas en graves problemas, en muy graves problemas. -se burlo Vanessa.

—No sé que fue lo que le hiciste a Igniz que nos mando a llevarte ante el, a la fuerza si es necesario. -le Informo Ramón

— ¿Igniz...? ¡De que hablan! -Exclamo Athena, exigiendo respuestas, ellos rieron con burla.

—No damos respuestas, solo llevamos paquetes. -dijo Vanessa

— ¡No me llevaran con vida! -grito Athena en posición.

Los dos agentes la rodean haciendo aparecer sus respectivos poderes y se lanzan hacia la idola pero ella de inmediato sierra sus ojos y utiliza su escudo psíquico que la rodeaba de pie a cabeza apartándolos de ella ambos descienden hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Vanessa furiosa vuelve atacar a la psíquica con rapidez dándole una serie de fuertes golpes con sus guantes sobre el cuerpo de la idola terminando con una patada en el estomago, Athena callo de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor mientras se tomaba del vientre.

— ¿Te rindes? No quisiera asesinarte. -le aconsejo la pelirroja.

—Nunca. -respondió Athena manteniéndose en pie.

—Es valiente. -murmuro Ramón.

—Tonta diría yo. –le dijo molesta Vanessa. —Terminemos con esto.

—Déjamela a mí, tú terminarías matándola y nuestra orden no es esa. –le recordó Ramón.

—Bien. –bufo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Ramón se acercaba amenazante a Athena.

—Cobarde. -Dijo ¿Iori? saliendo de las sombras.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tu? – pregunto Vanessa desconfiada.

—Iori. –susurro Athena sorprendida.

— ¡Largo de aquí! –grito Ramón.

— ¿Y si no? –cuestiono Iori

— ¡Te mataremos también! –contesto Vanessa mostrándole sus puños.

—Mmmhh... Bah, no.- Replicó Iori.

—Uuhh... okey, entonces creo que tendremos que hacerte ver sangre. – hablo el agente.

— ¡Hmf! Ya lo creo.

Ramón se acercó corriendo hacia él. Antes de que pudiera ver algo, Iori dio un golpe de tal magnitud que lanzó a su escuálido atacante a la pared. El sujeto dio un grito de dolor. Le habían desgarrado completamente el hombro. Iori sonrió de una forma cínica pero a la vez aterradora.  
—Inténtalo de nuevo. Esta vez en serio.-  
La canadiense comenzó a reírse a carcajada por la debilidad de su amigo quien volteó a verla diciéndole:

—No te burles ¡Ayúdame!

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Iori con sus guantes arriba de tal manera para golpearlo, pero Iori, con velocidad de rayo, desgarró a su oponente en el estómago con sus uñas. Ramón furioso por la muerte de su amiga lo atacó por detrás pero Iori, anticipando su ataque, le sujetó la muñeca y le dijo:

— Ore ga kowqai no ka? Sono mama SHI-NE!- (¿Me tienes miedo? ¡MUERE como eres!)

Después con un rápido movimiento le estrelló la cara en la pared de ladrillo y luego en el contenedor de basura contiguo. Definitivamente como este pobre idiota le había asegurado, estaba viendo sangre.  
Iori, al ver que una estaba muerta, otro herido y a la psíquica temblando de miedo, se dirigió hacia la salida del callejón.  
Ramón se levantó y le lanzó un poder a Iori, pero no le dio debidamente, Iori, al ver su falta de gratitud por haberlo dejado vivir, volteó a verlo y gritó:

—BAKA ME!(¡ESTÚPIDO!). Extendió su mano derecha. De ésta brotó una intensa flama púrpura. Era el poder Orochi. El poder que por siglos se le concedió al clan Yagami.  
Iori, mirándola con cierta admiración volteó a ver al sujeto. Estaba muerto de miedo.

—¡¿C..Cómo haces eso?! —Iori corrió hacia él: —¡TE LO MOSTRARÉ!

—¡NO! –grito Athena queriendo detenerlo pero este la empujo a un lado y de pronto, apretó la cabeza de su pequeña víctima con su mano y casi con fuerza sobrehumana, lo levantó de la cara para después azotarlo contra el suelo de concreto. Lo hizo un par de veces más para luego canalizar hacia el cuerpo del moribundo la intensa flama púrpura de Orochi. Luego gritó con una voz aterradora: —SHI-NE!-. Al sentir su cuerpo y su alma quemarse, el hombrecillo gritó con un volumen desgarrador y prolongado. Después el grito cesó. Iori pateó un par de veces el cuerpo calcinado de su víctima para cerciorarse si quedaba algún indicio de batalla en él. Al ver que no, el Yagami gruñó en señal de decepción. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsa del pantalón para después prenderlo con una pequeña llama púrpura proveniente de su dedo índice, se acerco lentamente a la psíquica quien trataba de disimular su miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

—No debiste matarlos, una lección era suficiente. –tartamudeo Athena, pero el no contesto, solo sonrió maniáticamente asustándola aun mas.

—Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase... (Siempre recuérdame cada que veas la luna...).-Murmuro para después caminar y perderse entre lo negro de la noche.

...

Continuara...

Si les gusto ¡Dejen Rewies! xD


	3. Chapter 3 El deber de una guerrera

CAPITULO III

"El deber de una guerrera"

— ¡MUERTOS! –exclamo Igniz sentado en su trono.

—Si señor, encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida –le informo Ángel junto con K9999 frente a su jefe —El de Ramón estaba totalmente carbonizado.

—Estoy rodeado de ¡INCOPETENTES! -grito al borde de la furia Igniz.

—No fue ella quien lo asesino sino Iori Yagami –dijo K9999

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? –cuestiono mas relajado su jefe.

—Es el heredero del Clan Yagami, su padre acaba de morir hace poco...-respondió Ángel.

—No me interesa su vida privada, pero atrasa mis planes de conquistar al mundo. –dijo Igniz mostrando su puño. —Quiero a ese sujeto ¡MUERTO!

—Así será señor pero... –se callo de repente Ángel llamando la atención de su jefe.

—Pero... –repitió Igniz disgustado.

— ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto de repente Ángel. — ¿Por qué la hemos buscado con tanto afán?

—Valla...

—Ángel tiene razón Igniz que demonios ocultas. –dijo desconfiado K9999

—Queremos saber a quien los atenemos. –siguió hablando Ángel, su jefe arrugo su frente enojado por el interrogatorio y de pronto sonrió maliciosamente dirigiéndose a ellos con paso elegante.

—Bien, se los diré. –les dijo estando frente a sus agentes. —Esa niña es la heredera de los poderes de la Diosa Guerrera... Atenea. –les confeso a ambos.

— ¡QUE! –expreso Ángel impresionada.

—No puede ser... –musito K9999, Igniz dio media vuelta volviendo a su trono.

—Cuenta la leyenda que Zeus, el dios del imperio del cielo hace miles de años atrás mando a su hija a la tierra para que protegiera a los seres humanos como mortal, aun así ella es muy poderosa e invencible. –sonrió satisfecho. —Gracias a Atenea me convertiré en un dios inmortal como Orochi... o aun mas.

— ¿Y como piensa lograr eso? –pregunto Ángel aun mas sorprendida.

—Sacrificándola con esta daga –respondió Igniz enseñándoles el puñal de oro solido que saco de un cofre antiguo. —Al enterrarle esta daga en su puro corazón instantáneamente obtendré todos sus poderes, sus armas y su inmortalidad, yo me convertiré en el nuevo dios de la guerra. –sonrió con cinismo.

—No será fácil capturarla. –hablo K9999 no muy convencido. —podría convertirse en esa guerrera tan poderosa y acabar con todos nosotros. –su jefe se le acerco un mas cerca, mirándolo cara a cara.

—Ella aun no sabe que posee esos poderes. –le dijo con seguridad Igniz. —Nadie lo sabe, y es por ese motivo que no podemos perder mas tiempo, ella es oro divino agente K9999.

—Y así será. –asintió el clon.

Sueño...

—Athena... –la llamo una suave voz.

— ¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto la guerrera de traje rojo, donde solo veía neblinas y algunas nubes a su alrededor, el lugar era extraño y una doble Athena se presento ante ella, era una Athena totalmente distinta, vestía solo una hermosa bikini roja que remarcaban bien sus atributos, unas sandalias de tiras que llevaba atados como vueltas en sus piernas sus cabellos ondulados se movían al compas del viento, una llamativa corona con un par de alas pequeñas en un costado de su cabeza, una espada dorada que sostenía en su mano derecha y un pequeño escudo de forma de corazón sobre su otra mano que tenia grabado en el centro un dibujo del monte olimpo.

— ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto la psíquica en posición de combate a la seria chica.

—Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. –respondió solamente.

—Que... –susurro Athena abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—Athena tu y yo somos un solo ser. –le dijo la diosa. —Tienes un deber que cumplir.

— ¿Un deber? ¿Cuál? Yo... no entiendo nada. –dijo Athena confundida mirando a su alrededor.

—Tu deber como mi heredera es proteger a los seres humanos del mal.

—Pero...eso es lo que hago ayudo a los demás, lucho por la paz y la justicia de South Town...

— ¿Y Orochi? –cuestiono con enojo al nombrarlo. —Dejaste que se saliera con la suya condenando a los humanos. –le reclamo apuntándola con su espada.

—No entiendo a que te refieres...

—Leona Heidern y al heredero del clan Yagami.

—Iori...

—Si, debes liberarlos de la maldición de Orochi, ese es tu deber Athena proteger a los mortales del mal. –le ordeno la diosa.

—Pero... no puedo Orochi es un dios muy poderoso, ni siquiera Kyo junto con Iori y Chizuru pudieron contra el, solo lograron sellarlo. –le explico Athena. — ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo crees que yo podre vencerlo? –le cuestiono como si fuera lo mas tonto del mundo.

—Busca dentro de ti. –le hablo con suavidad la diosa. —Tienes un gran poder escondido Athena, búscalo... lo necesitaras.

— ¿Cómo? Dímelo por favor.

—Lo hallaras, lo se. –le dijo la diosa con una sonrisa desapareciendo entre la niebla.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vallas!

—Recuerda Athena tu y yo somos un solo ser... –se oyó como ecos.

Fin del sueño...

Athena despierta exaltada de su cama, ese sueño le pareció tan real, recordaba cada palabra de esa extraña chica, su doble. Ella sabía muy bien que debía que hacer, tomo el teléfono marcando un número.

— Hola Kensou –lo saludo Athena apenas contesto el celular.

— ¡Athena! Me alegra escucharte

—Se que es tarde pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar mañana ¿Puedes?

—Si, claro tú dime...

Al otro día temprano...

—Aun no entiendo a que vamos al cuartel militar Athena. –le dijo Kensou caminando a su lado.

—Necesito hablar con Leona acerca de Orochi, no se nada de el y necesito respuestas. –le informo su amiga.

—Athena, no creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Leona no es muy comunicativa que digamos, además no creo que te hable de su pasado si apenas te conoce. –le explico el psíquico.

—Iré de todas formas. –le dijo decidida Athena.

—Bueno, pues ya llegamos.

Los dos estaban frente a un gran portón rodeado de alambrados, se podía ver a los soldados entrenando corriendo grupalmente, vehículos militares, tanques.

—Tocare la campana.

—Athena, debe estar ocupada, venimos sin avisar.

—Ya estamos aquí Kensou. –le reto Athena.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? –apareció de repente Ralf detrás de la reja con dos soldados.

—Venimos a ver a Leona, es importante. –contesto Athena.

—Bien, déjenlos pasar. –ordeno el coronel a sus hombres.

...

—Dime, ¿A que has venido? –le pregunto Leona al momento que quedaron a solas en la oficina del general.

—Leona, no los conocemos bien, pero necesito saber algo y solo tú puedes contármelo. –le contesto Athena.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tú historia... tu pasado. –le pidió la psíquica, Leona se incomodo a su respuesta y se poso contra la ventana mirando hacia fuera. —Todo lo referente a Orochi.

—No. –sentencio la soldado queriendo salir del cuarto pero Athena fue mas rápida y la tomo del brazo.

—Por favor Leona, ayúdame

— ¿Para que quieres saberlo? –cuestiono soltándose del brazo.

—Quiero ayudarte, se que puedo hacerlo.

— ¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME! –grito Leona con enojo. — No sabes por todo lo que he pasado.

—Te entiendo.

— ¿Me entiendes? –suspiro. — ¿Cómo puedes entenderme? Si tú lo has tenido todo Athena.

—yo...

—El amor de una familia, aun tienes a tus padres vivos, amigos, dinero, fama, una vida normal, para resumir lo has tenido todo, lo tienes todo. –susurró lo ultimo con la mirada triste hacia la ventana, Athena iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que no era conveniente. —En cambio yo lo he perdido todo. -siguió hablando Leona.

—No es así Leona, tienes a Heidern quien te ama como a una hija, unos compañeros que darían la vida por ti...

—Pero no a ellos... –la interrumpió Leona. —No sabes que se siente saber que fui yo misma que asesino no solo a mis padres sino a todo mi pueblo. –una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

—No fuiste tú Leona. –dijo Athena posando su mano en el hombro de la soldado. —Sino la maldición de Orochi... el Riot blood.

—No sabes lo que daría por librarme de ella... dejar este dolor atrás, ser alguien normal. –se confeso la peliazul.

—Y lo harás, te lo aseguro.

...

— ¿Y que fue lo que hablaste con Leona? –le pregunto con curiosidad Kensou mientras la acompañaba a su casa.

—Lo que necesitaba saber. –le sonrió Athena.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—No, falta alguien más...

— ¿Quién mas Athena?

—Iori Yagami.

— ¡QUE! ¡TE VOLCISTE LOCA! ¡TE MATARA! –se exalto Sie deteniéndose mirando con asombro a su amiga. —No te dejare.

—Tengo que hacerlo Kensou y lo hare. –aseguro ella.

—Entonces iré contigo, no te dejare sola con ese demonio. –aclaro el chico.

—No Sie, esta vez lo hare sola. – le dijo seria. —No te expondré.

—Ese hombre es un asesino Athena, no entiendo que es lo que me escondes y a donde quieres llegar pero olvídalo, es peligroso. –le aconsejo su amigo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Sie... pero presiento que algo malo sucederá y debo estar preparada para cuando llegue.

CONTINUARA...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, muy pronto la actualizare n_n*


	4. Chapter 4 Los agentes de NESTS atacan

Capitulo IV

"Los agentes NESTS atacan"

Athena hace poco tuvo una visión muy extraña que relacionaba a Iori, Chizuru y Kyo, también vio a algunos guerreros KOF y principalmente Orochi, es también por ese motivo ha estado siguiendo a Yagami por varios días desde que tuvo ese sueño, su tarea era arriesgada, tenia que saber en que consiste el poder de Orochi, por eso también lo había estado investigado. Todo aquel que se le conoce que estuvo relacionado con él pelirrojo se ha presumido muerto. Sus compañeras del torneo '96, Mature y Vice, Secretarias del Sr. Rugal (Ultimado), uno de los organizadores más importantes del Torneo KOF, fueron encontradas muertas poco después de que Kyo Kusanagi eliminó a Goenitz y ganó el torneo KOF'96. De alguna manera Mature alcanzó a escribir en el suelo con su propia sangre "El pacto de Sangre de Orochi" y Vice sólo pudo escribir "Yagami". Sus heridas eran rasgaduras quemadas con flamas, por lo tanto, cicatrizadas al momento de ser cortadas.

—No cabe duda. Es la flama del clan Yagami.- susurro Athena al ver las fotos de las secretarias muertas.

Se puso a pensar un momento sobre el hombre que estaba siguiendo. Yagami, Iori. Medía 1.88 y era prácticamente puro músculo. 27 años. Tenía pelo corto color rojo marrón frecuentemente tapándole los ojos. Casi siempre vestía pantalón rojo con un extraño cinturón atado en sus rodillas. También vestía una camisa de traje unas cuantas tallas mayor y una chaqueta negra apretada con el signo de los Yagami a sus espaldas: La media luna.

— "Estoy tratando aquí con un Psicópata asesino". -Pensó la psíquica deslumbrada de lo que descubrió acerca de el. Lo único que la impulsaba a seguir es que ella tenía preguntas y él respuestas. Nada más. Lo que quería era acercársele y preguntarle, pero ella sabía que él podría hacerla volar en pedazos. Pero ella no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Varios días pasaron. Nada interesante pasaba. Iori se mantenía en bares. Le agradaba tocar el bajo. Siempre que pudiera (Por la paz) se acercaría al bajista del grupo que estuviera en el bar que visitaba a pedirle su instrumento para tocar un solo. No tocaba nada mal. Por su habilidad de poder hacer que sus uñas crezcan casi cada vez que quisiera no tenía ni el más mínimo problema para tocarla. Varias veces había pensado en formar un pequeño grupo de música, pero hey, él no era de esos tipos que tuvieran amigos. No. No era su estilo. Él prefiere estar solo, es por eso que no le agrada en lo absoluto tener que formar equipos para entrar al torneo KOF. Vivía en una inmensa mansión, frecuentaba bares y al parecer, prefería los que tuvieran música en vivo y con volumen alto, muy alto. Iori nunca bebía demasiado, pero siempre tomaba bebidas cargadas. Se fumaba unos cuatro cigarrillos al día, y siempre los encendía con una pequeña flama púrpura, puesto que él estaba tan acostumbrado con el poder Orochi, que hasta lo usaba en esas acciones tan insignificantes. Athena pensó que ya era hora de actuar. Ya no podía esperar más.

Iori entró a uno de sus bares preferidos. No solamente por la música alta, sino porque casi siempre que ponía un pie en ese bar, se metía en una pelea. Juzgando a la clientela, no parecía que esto llegara a suceder hoy. Debido a eso, Iori se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago tan exageradamente cargado que a la mismo cantinero se sorprendió. Se puso a recordar. No lo podía creer. Muchas veces se ha enfrentado a su enemigo Kyo Kusanagi, su odiado rival por sangre.

— Me ha derrotado, no lo entiendo. -lo recuerda...

Flash Back...

— ¡Kyo! —grito la pelo corto angustiada

— ¡No te acerques Yuki! -Le ordeno el castaño a su novia levantándose del suelo

— ¿nunca me vas a dejar en paz?

— voy matarte Kusanagi, prepárate

— eso ya lo veremos Yagami

— sí, ¡Con tu muerte!

Los rivales se colocan en posición de combate y el pelirrojo comienza atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas dándole numerosos golpes por todas partes del cuerpo del castaño desquitando todo su dolor en cada golpe sin darle tiempo a nada, disfrutaba ver la sangre del Kusanagi manchada en sus puños que lo alentaban a seguir interminablemente con más entusiasmo y de inmediato lo toma del cuello levantándolo acabando poco a poco con su respiración, el fin de Kyo Kusanagi estaba cerca.

— ¡No por favor suéltalo! -suplicaba Yuki cayendo de rodillas comenzando a llorar

—despídete de este mundo Kusanagi

Dijo Iori con una sonrisa ganadora cuando la guerrera de traje rojo aparece por detrás de él lanzándole una poderosa ¡Psycho ball!, este ataque solo lo afecto un poco pero provoca que suelte a su rival de sus manos, Kyo cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que el pelirrojo se da vuelta para ver a su atacante y la ve parada a metros de él, era la misma niña de cabello purpura de su sueño, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

—lárgate

—No

Este a esa negativa la toma del cuello con una sola mano pero sin presionar tanto.

—No es la primera vez que intervienes en mi pelea con Kyo ¿acaso buscas que te mate?

Ella lo niega con la cabeza colocando sus manos sobre las de el para que la soltara ya que no la dejaba respirar, este acerca su rostro al oído de la joven.

—si valoras tu vida, vete.

Luego la lanza hacia un costado, ella aliviada vuelve a tomar aire mientras que Iori vuelve acercarse a su rival castaño preparado enciende sus flamas purpuras y a punto de darle el golpe final.

— ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

Grito Athena apuntándolo con otra bola psíquica amenazándolo a lanzárselo si atacaba a Kyo.

—Te lo advertí. -Dijo sin siquiera mirarla y sin pensarlo sus inmensas flamas hacia ella

— ¡Athena! - grito Yuki entre lagrimas

El al escuchar ese nombre el pelirrojo sintió una especie de arrepentimiento pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la pelipurpura estaba a punto de recibir el ataque a no ser por Shingo que la empujo hacia el otro extremo salvándole la vida.

—Athena ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado

—Sí... yo... no te preocupes -contesta asustada

Yabuki se paró de inmediato y al ver a Kusanagi inconsciente y todo lastimado se llenó de rabia, encendió sus flamas que su maestro le había enseñado a utilizar hace poco

—Pagaras por cada golpe maldito

—No eres más que un principiante. -contesto el pelirrojo encendiendo sus llamas

Los dos dan comienzo a una pelea, dándose de patadas y piñas, mientras que Athena y Yuki aprovechaban su distracción para socorrer a Kyo y la pelipurpura utiliza sus poderes de curación hacia el castaño sanando todas sus heridas, Iori se percató de ello y descuido su guardia y recibe las flamas de Shingo que lo empujan un poco hacia atrás causándole algunas quemaduras, el pelirrojo grita enfurecido y corre hacia Yabuki para darle un fuerte golpe pero su puño es detenido por la mano del castaño.

—Se terminó Yagami

Dijo al mismo tiempo dándole un golpe sobre el rostro, ahora era Kyo quien le daba una paliza al pelirrojo devolviéndole cada uno de sus golpes terminando con uno de sus técnicas más poderosas "el puño de los Kusanagi" después de ese ataque Iori queda gravemente lastimado con quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo y una herida profunda sobre su pecho, apenas lograba respirar y con sus desgarradoras uñas rascuñaba el suelo maldiciéndose de no haber cumplido el juramento que le hizo a su padre y de pronto el cielo oscurece repletos de nubes negras comienza a llover con fuerza, este moribundo cerraba sus ojos sus lágrimas se mesclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo dándole lugar a la muerte, Athena a pesar de todo lo quiere ayudar pero fue detenido por la mano del castaño que la tomo del brazo.

—Vámonos

—pero... Kyo

— ¡Dije que nos vamos!

Fin del Flash back...

—¡NO! -Gritó Iori azotando el vaso en la barra. — ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puedo vencer a ese maldito niño de secundaria? ¿Por qué? Mi vida ha sido devota a pelear. A ser un guerrero. He renunciado a mi vida, a mi trabajo por mi clan, a todo, y me he hecho por el camino de un peleador. -Se acabó su bebida de un solo trago y continuó murmurando. —Ese imbécil de Kyo aún actúa como si la pelea no existiera hasta que él quisiera. Todavía sigue en esa estúpida preparatoria, hablando con esos idiotas de sus amigos que no hacen más que estorbar en sus habilidades como peleador. Somos guerreros. Dejamos de ser personas normales desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo practico constantemente, él hace exámenes escolares. Yo entreno mi fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, Kyo sale en citas. Yo peleo sin razón contra otras personas para practicar, y Kyo tira su tiempo a la basura yendo al cine y a los parques de diversiones. ¡¿PORQUÉ?!

Después de pensar un rato, susurró:

—Suerte. —Eso TENÍA que ser ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Viéndolo de cierta manera, la suerte siempre ha "brillado" del lado de Kyo. Comparada con la de Kyo, su vida ha sido muy... "desafortunada" por decirlo así. Kyo tiene amigos, una familia amorosa, una bonita novia, una vida estable. La familia de Iori no le importaba más que hacerlo odiar a los Kusanagi, sólo uno o dos mentores, un padre que lo odiaba, y más. La suerte nunca lo ha acompañado, y esa debe ser la única razón por la cual nunca lo ha derrotado.

—Pero la suerte no puede durarle. En algún momento lo dejará. Sólo tengo que esperar ese momento...-.  
En eso, Athena entró al bar con su uniforme de colegiala. Avistó fácilmente a Iori por su Ki lleno de poder Orochi. Se sentó a unas cuantas mesas de la barra donde él estaba. Paulatinamente se fue acercando a Iori hasta quedar a uno bancos de distancia. Athena aumentó su Ki psíquico.  
—"Mi control sobre mi poder es tan bajo que no lo va a notar. "  
Se equivocó. Iori apenas alcanzó a percibir el débil y nuevo Ki de la idola, viendo a Athena por las piernas que tenía al descubierto por su falda. Athena no podía verle los ojos, a causa del cabello rojo de Iori en la frente, pero podía sentir su fría mirada. Desinteresado, Iori volteó de nuevo hacia el cantinero pidiéndole otro trago. Athena entonces se sentó junto a él, e Iori no hizo nada, lo cual era bueno, pues era señal de que no la quería matar... Aún.

— ¿Iori Yagami, verdad? -le Preguntó Athena, aunque ya estaba informada de ello.  
Iori afirmó con la cabeza.  
—Mira, a menos que seas un tonto, sabrás que te he seguido, ¿Verdad?  
Iori volvió a agitar la cabeza.  
— ¿Bien?  
— ¿Bien qué? -preguntó Athena con tendencia. Él la vio con ojos interesados, de HAMBRE. Pero antes de que Athena pudiera notarlo, Iori volteó hacia adelante de nuevo.— ¿Sabes quien soy?  
—Obviamente quieres algo de mí, sino no me estarías siguiendo o ¿Acaso Kusanagi te mando a espiarme? -la miro desconfiado. — Así que habla ya.- Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió con una flama que emergió de su pulgar.  
—Precisamente de eso quiero preguntarte. Del poder Orochi.  
— ¿Porqué diablos debería yo de hablarte sobre eso? ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? -Respondió aburrido.  
—"Si, es cierto, que tonta ¿Qué GANARÍA? Tiene dinero para hartarse y no le interesa información. Mmhh... "-pensó ella —Bueno, yo me llamo Athena Asamiya -Respondió.

Iori hizo un ademán queriendo decir que ya lo sabía, o simplemente no le importaba.  
Athena, molesta, replicó:

—Bueno, ya que te gustan tanto las peleas, ¿Qué tal si peleamos? Yo gano, me dices todo lo que quiero saber, tú me ganas, te dejo en paz. ¿Que opinas?  
Al parecer, Le tocó un nervio sensible, le gustó la idea, en eso se paró del banco dándole la espalda a Athena, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida pero no había vuelta atrás, no podía mostrar miedo se puso las manos en los bolsillos y mientras se iba volteando dijo:

—Sugu raki ni Shiteyaru- (Seré "amable" contigo)

Athena salto de su banco y en el aire se quitó su uniforme. Iori pudo notar que traía su típico traje rojo de peleas.  
Casi inmediatamente, todo el bar se detuvo, la música cesó y todos voltearon a verlos.  
—Vaya, vaya -Exclamó Iori.  
Justo antes de comenzar la pelea, irrumpieron 8 sujetos que entraron al bar. Eran los hombres, agentes de NESTS mandados por Igniz a asesinar al pelirrojo.

— ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTO NO ES SU ASUNTO! —les advirtió Athena pensando que eran enemigos de Iori. .  
—Ahí es donde te equivocas, niña. Verás, ¡A este MALDITO ahorita mismo lo vamos a matar! ¡Y será mejor que no te interpongas!, ¡A ti te necesitamos viva! –Athena puso cara ¿De que están hablando?  
Eran 3 contra Athena y 5 contra Iori quien no tuvo problemas. Al saltar sobre sus atacantes, Iori vio que sus rostros se transformaban en Kyo. Al ver esto, sintió fascinación. En medio de unas llamaradas púrpuras por el aire y por el suelo, calcinó a sus oponentes. Al verse a sí mismo, notó que le habían golpeado. No recuerda cuántas sillas sintió romperse en su espalda, y recordó que vio uno que otro cuchillazo. Con cara aburrida, volteó a ver cómo le iba a su próxima retadora. Athena, por su parte, sus oponentes saltaban hacia ella. Athena tuvo miedo por un momento pero ceso y bajó la cabeza un momento. De repente, separó sus brazos y una gigantesca esfera psíquica de color lila emergió de su pecho destrozando a sus atacantes. Luego, Athena volteó a ver a Iori contenta, orgullosa de si misma.  
—" Excelente. "-Pensó Iori. —"No es tan débil como pensaba. Tenía que ser, después de todo es una guerrera "  
De pronto, un agente vencido se levantó enojado sacando un revólver. Athena no estaba preparada, así que no se lo había anticipado. Iori, para su propia sorpresa, decidió salvarla. Corrió hacia ella y, agarrándola del hombro, la lanzó hacia atrás, haciéndola golpearse contra la barra, mientras el revólver era disparado, dándole a Iori en el hombro.  
En vez de gritar, ocultarse, diablos, HACER ALGO HUMANO, solamente se sujetó la herida. Realizando que estaba mirando sangre, SU sangre, Iori enloqueció. Sentía una furia indescriptible. Corrió hacia su atacante y lo azotó contra el suelo. Aullando, lo empezó a desgarrar con sus uñas. Por todo el bar se escuchaban asquerosos sonidos de desgarramientos, como en una carnicería. Athena, recuperando la consciencia por la proyección de Iori, vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Iori volteó a verla, hincado hacia su víctima. Sus ojos no tenían pupilas y su cara se había tornado gris. "El pacto de Sangre de Orochi " pensó Athena.

Iori, de nueva cuenta volteó hacia su víctima que yacía en su propia sangre. Cerró los puños y los estrelló contra su presa dos veces. Antes del tercero, Iori volvió a aullar y luego lo azotó con las Flamas de Orochi en sus puños, haciendo volar en pedazos a su oponente envuelto en llamas púrpuras. Después se levantó y miró fijamente a Athena, ésta se percató de que sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Después Iori reaccionó, gritó de dolor y se desmayó.

—¡YAGAMI! — Gritó Athena al ver que Iori yacía en su propia sangre. Corrió a ver si seguía vivo. Afortunadamente, todavía respiraba. Con dificultad, pero todavía respiraba.  
Al tratar de agarrarlo para ayudarle, Iori gruñó y se arrebató de ella, dando a entender que no quería su ayuda.  
— "¡Tonto y necio!" -Pensó Athena. —Yagami, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la policía.  
Afortunadamente, Iori dejó que Athena lo jalara hacia la puerta trasera del bar y al callejón. Nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo para detenerlos.

Iori seguía algo cansado por la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo que usó. Oyó que Athena decía algo, pero no la entendió, dándole más importancia a su herida en el hombro, la cual punzaba cada vez más fuerte. Ella había conseguido meterlo en un taxi y taparle la herida con su misma chaqueta negra. Iori apenas pudo decir el nombre de la dirección de su mansión donde vivía y el taxi arrancó en esa dirección.

Sacando a Iori y pagando el taxi Athena camino hacia el portón donde se encontró con los guardias quienes al ver el estado de su Amo la ayudaron llevándolo rápidamente a su habitación. La mucama del Yagami, cerciorándose de que se hayan alejado lo suficiente para que no la oyeran, tomó el su teléfono y susurró: "Ya está aquí Ángel. Parece estar herido y ebrio, así será más sencillo... Sí... de los guardias me ocupo yo pero hay una persona... no te preocupes... es sólo una niña."

Una vez en el cuarto lo acostaron sobre su cama, unos de los guardias fue por un doctor mientras el otro le ordenaba a la psíquica que mientras tanto lo curaba a lo que llegara el medico, la dejaron sola en la habitación con el herido.

Athena vio que el lujo tapizaba totalmente la recámara, lo inundaba por todas partes. Después de un rato de admiración fue al baño por todas las toallas que pudiera tomar. Al regresar, Iori ya se había quitado la camisa, Athena se quedó parada un momento admirando el cuerpo de Iori, se sonrojo, pero casi de inmediato volvió en sí e intentó acostarlo, pero Iori no se dejó. Volvió a intentar, pero Iori volvió a oponer resistencia.  
—Es Ud. Un necio Yagami. Si no quiere morir, más te vale que se acueste para poder curarte  
Iori obedeció. Athena se sentó enseguida de Iori y empezó a mojar toallas. Notó aliviada que la bala no tocó ninguna zona vital. Después de eso empezó a limpiarle la sangre seca del cuerpo. Más de una vez pensó que Iori se quejaría, le diría algo, pero parecía no molestarle. Finalmente le dijo:

—No le voy a mentir sobre esto, Yaga...

Iori la interrumpió diciéndole:

—Llámame Iori, niña. No me gusta oír el nombre de mi clan."  
—Bueno, Iori, pero para tu información me llamo Athena no niña -se quejo ella. —Esto va a arder mucho, así que compórtate como el hombre que eres y aprieta los dientes. Entre menos que te resistas, más rápido pasara.

— ¿Porque no utilizas tus poderes milagrosos? No lo valgo -suspiro molesto.

—Primero debo sacarte la bala Iori, luego usos mis dones ¿Contento? -Sonrió aunque a Iori no le agrado nada lo que vio a continuación, Athena sacó unas pinzas y una pequeña botella de alcohol que encontró en el baño. —Esto va a doler, no soy muy buena enfermera. —Rio entre dientes.

—Prefiero esperar a que venga el doc... AHHHH –grito de dolor pero sólo se sentó ahí. De pronto Athena se subió a su estómago.

Lo que vino a continuación fue MUY DOLOROSO pero comparado con el balazo, no era nada. Pero Athena tenía razón, SÍ ardía como loco. La sangre fresca empezó a brotar y a manchar las sábanas, pero Athena sorprendentemente como una experta empezó a sacar el casquillo del hombro. Iori apretó los dientes y empezó a lanzar maldiciones al aire, pero estaba agradecido que la bala se haya ido.

Después Athena uso sus poderes de curación psíquica y la herida cicatrizo rápidamente como también el dolor como anestesia, luego lo vendó y sonriéndole nuevamente le dijo:

—No te preocupes, Yag... Iori, muy pronto sanará del todo, ya veras.

— ¿De donde aprendiste eso?

—Mas bien de quien... mi padre es doctor, yo fui su aprendiz.  
—Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco.

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Luego la sujetó de la cintura y le dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo:

—Utsukushii... Honto-ni utsukushii. - (Bella... eres realmente bella.). Athena se sonrojó como la niña de secundaria que es.

—"Nunca me había sentido así. Aún con todos los piropos que me hace Kensou, ni siquiera los de mis compañeros como Jhun y hasta el bruto de Terry. "–pensó Athena sintió que Iori no sentía atracción puramente física, sino también sentimental.  
A Iori nunca en su vida le había interesado una mujer, por lo menos, sentimentalmente. Probablemente ella sentía lo mismo por él...

De pronto, Athena gritó. Iori se bañó en sangre y luego se percató de que Athena había sido baleada por el estómago con una bala. La acostó en la cama y volteó hacia todas partes. La puerta. La puerta tenía un hoyo de bala

Iori volteó hacia Athena y le gritó:

—¡ATHENA! ¿¡ATHENA, ESTÁS BIEN!? -De pronto, una ráfaga de disparos proveniente de la puerta atravesó la habitación. Iori sujetó a Athena y se rodó junto con ella debajo de la cama.

—Uhn... I... Ior... Iori, que... ¿Qué pasó?  
— ¡Athena, quédate aquí, no te muevas! ¡Voy a ir tras ese bastardo!

Iori estaba furioso. Sentía que aquel imbécil que hubiera osado herirla, tendría que morir de la manera más dolorosa que existe. Corrió hacia el pasillo y destrozó la puerta de un solo golpe. Gritó con un volumen extremadamente alto: "KONO MAMA DEWA OWARANZO!" (¡ESTO NO TERMINARÁ ASÍ!). Oía los pasos del asesino a lo lejos. Corrió hacia las escaleras. Y justo cuando el sujeto iba a bajar en él Iori lo jaló y lo azotó contra la pared. El sujeto era K9999, Iori lo reconoció de inmediato, el clon sacó su

Brazo polimórfico y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Iori lo agarró de la mano y se la quemó con una flama púrpura, se podía sentir la mirada de Iori llena de ira.

—Tú... vas... ¡A MORIR! -Iori le apretó la muñeca con tal magnitud que le prácticamente le arrancó la mano. Sangre brotó hacia todas partes. Después le dio un gancho en el estómago con la mano derecha y lo hizo retroceder un poco. El segundo golpe se lo dio en la cara con la mano izquierda, lo que despegó al asesino de suelo. Después le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y le preguntó:

— ¿¡QUIÉN TE MANDÓ!? - gritó furioso: —¡DÍMELO! - El agente asustado tartamudeó:

—Ign... igniz...-  
Iori, presa de la ira no quiso escuchar más y le gritó en la cara:

—¡SHI-NE! - Haciéndole estallar literalmente toda la cabeza. La sangre de K9999 pintó toda las paredes.

Al regresar a la habitación, Iori vio a Athena parada balanceándose mientras se tomaba de su herida en el balcón.

—Athena, ¿Estás bien...? - Exclamó Iori con cara preocupada.

Athena escupió un pequeño chorro de sangre. Volteó hacia donde estaba Iori. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, le sonrió levemente cuando de repente pierde el conocimiento y cayó fuera del balcón de la mansión.

— ¡ATHENA! –grito después se escucho el silencio.

Iori corrió hacia el balcón viendo hacia abajo para divisarla, pero no la encontró. Era imposible que alguien sobreviviera esa tremenda altura. Iori se quedó pensando y le dio la espalda al balcón. Recogió la vincha de Athena que se lo colocaba sobre su cabello. Todos sus hombres estaban muertos, incluso sus empleadas.

Después se vistió con su ropa clásica y se quedó sentado tomando una copa de vino por unos minutos. En su otra mano sostenía la vincha de Athena. Había pensado varias veces en quemarla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de incinerarla, se la guardó en el bolsillo.  
— "Igniz..."- Murmuró. — Me quiere muerto. ¿Por qué?  
— "The King of Fighters XIII...Hmm... Ya tengo otra razón para ir." –pensó Iori ya que los próximos patrocinadores del torneo serán el cuartel NESTS

Se tomó el vino de un solo trago y se fue tomando un rumbo desconocido.

CONTINUARA...

Woow! si que hoy estuve inspirada, me quedo PERFECTO! n_n*


	5. La historia de un sacrificio fallido

Capitulo V

"La historia de un sacrificio fallido"

— ¡SOLO DIME SI ELLA ESTA CON VIDA! –grito Igniz furioso.

— ¡NO LO SE! ¡SOLO SE QUE K9999 ESTA MUERTO! –anuncio Ángel apretando sus puños con fuerza, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

—Calma Agente ya buscaremos al responsable y lo haremos pagar. –le dijo su jefe como consuelo sabiendo que estaba interesada en el. —Ahora llama al Oráculo, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

—Si señor. –obedeció la agente con tristeza cuando el Oráculo aparece entra junto con dos acompañantes a sus ambos lados, eran sacerdotes encapuchados, tenían sus miradas clavadas al suelo mientras se acercaban a Igniz.

El Oráculo: Era una joven doncella de unos 18 años, de cabello largo, fino y dorado de ojos claros, usaba solamente un vestido largo y blanco, sin duda para el cuartel NEST la interpretadora mortal mas hermosa y la mas respetada.

—Estamos a su disposición Amo. –dijo un sacerdote sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Solo quiero una respuesta del Oráculo, solo una. –hablo Igniz mirando a la seria joven quien asintió levemente. — ¿Ella aun vive?

Ella dio media vuelta caminando hacia una gran fuente de rocas donde se sumergió en las cálidas y brillantes aguas nadando lentamente hasta el fondo donde vio unas rojas piedras preciosas que roso suavemente con sus dedos, observándolas atentamente luego ella abrió aun mas sus ojos volviendo a la superficie de golpe y miro a Igniz con una respuesta.

—Si. –susurro.

Días después...

Athena se encontraba acostada y en un cuarto que no era suyo, noto la venda que llevaba enrollada alrededor de su vientre y de sus pechos, la herida ya no dolía cuando de pronto un joven entro por aquella puerta.

—Ya era hora que despertaras. –dijo secamente.

— ¿K'? pero...-se tapo rápidamente con las sabanas.

— ¡Athena! Que bueno que despertaras ya estaba preocupada. –apareció alegre Kula detrás de el.

—Kula... ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el templo Kagura, no temas estarás bien. –le sonrió la pelo celeste mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Aquí nadie te lastimara.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Cómo pare aquí? –volvió a preguntar desorientada.

—Fue K' quien te salvo, te atrapo justo antes de que calleras al suelo, estabas inconsciente y lastimada. –le informo Kula.

— ¿Enserio? Pues gracias K' –le dijo Athena, el chico no contesto, solo la ignoro.

—. Athena –la llamo Chizuru al entrar junto con Diana. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Es un algo que tienes que saber. –siguió hablando Diana.

—Entiendo. –respondió la psíquica seria, las mujeres se acomodaron en unas sillas que estaban a su lado.

—Como sabrás K', Máxima, Kula y yo somos ex agentes de NESTS, buscados por la justicia por criminales y del cuartel como traidores. –le informo Diana. —Acudimos a Chizuru.

—Te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace años Athena. –le dijo Chizuru.

— ¿Siguiendo? ¿Por qué? –pregunto con sorpresa la psíquica.

—Para protegerte. –continuo Kula.

— ¿Protegerme? ¿De quien? –volvió a interrogar Athena, los demás se miraron entre si preocupando a la idola.

—De Igniz. –afirmo K', Athena sintió impresión al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Igniz? –repitió Athena.

—El te ha estado buscando también y te ha encontrado gracias a su nueva posesión. –le dijo Chizuru.

— ¿Quién? –pregunto Athena.

— El Oráculo, una interpretadora enviada por el clan de Orochi, ella lo sabe y lo ve todo. –respondió Diana. —Esta en el cuerpo de Rose Bernstein.

—Ella es...

—Si, la hija de Rugal Bernstein, El Oráculo se apodero de ella. –siguió hablando Diana.

— ¿¡PORQUE!? ¿¡PORQUE IGNIZ ME BUSCA?! –exclamo exaltada Athena.

—Calma Athena. –la tranquilizo Kula tomándola de las manos, Athena respiro profundo serenándose, igualmente queriendo una respuesta de Diana.

—Porque eres la heredera de la Diosa Atenea. –declaro Diana sorprendiendo aun mas a la psíquica.

...

—" Imbécil. "- Pensaba Iori mientras se metía a un callejón. Lo sabía. Sabía que un sujeto lo habían seguido desde que salió de aquel bar. Kensou se había metido al callejón en el cual también se había metido él. Pudo haberlo ignorado, pero esa noche estaba de muy mal humor, aun más cuando...

— ¡Psycho ball! –grito Kensou lanzando una esfera psíquica al Yagami que el pelirrojo esquivo fácilmente.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA ATHENA?! –exigió, Iori se sorprendió a que la nombraran, ese joven tenia el mismo poder psíquico como el de Athena.

—Athena...

—Ella tuvo la loca idea de seguirte Yagami y desapareció ¿DONDE LA TIENES? -rugió el chico preparado para cualquier ataque.

— ¿Ella te interesa? ¿No es así? –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

—Es mi... mejor amiga. –dijo con desilusión, aunque a leguas se notaba el amor que siente por ella. — ¡HABLA! O si no...

— ¿O si no? ¿Qué? –replico el Yagami, Kensou se abalanzo contra dándole de golpes que el pelirrojo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo y en un acto lo toma del cuello con una sola mano levantándolo. —Ella ya no existe. –le dijo con enojo por hacerle recordar una vez mas ese hecho, su maldito corazón se le oprimía con fuerza al recordar, ella fue la única mujer que realmente le importo, la única que hizo que su frio corazón latiera de prisa, la única persona que por años se preocupo por el y con la única que deseó tener un futuro, pero eso ya no tenia importancia porque ella ya no existía.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Athena? –logro preguntar Kensou con voz quebrada.

—Murió. –musito Iori para luego arrojarlo contra al suelo y querer marcharse.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! –negó el chico entre sollozos. — ¡ASESINO!

— ¡YO NO LA MATE! –exclamo Iori con furia. —No tendría el valor de hacerlo. –susurro mirando hacia el suelo, Kensou abrió sus ojos del asombro mientras el Yagami desaparecía entre las sombras...

...

En el templo Kagura...

—Ahora entiendo tantas cosas... creo que una parte de mi lo sabia, pero no quería admitir que era diferente. –confeso Athena.

—Eres una pieza importante para Igniz, estas en peligro. –dijo Máxima.

— ¡El quiere SACRIFICARTE! –exclamo Kula y todos la miraron con enojo por la imprudencia. —Jiji lo siento.

—Sa... Sacrificarme. –tartamudeo la psíquica.

—Así es. –afirmo Chizuru.

—Athena... todo comenzó miles de años atrás... –comenzó a contar Diana...

En el siglo XIX, Saiki encontró al fin la forma de convertirse en el dios mas poderoso e inmortal, Sacrificando a una mortal, pero no podía ser cualquier mortal sino "La Princesa Athena", una joven griega quien poseía poderes psíquicos que se le fueron otorgados por Atenea (Diosa guerrera) para proteger a la humanidad de Orochi.

Una noche el palacio fue atacado derramando sangre, la Princesa fue capturada y llevada a un templo sagrado ante Saiki...

Flash back...

— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡AYUDENMEEEE! –gritó, retorciéndose, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las cadenas que la tenia atadas de pie y manos en una mesa solida.

—Grita y sigue gritando nadie te rescatara. –le dijo Saiki sin darle mucha importancia para luego ver entrar a los sacerdotes encapuchados con libros negros en sus manos quienes rodeaban a la joven comenzaron a recitar el rito sagrado.

— ¡DEJAME IR AHORA! –exigió la Princesa_ mientras se retorcía frenéticamente de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse._ .

—Lo siento Princesa, pero no se va a poder ser... en unos momentos serás sacrificada. –le dijo Saiki sonriendo con malicia. — ¡COMIENCEN! –ordeno Saiki a Rimelo y Shroom (aliadas) comenzaron a mojarla purificando el cuerpo de su victima.

— ¡NO! Por favor... –imploro ella, pero Saiki no hacia caso a sus gritos y saco de un cofre una daga, pero no era cualquier daga, sino una especial, dorada, recta y puntiaguda. Los sacerdotes terminaron su oración y comenzaron a repetir el nombre de su dios "Orochi".

—Oh Gran Orochi, hijo de la madre tierra, acepta el sacrificio como alianza, la sangre derramada de tu peor enemiga "la Diosa Atenea en su cuerpo mortal. –Decía Saiki mientras preparaba la daga para enterrárselo cuando...

— ¡SAIKI! ¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! –Grito Magaki junto con Shion y de pronto entraron miles de guerreros del clan Yata lanzaron sus poderes hacia Saiki que lo arrojaron metros y la líder del clan Yata junto con algunos guerreros liberaron a la Princesa, los aliados de Saiki fueron capturados y los sacerdotes no se opusieron y la dejaron escapar con los guerreros. .

— ¡NOOOOO! –grito defraudado Saiki al verla desaparecer de su vista.

—Todo termino Saiki ¡RINDETE! –le exigió la líder amenazándolo con su espejo Yata (uno de los tres tesoros sagrados).

—El espejo de Yata. –susurro sorprendido Shion.

—Eso es lo que crees Maki, apenas esta comenzando. –sonrió sínicamente Saiki y de golpe se dio vuelta y con sus manos extendidas hizo aparecer las puertas del tiempo y al abrirse lentamente la infinita luz segaba a todos, los aliados de Saiki aprovecharon para escapar y reunirse con su Amo.

—Muy pronto... volveré. –dijo Saiki antes de pasar por las puertas junto con su Clan.

Fin del Flash back...

—Luego desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, Maki llevo a la Princesa a Japón para seguir protegiéndola, luego el cuartel NEST se enteraron de los grandes poderes que podían obtener sacrificando a la diosa Atenea y ambiciaron obtenerla acomode lugar...

...

CONTINUARA...

Estoy escribiendo los capítulos mas largos y detallados posibles, espero que lo hayan entendido n_n*


	6. Pase, lo que pase te protegeré

Capitulo VI

"Pase, lo que pase te protegeré"

Otra noche Iori sentado al frente de su chimenea observando las llamas rojas del fuego pensaba en Athena, en sus ojos, sus perfectos labios, su resplandecientes cabellos, y en ese sentimiento que aun seguía muy vivo dentro de él y decide despejar un poco su mente para no recordarla mas, aunque sea por esta noche, se levantó de su silla y empezó a buscar entre los libros seleccionando uno para comenzar a leerlo, cuando se cae otro libo antiguo al suelo, lo levanta y ve que tiene el símbolo de armas legendarias de la familia Yagami y lee el título "Historias del Clan Yagami, escritos por Sakuno Yagami"

-mi madre... –dijo asombrado Iori.

Este sin dudarlo se sentó nuevamente en su silla comenzando a leer donde hallo mitos y leyendas, había muchas historias sorprendentes de su Clan escrito por puño y letra de su madre, como el comienzo de la guerra de Kusanagi- Yagami, también listas de nombres de los antiguos líderes del Clan y fotografías de cada uno con una pequeña biografía, pero había una fotografía que tenía un gran parecido a él y se sorprendió al leer su nombre.

-Iori Yasakani

Hubo una historia llamada "luna sangrienta" junto con esa biografía, esa misma que tuvo en su sueño comenzaba así...

Hace mucho tiempo el líder Iori Yasakani se enamoró intensamente de una bella doncella que provenía de un país lejano "Grecia", ella era una Princesa decían que era aún más hermosa que la misma Afrodita, diosa del amor, Athena era su nombre.

La Princesa poseía poderes psíquicos que le fueron otorgados por la Diosa guerrera "Atenea", decían que poseía grandes poderes y el que llegase a derrotarla obtendría todos sus poderes divinos, una noche atacaron el palacio destruyendo todo a su paso enviados por el Dios del Tiempo, fue secuestrada y llevada ante el dios, quien la sometió a sacrificio para el Dios protector de los 4 elementos de la naturaleza "Orochi", antes de ser asesinada, fue rescatada por guerreros del Clan Yata, el dios del tiempo abrió las puertas del tiempo y desapareció junto con su clan jurando que volverá.

Maki, la líder del clan Yata llevo con ella a la Princesa destino a Japón con el propósito de protegerla. Luego Athena se presentó ante el líder Kusanagi, no como una Princesa sino como una persona normal sin titulo alguno, quería cambiar su vida y borrar su pasado, pero olvidarlo nunca, le conto lo sucedido con el dios del tiempo, el ataque en su pueblo, el sacrificio a que querían someterla y todo lo que Maki le había informado acerca de sus poderes, al Kusanagi le sorprendió su historia, se preocupo saber que hay alguien mas que quiere despertar a Orochi, pero mas le conmovió lo que ella le pidió, quería ayudar en su villa, decía que poseía un poder un don que podía curar enfermos.

El líder la acepto y como el Clan más poderoso tenía el deber de protegerla, Maki dejo que Kusanagi sea el responsable de cuidarla viviendo en su villa y en su casa.

Tiempo después ambos se fueron conociendo hasta quedar perdidamente enamorados y tenían planeado casarse y tener hijos, un día Athena sin querer se pasó a la villa de al lado, en ese tiempo los Kusanagi y Yasakani, estaban declarados en guerra y la joven ingenua al entrar todos la miraban extrañamente ya que sus ropas no eran iguales que llamo la atención del líder Iori Yasakani que se enamoró de ella a primera vista, sin importarle que fuera del territorio enemigo estaba a punto de acercarse a la joven cuando uno de los hombres de confianza del líder Kyo Kusanagi le susurro algo sobre el oído y se la llevo del lugar.

Fue pasando el tiempo y el líder se enteró que la bella joven era novia de su peor enemigo "Kusanagi", pero esa noticia no le detuvo para desobedecer sus propias normas y el correr riesgo de cruzarse al terreno enemigo por las noches tan solo para verla observando las estrellas desde su balcón oculto desde las sombras de la oscuridad, él nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle, temía que lo rechazara o peor aún que lo delatara y termine siendo capturado por su rival.

Él quería saber más acerca de su amada ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? E investigo bastante... ella es una Princesa llamada Athena, que provenía de Grecia y termino descubriendo de buena fuente su historia, como se apoderaron de su ciudad, su palacio y sobre todo que el dios del tiempo quería sacrificarla y es por ese motivo esta en Japón, como también que el clan de Saiki, unos de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo por sus malignos poderes la buscaba ya que su sangre era única y sagrada que al clavar sobre su corazón una daga de oro puro podía convertirlo en el dios mas poderoso e inmortal, esa era su ambición.

La sangre de Athena también podía liberar a cualquier alma maldita ya que era la actual diosa Atenea, enemiga del dios Orochi, la diosa guerra y sabiduría quien Zeus había enviado al mundo, algunos decían que encarno en la tierra como mortal, Iori al descubrir esto último sintió la esperanza de al fin liberarse de la maldición de Orochi, pero por un lado no quería dañar a su amada Princesa.

Una noche la Princesa, había tenido una discusión con su novio Kusanagi y termino con él, en ese instante apareció Iori y acudió a ella, estaba poseído por el "Riot blood", sus ojos eran rojos que resaltaban pero al cruzarse con los de la joven volvían hacer azules naturales. Antes el poder de Orochi era vulnerable pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la maldición se hizo aún más fuerte, sangrienta y difícil de controlar (ahora entienden porque el "Riot blood" en el primer capitulo fue diferente).

En ese tiempo el Riot blood solo provocaba la atracción pasional de las doncellas y su hipnotización, solo decían lo que él quería escuchar aunque para el líder fue maravilloso escuchar decir que lo amaba y que deseaba estar con él, aunque todo era producto del extraño Riot blood del pacto de sangre, solo en ese estado era capaz de beber la pura sangre de la Princesa que lo limpiara por dentro deshaciendo las malas energías de su cuerpo y logro al fin liberarse, pero él no sabía que al beber la deliciosa y divina sangre de la joven diosa, sentiría deseos de más y más seria algo incontrolable como si necesitaría de ello. El líder Yasakani era sin duda el más fuerte de su clan solo que no tenía autocontrol de sí mismo, sin darse cuenta término matando a la mujer que amaba y luego se suicido el mismo con una filosa daga sobre su pecho...

-El al fin se liberó y en el mismo momento se mato. –dijo para sí mismo Iori después de leer la historia.

Luego dejo el libro sobre su escritorio, eran las 22: 14 de la noche, se dirigió a su habitación disponiéndose a dormir, se revolvía en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño después de haber leído esa historia, se imaginaba a Athena muriendo desangrada en sus brazos y que de su boca se le escapaba un hilo de sangre. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar dentro de poco. No sabía si levantarse, o intentar dormir un poco más. Opto por dormir, pero su cuerpo no le dejó, estaba alerta, se levantó y decidió caminar un rato por ahí.

Minutos después se encontraba en una hermosa en una deslumbrante y desierta playa, sentado frente al mar, sentía la fresca briza sobre su piel, el sonido de las olas era algo livianamente agradable y relajante, la vista era única, las estrellas y la...

-la luna rojiza... –comento Iori extrañado, solo veía esa luna en sus sueños como ese y lo recuerda...

La vi en el parque, melancólica, triste, desamparada….  
En la soledad del oscuro parque aparecí como silueta abrí mis ojos, unos ojos que irradiaban la luz rojo de la luna. Me acerque con paso majestuoso.  
Se abrazo a si misma por el frío, me quite el abrigo y se lo puse.  
Le extendí mi mano para levantarla y la tomo, sintió mis manos suaves y frías. Ya frente a frente pase mis dedos en su rostro y descendí hasta su cuello. Apreté mis dedos en su cuello y me los lleve a mis labios. Desconcertada ella hizo lo mismo y miro la sangre de las heridas que se causo al arrancarse la cadena cuando termino con Kyo, estaba mirando toda la escena cerca de ahí, no entiendo como el imbécil de Kusanagi pudo engañarla.  
Miraba mis ojos profundamente y sin dejar de verlos probó su sangre, gotas que pasaron por su garganta y que le hacían sentir bien. Abrí mis brazos y se dejo caer en él, en mi abrazo, jamás en mi vida me sentí mas confortable, la amaba y tenia que ser mía, solo mía.  
— ¿Quieres venir conmigo Princesa? Mi nombre es Iori Yasakani—me presente  
—Sí…pero —apretó fuertemente mi camisa— quiero que me hagas tuya para siempre.  
Sonreí y apoye mi frente en la suya, luego juntamos nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un profundo beso.  
Algo separó a la Princesa de mi, un empujón de Kusanagi que hizo que ella callera al suelo, Kyo la miraba furioso.  
—No que no estabas preparada, y te vienes a besar con este malnacido que ni siquiera conoces, porque te vi acaso, ¡No sabes quién es! -reclamo  
No la deje contestar y clave en su garganta mis dientes, la sangre era deliciosamente placentera, como una droga que me hacían beber mas y mas, mientras succionaba sangre me di cuenta que no era común sino muy diferente a pesar de esas increíbles sensaciones no deje de mirar a Kusanagi que quería separarnos, pero fue inútil, la solté y mis manos se pusieron en la garganta de Kyo, luego clave mis monstruosas uñas hasta que mis dedos quedaron bañados de sangre; odiaba a muerte a ese maldito Kusanagi, lo solté con desdén y saboree el líquido que lo hacía un demonio.  
— ¿Aún quieres venir conmigo? —le pregunte despacio estando muy cerca de ella..  
—Sí.  
— ¿Me amas?  
—Por supuesto —murmuro hipnotizada por mi profunda mirada y suspiro atraída por mi, no quería pensar que solo lo decía por el Riot blood, sino que salía de ella misma.

—Yo igual amor desde el primer día, pero necesito tu sangre. Perdóname. –sentía que aun no había bebido lo suficiente, necesitaba mas.  
—Claro, ven abre mis ojos y enciende mis ilusiones.

—Si Princesa, seré libre y así seremos felices ¿Sí?

—Sí.  
Y de nuevo estaba en su garganta, la sostuve fuertemente en mis brazos y bebía cada vez más rápido, era una sensación increíble, estaba totalmente satisfecho al fin me sentía liberado, al fin seria feliz con ella, dejé su cuello. La muerte venía para ella, su semblante estaba pálido, sus labios morados y débil cayo al suelo, no pude evitar dejar que mis lágrimas sanguinolentas fluyeran de mis ojos. Me agache a su lado y bese su mejilla, y saque mi pequeña daga puntiaguda y filosa.  
Se la coloque en su mano y puse mi mano alrededor de la suya, la conduje hasta mi pecho y con una fuerza preternatural me la clave en mi mismo, no quería vivir sino era con ella, la amaba mas que a mi propia vida y termine matándola, yo merecía morir no ella.  
Me acomode boca abajo en su regazo y al hacerlo hundí más el arma en mi corazón. Lo único que escuche antes de partir fue un suspiro y su dulce voz diciendo "adiós".

...

El se preguntaba porque tuvo ese sueño, si era un aviso de que algo pasara,

—Iori... –susurro una voz, pero no cualquier voz sino la de...

—Athena. –dijo Iori al subir la cabeza para comprobarlo, era ella parada frente a el con su misma sonrisa, llevaba un vestido color plata que brillaba bajo la luna. Su cabello era de un tono peculiar, era de un color suave, lila y caía sobre los hombros. Su tez era de un color crema pálida y sus labios lucían más suave de rosas, el Yagami se levanto exaltado sin dejar de mirarla de pie a cabeza.

—Cre...Creí que estabas muerta.

— ¿Muerta? –repitió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estabas herida y caíste del balcón ¿Recuerdas? –explico aun impresionado, la escena de su caída apareció como flash por la mente de Athena, recordando.

—Claro... lo recuerdo. –susurro ella y aun Iori esperaba una explicación. —Fue K' quien me salvo, gracias a el estoy viva.

— ¿K'? –frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué hacia ese clon fallado en mi mansión?

—pues, es una historia muy larga. –volvió a sonreír ella, Iori parpadeo desentendido. —Tengo miedo Iori. –dijo de pronto ella con tristeza bajando la cabeza. —Todos dicen que soy fuerte y poderosa pero no es así... temo por mi-Iori acariciando la frente y le susurró:

—Pase, lo que pase te protegeré. –prometió. El aun sin entender a lo que se refería, los ojos de Athena se abrieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Iori...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente ahora y su labio inferior temblaba. De repente se abalanzó sobre él, que casi se caía de espalda. Ella comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, agarrando el cuello de su camisa y enterrando la cara en su pecho. Él gruñó de sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos y empezó torpemente acariciando su espalda con su mano izquierda. Luego dejo de abrazarla para tomarla gentilmente la barbilla con sus dedos, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

Se inclinó su rostro hacia su cara, mirándola a los brillantes ojos violetas y le susurró: "No llores." Sus labios se encontraron, primero en un roce, Iori tímidamente rozó con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior y ante la tentadora invitación de Athena profundizó el beso. Rozó los dientes, la lengua, el paladar.

Una descarga eléctrica sintió Athena, percibiendo un gusto suave y dulce, casi como si un caramelo estuviera derritiéndose en su boca. Sin poder evitarlo lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos, casi como si se estuviera aferrándose a algo.

Entreabrió los ojos, que los había cerrado casi por inercia, y observó cómo Iori la estaba besando. Estaba calmado, casi tranquilo, y aquella visión supo que nunca podría borrarla de su mente.

Movió su boca tímidamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan asustada, tenía tanto miedo que no le gustara cómo ella besaba, Athena jama había besado a nadie.

—"¿Soy el primero? "–pensó de pronto Iori, apretándola más contra él. Apretó los párpados, borrando aquella estúpida pregunta.

—Iori… —dijo ella en un suave murmullo sobre sus labios, casi inaudible pero que el Yagami pudo escuchar.

—Athena… —respondió Iori, separándola suavemente de su boca, acariciándole las mejillas sonrojadas. —Dime ahora ¿Cómo es eso que K' te salvo? -preguntó con gusto, Athena parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar la compostura, lo miró y sonrió.

—Te lo contare...

CONTINUARA...


	7. ¿Aceptas ser mi luz en mi obscuridad?

Capitulo VII

"¿Aceptas ser mi luz en mi obscuridad?"

Había pasado mas de una semana desde comenzaron a salir juntos, todo marchaba muy bien en la vida de Iori Yagami, en sus negocios como también en el amor, en estos pocos días cambio su vestimenta habitual a otra muy original, usaba una camisa roja y corta, pantalón blanco, zapatos blancos, su saco es negro y sin la luna,

También se había comprado una estupenda motocicleta, si había cambiado positivamente.

Y ahí estaba el, otra vez, esperándola con su misma pose con las manos dentro de los bolsillos al fin la vio llegar a su encuentro en la plaza de South town, se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde. –dijo Athena sonriendo dulcemente.

— ¿Vamos? –pregunto extendiéndole su mano.

—Vamos. –respondió ella tomando tímidamente su mano.

Así fue que ambos estaban en su lugar favorito "la playa" abrazados como si fueran una pareja enamorada recostados sobre la arena, la vista al cielo nocturno era maravillosa, las estrellas, la luna ahora más blanca que nunca, el viento, la briza...

— ¿Aun sigues viviendo con Chizuru? –pregunto Iori rompiendo el relajante silencio.

—Si, ella dice que es lo mejor y estoy de acuerdo... no quisiera que los empleados de mi casa salgan involucrados en esto. –respondió ella. —Iori... supe que tu padre falleció... lo siento. –Iori se incomodo a que le recordara a su padre.

—le llegó la hora, como un día me llegara a mí también –dijo bajando la mirada—soy el ultimo Yagami que queda... él era mi única familia

— ¿No has pensado alguna en formar tu propia familia?-pregunto la psíquica, Iori se volvió a incomodar.

—No puedo, no debo. -sentencio

—si puedes

—No debo traer un hijo al mundo y con una maldición acuestas ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? –aseguro Iori, ella lo mira y le sonríe

—Sabes... toda maldición tiene una solución

Luego ella coloca su mirada al cielo, este la mira por un momento deslumbrado por la belleza de Athena, sus grande y hermosos ojos violetas, su blanca y transparente piel y su largo cabello bailar por el viento, su dulce sonrisa que es como un mar azul, jamas había visto tanta belleza junta en una sola mujer, ella se percata de ello y un lindo sonrojo aparece sobre sus mejillas.

— ¿caminamos?

Le propuso Athena levantándose para luego sacarse sus sandalias extendiéndole la mano al pelirrojo y este sin dudarlo la toma y comenzaron a caminar juntos sobre las orillas del mar mientras platicaban y se conocían mejor.

—Athena... –dice Iori deteniéndose.

—dime

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?... si yo intente matarte. –susurro lo ultimo Iori sin comprender.

—No podía dejar que murieras...

—Me hubieras dejado morir... yo soy un asesino ¡un maldito asesino! –expreso Iori con odio.

—No digas eso

—Es la verdad, y lo sabes – afirmo una vez mas.

—No lo eres. –volvió a negar Athena, lo mira con ternura mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

— ¿Tu lo crees?- dudo el Yagami.

—Lo creo...

Ella se recargo en el fuerte pecho de él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y escuchando el latir de su corazón que empezaba a acelerarse, suspiró, Iori sentía su tibia respiración sobre su piel, era algo hermosamente diferente que recorría por todo su ser terminando hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la joven realizando algunas caricias, el tiempo que quedaron en esa posición fueron eternos, parecía que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo en total coordinación y cadencia, ambos se sentían tan agustos, como si estuvieran en una burbuja donde nada los tocaba, nadie los conocía, solo están ellos dos juntos, Athena se separó para nuevamente tomarlo de las manos y mirarlo con la misma dulzura.

—Ahora... seremos amigos

— ¿Amigos? –repitió algo molesto y sorprendido.

—Si... –parpadeo varias veces ella., este se da vuelta dándole la espalda desilusionado.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo. – sentencio el Yagami ¿Cómo puede pedirle que sean amigos? Después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, después de las salidas ¿Sera que ella no siente lo mismo? Se preguntaba el, Tal vez ella no quiere involucrarse con un un malnacido como el. Athena queda triste a esa respuesta y no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza

—Creí... que era lo que deseabas

—Tú que sabes lo que deseo.

—Entonces... dime ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

—Por su puesto-Contesto enseguida con interés, este se da vuelta y la mira directamente a los ojos...

—A ti

—A...¿A a mí? –pregunto nerviosa sonrojándose.

—Solo a ti –termino diciendo acercándose aun mas a ella acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla. —Te amo Athena.

Iori ya no podía más el amor que sentía por ella, necesitaba expresárselo. Sin darle tiempo a responder, se acercó a escasos centímetros de su boca, dando tiempo para que lo alejara, pero no hubo rechazo de parte de ella, es más ella dejo caer sus parpados dándole saber que ella también deseaba ese beso y dulcemente la besó. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su adorada Princesa en su segundo beso para ser preciso.

Athena rodeo con sus brazos al cuello de él y se dejó llevar por ese momento y con una timidez inicial entreabrió un poco sus labios para que él pudiese saborear su boca, al pelirrojo le temblaban las manos. Ya había liberado sus sentimientos, aquellos que tanto le había costado ocultar, durante tanto tiempo, pero ya no había necesidad de seguir callando, la deseaba y la amaba con desesperación, la estrecha entre sus brazos realizando del beso infinito el más profundo, era algo indescriptible, luego en contra de su voluntad separaron sus labios por la falta de aire, mirándose una y otra vez a los ojos.

—Athena Asamiya, ¿aceptas ser mi luz, en mi obscuridad? –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

—Sere más que eso. –decreto ella con su misma sonrisa que hizo asombrada mente sonreír al Yagami, estaba en verdad feliz, ella acepto ser suya.

Continuara...


	8. El parque de diverciones

Capitulo VIII

"El parque de diversiones..."

Era un sábado en la noche y ya estaba oscuro. Kyo Kusanagi se encontraba en un Parque de diversiones que habían inaugurado hace poco en la ciudad. Las luces en los juegos alumbraban todo el lugar, los gritos de los niños emocionados se escuchaban por todas partes, al igual que el olor a cabritas, esperando a su novia Yuki que aun no aparecía...

— ¿Por qué tardara tanto? –se pregunto preocupado marcando a su celular... "El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera apagado o fuera del área de cobertura..." dijo la operadora y colgó de inmediato.

— ¡Falta mucho!-Gritó Malin apoyándose en el hombro de Shingo. Kyo de lejos los reconoció de inmediato, estaban esperando en una fila para subirse a una de las atracciones del lugar.

— Si, y falta mucho-Dijo Athena asomándose de la fila para ver hacia a delante— demasiado.

— ¡Tengo hambre!-exclamo Shingo dramáticamente.

—Siempre tienes hambre ¬¬-susurro Malin.

— ¿Y si vamos a buscar algo de comida?-propuso Kyo uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¡Kusanagi-chan! –exclamo feliz Shingo. —Que bueno verlo maestro...

—Hola Kyo. –lo saludo Athena.

—Hola Athena... –la saludo Kyo, la reconoció a pesar que usaba lentes oscuros y una gorra, ya saben una estrella pop llama mucho la atención y eso no quería la idola. —Malin –las saludo también amablemente Kyo.

— ¿Y... ha venido otra vez solo maestro? –pregunto Shingo con temor, sabia que la relación con su novia Yuki no andaba para nada bien.

—No Yabuki, esta vez me dijo que vendría pero creo que ya no vendrá. – respondió desanimado.

—Otra vez... –murmuro Malin con desagrado.

—Malin... –dijo entre dientes Shingo callando a su novia.

—Pero si es la verdad. –siguió hablando la rubia sin darle importancia a Yabuki. — No es la primera vez que Yuki deja plantado a Kyo.

— ¡Malin! –la reto su novio.

—Ella tiene razón. –hablo Kyo a lo cierto. —Últimamente Yuki se la pasa estudiando.

—Si y mas aun que faltan unos meces para comenzar la universidad. –excuso Athena.

—Ah vamos Athena, tu eres la presidenta estudiantil del colegio y no por eso has descuidado a tu novio. –le guiño un ojo Malin a su amiga poniendo nerviosa de repente a la idola.

— ¿Novio? –sonrió Kyo asombrado. —Es ¿Kensou?

—No, no es Sie. –respondió molesta. —Iré a comprar, cuiden mi puesto en la fila. –dijo Athena acercándose a un puesto de dulces.

—No me miren a mi, no tengo idea quien es –dijo Malin a las miradas de incógnitas de sus amigos.

—Señores, señoras, niños y niñas-Dijo quien se encargaba del juego. —Lo siento mucho, pero la atracción ha tenido problemas técnicos y no podrá seguir funcionando-. Dijo con voz firme. Todos empezaron a gritarle cosas como: _"¡Y para eso gastamos nuestro tiempo! ¡Nunca más vengo aquí! Pasé mas de una hora esperando…" _y otras cosas más.

— ¡POQUE NO LO DIJERON ANTES! –grito Malin molesta

Kyo y Shingo no dijeron palabra alguna y como todos se iban, ellos tuvieron que hacer lo mismo. Decidieron ir donde estaba Athena. La buscaron y no la encontraron, ya no se encontraba en la tienda de dulces y los chicos siguieron buscando.

—Esta niña ¿Dónde se habrá metido? -cuestiono molesta Malin. —Ya va empezar a tocar Airbag.

— ¿Airbag? –repitió Kyo sin comprender.

—Si llego hace poco a Japón y tocaran AQUÍ en este parque. –le informo entusiasmada Malin.

— Por eso estamos aquí maestro, es una de las mejores bandas de Rock. –siguió diciendo Yabuki.

— Lo son y no me los voy a perder. –dijo Kyo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular, lo abrió y rápidamente marco el numero de Athena. Pero tuvo un problema, apagado.

— ¿Y? –Dijeron Shingo y Malin al unísono.

—Apagado. –respondió Kyo cortando la llamada.

—Ah no. –suspiro cansada Malin.

—Iré a buscar a Athena, ustedes vallan para el escenario los alcanzaremos ahí. –propuso Kyo.

—Esta bien, los esperamos. –dijo Shingo y salió con Malin.

Por otra parte Athena buscaba a sus amigos, Peor llego a un punto en el que no sabía donde estaba… Se había perdido totalmente. Empezó a caminar si rumbo tratando de pensar donde podrían estar.

—Eso es, los voy a llamar- Dijo Athena para sus adentros. Metió la mano a su cartera y sacó su celular, lo abrió dispuesta a marcar rápidamente el número de cualquiera de ellos. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que la batería de su celular se había agotado. Empezó a caminar con mucho pánico, era la primera vez que se perdía y quedaba totalmente sola.

Athena caminaba despacio mirando hacia el piso y choco con alguien. Alzo la cabeza y se alegro de verlo.

— ¡Kyo!-Dijo contenta. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al Kusanagi dándole un fuerte apretón. Athena estaba aterrada, pero a la vez totalmente feliz por haber encontrado a su mejor amigo. Kyo estaba sorprendido, ella jamás lo había abrazado y le hacia sentir tan bien, de pronto Kyo la separo tomándola de los hombros.

—Athena ¿Dónde estabas?

— Me… me perdí. –respondió avergonzada Athena, ya no tenia 10 años para andar perdiéndose.

— Tranquila- el Kusanagi les saco los lentes lentamente y los dos se miraban atentamente.— Ahora estas conmigo. –ella asintió levemente. — Ven vamos con los demás que no están esperando en el escenario.

—Kyo, aun falta una par de horas para que Airbag comiencen a tocar. –dijo divertida Athena. — ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—Pero Malin dijo...

— ¡Veeen! –lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, Kyo por un lado también quería divertirse por algo invito a Yuki al parque de diversiones, para la vista de los demás personas parecían una pareja de novios., Athena paro su caminata y su vista, recayó en un stand que de premio tenían a un conejo de Peter Rabbit.

— Kyo -Dijo Athena. — ¡Mira!-Athena apuntó al conejo y Kyo también pudo divisarlo. — ¡Es el conejo de Peter Rabbit!

Kyo se dirigió al Stand sin decir una palabra. El stand estaba vació, a excepción del que trabajaba ahí.

—Disculpe, como se juega esto-dijo mientras le pasaba dinero al trabajador.

— Tiene que derribar las latas. Si las derriba todas, se llevará el conejo gigante y si no puede, se le dará un premio de consolación-Dijo apuntando a cosas pequeñas de plástico y duces masticables.

— Muy bien- Kyo se concentró totalmente como si estuviera en una pelea KOF y Athena lo miraba sorprendida. No paso ni un segundo que de un solo tiro el Kusanagi derribo todos los tarros.

— Lo.. lo felicito. Se ha ganado el conejo gigante-dijo el que atendía el Stand. — Tome-. Le pasó el peluche aun impresionado al Kusanagi.

Kyo se volteó para entregárselo a Athena.

— Athena, esto es para ti-dijo extendiendo sus brazos con el conejo hacia Athena, quien lo recibió. —Para tu colección.

— Muchas gracias-dijo encantada, no podía estar mas feliz. Se lo puso bajo un brazo y con la mano libre, tomó la de Kyo— Mientras estaba perdida, vi un juego que me llamó mucho la atención-. Kyo la miró— Es uno que gira… Como se llamaba…

— ¿La Ruleta de la fortuna?-Dijo mirando atentamente a su amiga.

— ¡Si! Esa.

Los dos ya estaban en Ruleta de la fortuna sentados el uno al otro con un cinturón puesto que los cubría a los dos. La máquina empezó a girar.

Kyo notó algo raro en Athena.

— ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó.

— No… no es nada-dijo entrecortado y aterrada. La ruleta empezó a subir aún más. La "canasta" donde estaban sentados, se balanceaba y eso la ponía aún mas nerviosa.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?-Preguntó Kyo divertido.

La ruleta se detuvo y ellos quedaron en la cima. La "canasta" en la que estaban se balanceaba aún mas.

— ¡Eso parece!-Gritó aterrada y se aferró a Kyo.

— Tranquila, si llega a pasar algo, yo te protegeré-dijo comprensivamente, ya no le resultaba divertido— ¿Alguna ves ta habías subido a uno de estos juegos?-Preguntó.

— Nunca-dijo sin soltarlo— Es mi primera vez.

Kyo sonrió tiernamente.

— Todo está bien. No te preocupes- Dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

El juego empezó a descender, luego de unos minutos llegaron al suelo, sin darse cuenta aun ambos seguían abrazados y al darse cuenta se soltaron de inmediato, Athena sonrojada al máximo, ella siempre tuvo cierta atracción hacia Kyo pero decidió olvidar su amor por respeto a su amiga" Yuki".

—Lo lamento. –susurro Kyo.

—No... yo lo siento. –sonrió nerviosa ella. — Creo que ya es hora de irnos, en 15 minutos tocara la banda. –dijo mirando su reloj.

—Si, vamos...

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al escenario, sus amigos estaban en primera fila, la banda de Rock ya habían comenzado a tocar, se encontraron con sus amigos que estaban mas entretenidos con la banda que no hubo tiempo para explicaciones, también habían cámaras y periodistas por todas partes. Athena se tenso a que la descubrieran, se coloco los lentes nuevamente mientras veía a la banda...

_Hoy quiero ver tu lado natural  
Sin conversar, nada particular  
Una ocasión donde pueda llegar  
En un bote, en la noche_

Dime a donde vas donde quieres ir  
No se donde estas, si estas por venir  
Llévame a un lugar donde pueda huir  
En un bote, en la noche

Alguna ves me dijiste que si  
No se que mas tengo que compartir  
Sin dirección que me pueda llevar  
A tu nombre, en la noche...

El grupo termino el primer tema e iban por otro tocada, una de las fanáticas miraba atenta a la idola a quien tenia a su lado y abre los ojos sorprendida sacándole de golpe el gorro de Athena y como si nada se le caen los lentes oscuros.

— ¡ES ATHENA ASAMIYA! –anuncio la fans y menos de un minuto todas las personas la rodearon sacándole fotos pidiéndole autógrafos, las cámaras sobre ella a nadie le importaba la banda y los chicos dejaron de tocar y se miraron entre si.

—Con que la Idol Pop esta aquí –dijo Gastón, el cantante Airbag por el micrófono. —Bien, ¡QUE SUBA CON NOSOTROS!

— ¡SIIII! –gritaron todos y ellos mismos subieron a la idola al escenario.

—Con que tú eres la famosa cantante pop japonesa. –le dijo el cantante con una sonrisa.

—Si... y en verdad lo siento no quería estropear su concierto lo siento... –contesto apenada ella.

—Nos pasa siempre... ¡Verdad chicos! –ellos rieron a respuesta. — ¿Qué te parece si nos cantas unos de tus canciones? Nosotros haremos la música, será una especie de POP&ROCK.

— ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! –pedía el publico incluso sus amigos. Athena tomo el micrófono y volviendo a ver a los integrantes de la banda de ROCK le recordó a su amor pelirrojo y pensando en el comenzó a cantar.

Siento un poder especial  
poco a poco ya lo empiezo a sentir  
es que yo no se que será  
pero es algo que me hace seguir  
Todo es realidad  
cuando tu estas...

_"__Siempre recuérdame cada que veas la luna..." –le dijo una vez el._

Fuerte  
desde que estas conmigo yo soy  
fuerte  
ya nada es imposible  
fuerte  
pídeme tres deseos y veras  
todo es tan diferente...

_"Excelente. "-lo escucho Pensar. "No es tan débil como pensaba. Tenía que ser, después de todo es una guerrera"_

Es una energía sin igual  
y mi corazón empieza a latir  
solo se que puedo ganar  
al poner así mis ojos en ti  
Todo es realidad  
cuando tu estas

_"Bella... eres realmente bella..." –también fueron sus palabras. _

Fuerte  
desde que estas conmigo, yo soy  
fuerte  
ya nada es imposible  
fuerte  
pídeme tres deseos y veras...  
Todo es realidad  
cuando tu estas.

_"Athena Asamiya, ¿aceptas ser mi luz, en mi obscuridad? Te amo..." –recordó por ultimo al terminar con una iluminada sonrisa y los aplausos de sus fans... _

CONTINUARA...

Lo se, este capitulo fue medio raro... pero lo creo mi imaginación, ¡ME ENCANTA AIRBAG! y tal vez Athena y K... xD (Triangulo amoroso) A/K A/I

Canción: "Fuerte" pertenece a Belinda


	9. El beso inesperado

Capitulo IX

"El beso inesperado"

Eran como las 00.30hs de la noche, Airbag había terminado de tocar a las doce y Shingo y Malin se fueron por su parte, solo quedaron Kyo y Athena dando vueltas en el parque.

—Athena... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –le pregunto Kyo.

—Esta bien. –suspiro, ella no quería irse aun, había muchos juegos por visitar.

—Aunque hay muchos juegos por visitar. –dijo el cambiándole el animo a su amiga que sin darse cuenta le había leído la mente aunque el no tiene ese don, el tampoco deseaba llegar "Temprano" a casa, la noche es joven y últimamente ya no salía con Yuki, tan solo al recordarla se entristeció.

— ¡SUBAN! ¡SUBAN AL TREN MÁS TENEBROSO DE TODOS! ¡LES ASEGURO QUE CUANDO SALGAN YA NO SERAN LOS MISMOS! ¡SUBAN AL VAGON DEL DIABLO! –anunciaba el trabajador del juego, un sujeto que vestía una capa y mascara blanca como el Fantasma de la opera.

— ¿Te atreves a entrar? – le dijo divertido el Kusanagi a su amiga, Athena no supo que decir, solo asintió levemente. —O acaso ¿tienes MIEDO? Si es así vámonos. –siguió hablando volteándose, disimulando irse pero el sabia... sabia que ella tenia su orgullo y lo iba a detener y así fue.

—No soy tan miedosa como piensas Kyo, ve a pedir los lugares. –exigió la psíquica, Kyo sonrió y se acerco al vendedor de boletos.

—Dos boletos por favor. –pidió el castaño.

Y menos de unos minutos ya estaban en un carrito entrando a la cueva del terror, durante el recorrido un esqueleto de plástico cayo como cortina en frente de ambos y Athena se aterro al verlo, Kyo rio entre dientes al ver la cara de susto de su amiga disfrutaba verla así, luego unas voces diabólicas la asustaron aun mas, las luces rojas y sombras de garras y de repente un salpicón de "Sangre" (pintura) los mancharos a ambos y la Athena pego un grito lanzándose hacia Kyo realmente asustada ya que lo tomaba con fuerza de la chaqueta.

—Kyo sácame ¡Sácame de aquí! –repetía Athena y su aura psíquica se presento como pequeñas bolas que giraban en su entorno.

—Ya termina el recorrido Athena, espera. –rio entre dientes, ella tenia miedo ya que sus propios poderes la delataban cuando de pronto una de las bolas choca con una de las ruedas del tren rechinándolo y se detuvo, todas las luces se apagaron.

—Qu... Que paso ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? –pregunto exaltada.

—No lo se... –contesto preocupado.

"A todas las personas que se encuentre en el "Vagón del Diablo" no se alarmen, una extensión de energía rompió las plaquetas de uno de nuestros transformadores, en unas horas llegarán los técnicos para cambiarlos sean pacientes..." –dijo uno en el parlante.

— ¡Genial! –se quejo el castaño, aun ella seguía abrazada a el, la podía ver a pesar de la obscuridad. — Athena ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si si yo... estoy bien–lo soltó de inmediato tratando se serenarse de la situación.

—Se van a tardar un buen rato.-susurró Kyo colocando sus manos por detrás de la nuca, utilizándola como almohada.

—Que mala suerte... –suspiro echándose por atrás.

—Athena. –la llamo, ella voltio a verlo. —Estoy al tanto de todo lo sucedido con el cuartel NEST... Chizuru me llamo pidiendo mi ayuda, Se que Igniz ha estado buscándote y quiere sacrificarte porque eres la heredera de la Diosa Atenea.

— ¿También lo crees? –cuestiono ella. — Lo siento Kyo, aun me es difícil creer todo esto... ayer era Athena Asamiya una guerrera KOF y ahora dicen que soy una Diosa encarnecida... todo es muy confuso. –murmuro.

—Lo se, pero ese es tu destino... he escuchado esa historia toda mi vida en boca de mi padre, nunca creí que en verdad existiera. –confeso y sonrió. —Ahora si, lo creo.

— ¿Crees que tu mejor amiga es la Diosa Atenea? –rio divertida.

—No lo creo. –negó y Athena lo miro confusa.

— ¿Qué sea una Diosa?

—No, que seas mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Soy tu mejor amiga ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novio? –dijo de repente. —No confías en mi Athena...

—Si te lo digo ya no querrás saber de mí. –susurro ella triste.

— ¿Quién es Athena? –pregunto serio. —Dilo...

—El es... es Iori Yagami. –afirmo bajando la vista, Kyo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

—No es cierto... con Yagami. –la miro aun sorprendido, ella lo afirmo nuevamente, un silencio se propago por unos instantes.

—Kyo...

— ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? –musito el.

—Eso ya no importa.

— ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! –grito asustando a la idola. —Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. –le reclamo.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste Kyo... solo soy tu mejor amiga. –Aclaro ella. —No soy tu novia Yuki, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

—Es cierto... como también el hecho de que ya no quiero volver a verte. –dijo entre dientes.

—Lo se... –balbució con voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Se prendieron las luces de repente y el carro empezó andar, Athena lloraba silencio durante el camino hasta que llego a su fin, ambos bajaron rápidamente y antes de que Athena se echara a correr, Kyo la tomo del brazo.

— ¡SUELTAME KYO!

—No dejare que te vallas sola... es mi deber como líder protegerte. –dijo enojado soltándola.

—pues, te libero de esa responsabilidad. –replico.

—No seas infantil esto es serio.

—No. –volvió a querer irse pero Kyo fue mas rápido tomándola nuevamente del brazo y la empujo hacia el, nunca estuvieron tan cerca como lo estaban ahora, sus miradas se conectaron por unos instantes, nada mas existía y sin previo aviso la beso con prepotencia, Athena se resistió alejándolo con sus manos pero Kyo no dejo que eso suceda la tomo con fuerza de la cintura con sus brazos siguiendo con su beso que Athena no pudo resistirse mas y fue accediendo rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, el beso ya correspondido ahora es lento y dulce, ambos lo disfrutaban convirtiéndolo en eterno y poco a poco separaron sus labios por la falta de oxigeno juntando sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos agitados y confusos, Athena se hecho a correr sin ser detenida, Kyo quedo lleno de dudas, no supo porque la beso, la culpa llego cuando se acordó de Yuki, la traiciono y con su mejor amiga.

—Primero el pelirrojo y ahora el niño de escuela. –dijo Ash mientras miraba al Kusanagi de lejos, al parecer vio toda la escena y volvió a arrojar uno de sus dulces a su boca.—Vaya. –sonrió.

Continuara...


	10. ¿Porque lastimo a los que amo?

**Capitulo X**

_"¿Por qué lastimo a los que amo?"_

En el cuartel NESTS...

—Ahora será mas difícil capturarla señor, no solo el Yagami la protege sino también Kagura, Kusanagi y los traidores de K' team. –le informo Ángel a su amo.

—No quería hacerlo pero... tendré que despertar a los 3 reyes celestiales de Orochi. –dijo Igniz.

—Estoy de acuerdo Igniz. –hablo Goenitz.

— ¿Cómo despertara a los hijos de Orochi, señor? Si ellos están muertos–

Dijo curiosa Ángel.

—Con un ritual que realizara el Oráculo a través de ella Orochi harán que vuelvan a la vida –contesto Igniz.

—Amo... –lo llamo un sacerdote haciéndose presente. —El oráculo predijo la vuelta del Dios Saiki...

— ¿Se acerca aun mas? –pregunto preocupado Igniz

—El ya esta aquí... ya se encuentra en este tiempo.

Flash Back...

— ¿Crees que tu mejor amiga es la Diosa Atenea? –rio divertida.

—No lo creo. –negó y Athena lo miro confusa.

— ¿Qué sea una Diosa?

—No, que seas mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Soy tu mejor amiga ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novio? –dijo de repente. —No confías en mi Athena...

—Si te lo digo ya no querrás saber de mí. –susurro ella triste.

— ¿Quién es Athena? –pregunto serio. —Dilo...

—El es... es Iori Yagami. –afirmo bajando la vista, Kyo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

—No es cierto... con Yagami. –la miro aun sorprendido, ella lo afirmo nuevamente, un silencio se propago por unos instantes.

—Kyo...

— ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? –musito el.

—Eso ya no importa.

— ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! –grito asustando a la idola. —Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. –le reclamo.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste Kyo... solo soy tu mejor amiga. –Aclaro ella. —No soy tu novia Yuki, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

—Es cierto... como también el hecho de que ya no quiero volver a verte...

Fin del Flash Back...

— ¡KYO! –lo llamo molesta su novia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuki? –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Te estoy hablando ¿En que piensas? –interrogo ella.

—En Athena. –dijo con enojo

— ¿Athena? –cuestiono preocupada. — ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Sabias que sale con el MALNACIDO de Yagami. ¿Lo sabias?

—Si, lo sabía. –confeso. —Ella me lo conto y no la culpo, lo ama.

— ¿Lo ama? –Kyo sacudió su cabeza cambiando el tema. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –reclamo.

—Perdóname Kyo, pero me pidió que no lo comentara con nadie. –respondió ella. —Esas cosas pasan... el amor llega y a veces es ciego...

—No quiero volver a verla NUNCA.-la interrumpió con odio. —Para mi Athena Asamiya dejo de ser mi amiga.

—pero Kyo...

—Y será mejor que ya no te relaciones con ella, te lo prohíbo Yuki. –hablo serio.

—Es mi mejor amiga, la única que tengo. –replico ella.

—Y la novia de... Yagami. –dijo con odio lo ultimo. —No lo olvides.

Anochecía y Athena estaba sentada en un banco de mármol, mirando a las estrellas, pensando en ese beso con Kyo, recordando, desde que llego a la ciudad y lo vio por primera vez quedo perdidamente enamorada de el pero el tenia ojos solamente para Yuki su novia de años, decidió olvidarlo y empezar verlo como un amigo... y ahora que llego el verdadero amor a ella y por fin pudo decir que lo olvido, Kyo llega y la besa volviendo a despertar ese sentimiento, el corazón de Athena estaba lleno de dudas y confusiones.

—Athena tienes visita. –le dijo Chizuru entrando al Jardín junto con Iori.

—Iori. –sonrió corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Los dejare a solas. –sonrió la morena retirándose.

—Te extrañe...-expreso Athena

— ¿Enserio? No volviste a llamarme. –dijo como reclamo el pelirrojo, Athena lo miro a los ojos llenos de culpa.

—Perdóname... por todo.

— ¿Qué es todo? –pregunto algo desconfiado, lo poco que la conocía sabia que algo ocultaba.

—Te amo Iori. –susurro, el Yagami sonrió era la primera vez que se lo decia y Athena sin previo aviso lo beso tomándolo del rostro, el la rodeo con sus brazos mientras la basaba como nunca.

Un ramo de flores cayeron al suelo, al escuchar Athena abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Kensou muy cerca de ellos que la miraba con esos ojos furiosos mezclado con desengaño, la psíquica fue incapaz de mirarlo, siempre supo del amor que sentía hacia ella y que por mas que quisiera no podía corresponderle, lo quería pero solo como amigo, Iori solo miro a ambos, Sie no hizo nada mas que secar sus lagrimas con su mano y disponiéndose a irse.

— ¡KENSOU! ¡ESPERA! –grito Athena yendo tras el y cuando lo alcanzo fuera del templo lo detuvo.

— ¡DEJAME! –exclamo el con enojo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. –le dijo a punto de llorar.

— ¡POR QUE ATHENA!- le reclamo. — ¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarte de mi?

—Yo...yo perdóname... -dijo bajando su vista.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso? –sonrió con ironía. —que pensé que terminarías con Kyo, siempre me di cuenta de la forma de como lo mirabas... muchas veces soñé que algún día me miraras así... es por eso que me molestaba cuando te encontraba con el. –confeso y unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

—Sie...

—Hubiera preferido que fuera el quien siguiera protegiéndote y no Yagami... Athena, el es un asesino a sangre fría que no se ama ni a si mismo. –dijo Kensou tranquilamente.

—El me ama Kensou y no es un asesino. –respondió firme.

—Kyo también te ama Athena. –afirmo y Athena abrió sus ojos sorprendida. —Solo que el aun no lo sabe o no quiere admitirlo.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías es la verdad... Kyo dejo de amar a Yuki hace mucho tiempo y aunque tu no lo creas siempre fuiste muy importante en su vida. –dicho esto Kensou se retiro dejando a una desconcertada Athena.

— ¿Eso es cierto? –cuestiono Iori apareciendo por detrás de ella.

— ¿Nos escuchaste? –susurro Athena.

—Solo contéstame algo... ¿Tuviste algo con Kusanagi? –dijo de repente, muy serio.

—No...no Iori...so...solo un beso. –se tapo la boca de inmediato sabiendo que había hablado demás.

—Lo sabía. –sin decir mas nada se fue en su motocicleta.

—Iori ¡Iori!-lo llamo y cuando lo perdió de vista se hecho a llorar dejándose caer al suelo, cuando una mano consoladora se poso sobre el hombro de ella. —Chizuru... ¿Por qué lastimo a los que amo?

—Tu no tienes culpa alguna Athena, no lo tienes. –dijo levantándola con una sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron.

Continuara...


	11. El incontrolable Riot blood

**Capitulo XI**

_"El incontrolable Riot blood"_

Anochecía Athena llego a la mansión Yagami, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Iori, lo amaba y no quería que estuvieran enojados. No se encontraban los de seguridad y tampoco los empleados de la casa, fue al despacho a ver si se encontraba pero no, fue a su habitación y entro y la puerta rechino al ser tan vieja todo estaba tan oscuro.

—Iori –lo llamo entre las penumbras y al no escuchar respuesta se dio vuelta para irse pero al hacerlo a diez pasos de ella en la oscuridad se veían dos llamativos puntos rojos los cuales enseguida se dio cuenta que eran ojos que la observaban, sintió que alguien le respiraba y gruñía en su nuca con un extraño aliento helado, cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta lentamente para encararse con cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás suyo, era Iori en una extraña posición con los brazos arrastrando el suelo y en su mente apareció. — ¡El riot blood!

Y en un acto de reflejo quiso salir huyendo pero el poseído se lo impidió empujándola contra un gran espejo con un manotazo, Athena grito de dolor se había cortado la pierna y tenia pequeños cortes por algunas partes del cuerpo, trato de parase sosteniéndose contra la pared pero fue inútil, el mostro de Iori se acerco con rapidez para atacarla pero ella con su poca energía utilizo su escudo psíquico deteniéndolo por unos instantes hasta el limite de no resistir mas y su poder perdía fuerza cual aprovecho el poseído tomándola del cuello que lastimaba con sus desgarradoras uñas, ella lloraba no solo por el dolor de sus heridas sino quien fuera el quien la lastimara y solo susurro un "Te amo".

Iori presiono mas su mano y sintió la sangre de su amada recorriendo su mano, parecía lava ardiendo que quemaba y se deshizo de ella arrojándola a cualquier lado, por la suerte de Athena choco contra un gran ropero de roble pesado que cayo arriba de ella.

Iori aulló como loco por la quemadura en su mano que se encontraba en carne viva y enfurecido comenzó a romper todo hasta caer debilitado al suelo. Al otro día el pelirrojo despertó encontrándose con la misma oscuridad y un dolor fuerte de cabeza, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto y hizo a un lado las enormes cortinas haciendo que entrara la luz y encontrarse con un total desastre.

—Otra vez. –dijo el con odio de si mismo, por no poder aun aprender a controlarse, observo su puño quemado extrañamente preguntándose ¿Qué lo había provocado?

De pronto nota que debajo del gran ropero sobre salía cabello purpura y en su mente apareció el nombre de... —Athena...- sin pensarlo saco el mueble y se encontró con ella o lo que quedaba. —No ¡NO! –grito tomándola en sus brazos llevándola a su cama y le tomo el pulso con desesperación, aun lo sentía lento, pero lo sentía y la llevo de inmediato al hospital.

Todos los amigos de la psíquica se encontraban en el hospital de South town, podían ver a su amiga detrás de una gran vidriera, derrotada sobre una cama totalmente dormida, unas maquinas a su lado marcaba la intensidad hacia que el pulso luchara por no desvanecerse, una aguja la alimentaba por vía intravenosa.

—Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi amiga? –pregunto Kensou muy nervioso junto con los demas.

—Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que causo su inconciencia hasta el momento sin daño cerebral, en su costado derecho sufrio la fractura de dos de sus costillas, tiene golpes por algunas partes de su cuerpo y cortaduras de segundo grado. –le informo el doctor.

—Pero estará bien ¿verdad? –dijo el pequeño Bao muy triste.

—Claro que estará bien Bao no te preocupes, Athena es fuerte. –la animo Momoko esforzando una sonrisa.

—Estamos esperando que despierte para hacerles unos exámenes, lamento mucho todo esto ya que la Srita Asamiya es muy querida por la comunidad y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que mejore pero por el momento hay que seguir esperando. –y acto seguido el doctor se marcho.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? –pregunto serio Kyo mientras consolaba a su novia, le dolía ver a Athena en ese estado y se sentía inmune porque no podía ayudarla.

— No lo sabemos maestro. –respondió Shingo.

—Unas de las enfermeras dijo que un hombre pelirrojo la trajo y luego desapareció. –dijo Malin.

— ¡Fue Yagami! ¡FUE EL! –exclamo Kensou al borde de la ira.

—Maldito. –musito Kyo apretando sus puños. —Lo pagara. –dijo al tiempo de ir a buscarlo pero fue detenido por Chizuru que se coloco al frente de la puerta.

— ¿Qué harás Kyo? –pregunto ella.

— ¡VOY A MATARLO! –rugió el castaño.

—No fue su intención lastimarla, sabes muy bien que el Riot blood no lo controla a la perfección, es incontrolable. –le informo la morena.

— ¿Lo sabias? –cuestiono Kyo enojado.

—El me llamo y me informo lo sucedido... Kyo el la ama. –dijo tratando de calmarlo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. –respondió volviendo a ver a su amiga desde la vidriera.—No quiero que este cerca de ella. –susurro el con melancolía y su novia Yuki lo miro extrañada preguntándose ¿como es posible que se preocupe tanto por su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan desesperante.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Iori ya no volverá a ver a Athena por su bien. - le aseguro Chizuru.

—Mejor así. –contesto Kyo.

—Le costo mucho tomar esa decisión. –siguió hablando la morena.

—Eso no me interesa, solo dile que se mantenga lejos de Athena. —le dijo Kyo con rudeza y Chizuru asintió levemente algo asombrada sabia que había algo mas que solo amistad en su reacción.

3 semana después...

—Veo que al fin despierta Srita Asamiya. –dijo el doctor después de entrar a la habitación.

— ¿En donde estoy? –pregunto algo desconcertada.

—pues vera usted se encuentra en el Hospital de South town, debido a un accidente que tuvo hace tres semana.

— ¿tres semana? –dijo con sorpresa mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su abdomen una venda que envolvía toda su cintura, le dolía un poco.

—Sus amigos han estado aquí muy pendiente de usted, sobre todo Kyo Kusanagi. –le informo el doctor.

— ¿Kyo? Estuvo aquí. –dijo Athena y sonrió. — ¿Y Iori? ¿El también estuvo aquí?

—Lamento decepcionarla pero no se quien es, ahora si no le molesta debo realizarle ciertos exámenes de rutina. –dijo al tiempo de revisarla, Athena se encontraba triste ¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido a visitarla? Y como flash aparecieron las imágenes del supuesto accidente.

—El no quería lastimarme. –susurro Athena.

Continuara...


	12. La cena en la Mansión Kusanagi

**Capitulo XII**

_"La cena en la Mansión Kusanagi"_

La psíquica cantaba tocando su guitarra sentada sobre la azotea de su colegio, triste desde que Iori Yagami termino con ella, una tarde el la Mansión...

Flash back...

— ¿Por qué Iori? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –le pregunto a borde de lagrimas. —Si es por lo sucedido yo...

— ¿En que estaba pensando? –susurro. —Nunca debí involucrarme contigo.

—No digas eso... –pidió, sus palabras dolían.

—Es la verdad... tú y yo somos muy diferentes Athena. –dijo acercándose a ella. —Tienes que entenderlo, olvídame.

—No. –contesto asustada, temía perderlo.

—Eres joven y tienes una vida por delante...

— ¡NO LA QUIERO SIN TI!

— ¡ATHENA! No lo ves CASI TE MATO. –alzo la voz Iori tomándola de los brazos.

—No me dejes... por favor. –suplico llorando aferrándose a el.

—Perdóname, pero es por tu bien...

Fin del Flash back...

Athena dejo de tocar y se hecho a llorar en silencio, cuando Kyo se acerco y se sento a su lado.

—Si no puedes ver el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas –le dijo y Athena volteo a verlo.

—Para mi lo es Kyo... me siento tan sola. –murmuro secándose las lagrimas.

—No lo estas... me tienes a mi. –le aseguro colocando su mano arriba de la de ella y Athena volvió a verlo, su mirada era diferente ¿Amor? Y confusa saco su mano.

— ¿Has visto a Yuki? –pregunto de repente.

—Termine con ella. –respondió con naturalidad.

— ¡QUE! Pe... pero ¿Por qué?

—Ya no siento lo mismo por ella... estoy enamorado de otra niña. –confeso.

—Tal vez crees estar enamorado y solo es un capricho Kyo, tu siempre amaste Yuki...

—No es capricho de eso estoy seguro. –contesto mirándola a los ojos. —Athena ¿Quieres... –dudo no sabia si proponerle ser su novia, aun era demasiado pronto y por lo incomoda que estaba tampoco quería espantarla y cambio su frase. —ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

—Claro. –suspiro aliviada.

—Bien, te espero. –dijo ocultando su entusiasmo y de pronto tocaron las campanas del instituto.

Momentos después...

— ¿Yuki viene a cenar con nosotros?

—No, una amiga de Kyo.

—Hmm, ese hijo tuyo es un obstinado.

La pareja sostenía una conversación en la sala que se había estado repitiendo semanalmente durante mucho tiempo. Ella vestía un kimono celeste, que ceñía su esbelto y delgado cuerpo. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido, adornado con un simple prendedor gris. Sus pequeños ojos pensativos observaban a su esposo, de pie frente a ella, luciendo un viejo gi verde olivo, bordado con el inconfundible símbolo dorado de los Kusanagi. Él se acariciaba la barba en ese momento, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando para sí. Sus ojos eran oscuros como los de ella, pero más fríos y duros mientras criticaba a su hijo.

—Es hijo tuyo también, querido - fue la respuesta de ella, su voz sumisa y calmada.

—Pues es un estúpido - repuso él, lanzándole una mirada impaciente —¿Cuando uno está en problemas a quién recurre? A la familia. ¡Pero ese obstinado se niega a casarse con Yuki!

—Ya déjalo tranquilo, ha estado entrenando duramente con Shingo.

—Pero mas de dos años esta al mando de nuestro clan y como es la costumbre un líder debe casarse...

El timbre de la puerta los interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron para abrir la puerta y se encontraron con una muchacha muy bonita y conocida.

—Buenas noches, soy Athena Asamiya amiga de Kyo. –se presento la chica.

—Athena Asamiya, tu eres a la que Igniz esta buscando... es la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea. –dijo con asombro la señora.

—bueno yo...

—Shizu, no es momento de hablar de ello y ve a buscar a tu hijo –dijo Saisyu. —Y tu niña mejor entra y toma asiento.

Athena se acomodo sentándose sobre un sofá mientras Shizu se retiro a buscar a Kyo, la psíquica miraba atentamente cada detalle de la Mansión Kusanagi, a vista previa parecía mas grande que la de Iori y mas lujosa. El padre de Kyo se sentó en frente de ella observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Tu también participas en los torneos KOF? ¿No es así? –pregunto el hombre serio.

—Así es señor. Soy la líder del equipo Psycho Soiders, me entrena el maestro Chin Gentai. –explico ella.

—Si, lo conozco muy buen maestro. –medio sonrió el señor mientras Kyo y su madre se hacían presentes.

— ¡Athena! –la saludo Kyo feliz sorprendiendo a sus padres. —Viniste

—Así es... –sonrió ella, el castaño se acomodo a su lado.

—Hijo... ¿Y como van las cosas con Yuki? –le pregunto de repente su madre incomodándolo.

—Ya no estamos juntos. –respondió solamente su hijo asombrándola.

— ¿Por qué? -preguntó Saisyu rudamente

—Porque ya no la amo. –contesto de la misma manera.

—Como ya te dije Shizu, tu hijo es un obstinado, solo un idiota termina con su novia después de 5 años solo por una aventura. –dijo mirando a la psíquica, Kyo iba a responderle levantándose pero Athena lo detuvo.

—Pienso lo mismo Saisyu. –respondió Athena con sensatez.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya pueden pasar al comedor. –les comunico la sirvienta para luego retirarse.

—Bien. Vallamos. –ordeno el señor Kusanagi y los demás se levantaron y se acomodaron en la mesa, mientras los empleados servían la cena y una muchachita de cabello oscuro sin querer derramo una copa de vino sobre su Amo.

Sus mejillas blancas estaban teñidas de rosa del susto. Saisyu hizo que se estremeciera. Cayó de rodillas al piso, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

—Perdón, en verdad lo siento señor - dijo en un murmullo asustada —Le pido a usted que me disculpe... pero aceptaré cualquier castigo que disponga...

Una mano en su hombro la hizo callar. Sorprendida, vio a Shizu arrodillada a su lado con una ligera sonrisa y ojos comprensivos. A pesar de amabilidad, la muchacha se encogió e intentó apartarse. Shizu sonrió un poco más.

—Tranquila - dijo, acariciándole la mejilla —Tu nombre es Ami, ¿verdad?

La muchachita asintió mientras Shizu apartaba su cabello castaño, que había escapado del apretado moño que utilizaban las sirvientas de esa casa.

—Tranquila - repitió —Nosotros no somos como los Yagami. No te castigaremos. –dijo Athena se tenso a que nombraran al pelirrojo. — Ahora ve a cumplir tus deberes.

Aliviada, Ami asintió, e incluso se atrevió a corresponder la cálida sonrisa de su ama. Se levantó y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo con dirección a su cuarto. Athena vio ese gesto noble por parte de la señora aunque a su familia no parecía sorprenderle. La cena prosiguió normalmente y Athena se despedía de la pareja Kusanagi.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos, son muy amables. –dudo lo ultimo Athena dando una ligera mirada al padre de Kyo.

—Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras mi niña. –le sonrió amablemente la señora tomándola de las manos. —Serás bien recibida.

—Gracias... –contesto Athena tímidamente.

—Niña. –la llamo el señor Kusanagi, llamando su atención. —Con respecto al problema que tenemos con Igniz, tienes todo mi apoyo, se que Kyo se esta ocupando de ello, pero quiero ayudarte. -dijo sinceramente.

—Nuevamente gracias Saisyu –asentío levemente con una sonrisa.

—Dile a Chizuru que ya es hora que te entrene y despierte tus verdaderos poderes antes de que se cumpla la profecía. –le aconsejo el señor.

— ¿Profecía? –repitió preocupada Athena.

—Si, Saiki juro volver en este mismo tiempo, el es mucho mas poderoso que Igniz y menos paciente. –le informo Saisyu.

La psíquica quedo pensando durante todo el camino del asunto mientras Kyo la llevaba en su motocicleta al templo Kagura.

—Athena ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Kyo con preocupación, Athena iba a mentir diciendo que si pero necesitaba descargarse.

—No Kyo, se que en cualquier momento Igniz o Saiki vendrán por mi y yo... tendre que luchar por mi vida y las de todos. –bufo dando vueltas. —¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Y si fallo?

—Tranquilízate. –dijo tomándola de las manos dándole fuerzas. —No estarás sola en esto, yo estoy aquí y si hay que luchar lo haremos juntos.

—Kyo. –lo abrazo. —Gracias por no abandonarme, eres importante para mi.

—Tu también lo eres –sonrió y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño beso. —Te Amo... –susurro sobre sus labios para volver a besarla con mas intensidad, tomándola de la cintura, Athena desconcertada siguió su beso colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de el, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo que llevaron besándose.

—Tengo que entrar. –le dijo ella perdiéndose en sus ojos color miel, como si ese deseo tan anhelado al fin se hubiera cumplido.

—Solo uno más. –suplico.

—Ya fueron muchos por hoy. –rio a lo cierto.

—Esta bien. –dijo resignado. —Pero pasare por ti mañana para ir a la escuela.

—Ok. –y se despidieron con otro beso, después Kyo la vio entrar al templo donde ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Continuara...


	13. Una noche muy larga

**Capitulo XIII**

_"una noche... muy larga"_

Flash back...

—Señor Saiki, Ash Crimson se encuentra aquí. –dijo Mukai haciéndole una reverencia a su Amo.

—Hazlo pasar de una vez. –ordeno acostado desde su rojo sofá y al tiempo Ash apareció enfrente de el. —¿Me traes buenas noticias?

— Todo sigue igual con ella solo que ahora es novia de Kusanagi. –Sonrió con burla.

— ¿Y NESTS?

—De ellos no debes preocuparte, piensan atacar en el próximo torneo KOF, para secuestrarla y sacrificarla. –le informo Ash.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le pregunto desconfiado mientras se enrulaba un mechón de su cabello.

—Tengo mis contactos. –cerro sus ojos apoyándose contra la pared.

—Bien.- dijo levantándose para verlo —Tengo otra misión para ti Ash.

—Escucho... –abrió sus ojos.

—Por empezar quiero que me traigas los poderes del espejo Yata de Chizuru para comenzar con mi objetivo de despertar al Gran Orochi. –hablo con total seguridad tomando una copa de vino.

— ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto, le parcia una tarea muy fácil.

—No... también quiero desprotegida a mi desamparada Atenea. –dijo haciendo una pausa tomando otro trago. —Has lo mismo con los otros dos restantes que sellaron a Yamata en ese estúpido torneo '97... la necesito para antes del torneo mi querido Ash. –sonrió al ver la expresión de su ancestro, ya no le parecía tan fácil la tarea y contaba de muy poco tiempo.

Fin del Flash back...

—Tengo mucho trabajo. –bufo Ash. —Empezare con mmm Chizuru, será fácil... –planeaba.

El se encontraba en un elegante restaurante comiendo un rico sándwich de pollo, muy tranquilo cuando una mujer de cabello corto se sentó enfrente de el.

— ¿Qué quieres Betty? –pregunto secamente el rubio sin mirarla.

— ¿Olvidas cual es tu misión aquí? –le contesto con otra pregunta muy seria.

—No se de que hablas. –mintió.

— No te hagas Ash... no me engañas.

— Ya no soy el mismo niño que conociste en Francia... –dijo el joven.

— ¿Por qué Ash?

—Simple, cambie de parecer...

—Tu obsesión de poder me repugna. –dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

— Ni has cambiado en nada. –sonrió sádicamente.

— No sabes la gran decepción que siento por ti, das pena Ash Crimson. –los ojos de Elisabeth se cristalizaron, se veía muy dolida por el cambio de su amigo. —Y en lo que te has convertido.

—Sabes ya me echaste perder la cena. –respondió con enojo dejando su sándwich por la mitad al tiempo de levantarse y querer salir del restaurant.

— ¡Ash! –lo llamo ella, este se detuvo dandole tiempo a que hablara —No se que pretendes con Saiki pero no se saldrán con la suya, no se los permitiré. –lo amenazo, este sonrió no se supo si era orgullo o ironía.

—Adiós Betty. – se despidió saliendo del restaurant.

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que Athena se dio una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Ahora se encontraba reunida con algunos de sus amigos en el Bar de Kim, festejando el cumpleaños de Yuri Sakazaki, una integrante del equipo "_Female Team_" y sin duda se encontraba Mai, Ryo y Robert. En el bar todo era perfecto los jóvenes bailaban sobre la pista con la mejor música de rock, bebidas de todo tipo y la mejor atención de los Mozos.

—Esto es perfecto ¿Verdad chicos? –pregunto Shingo agitado sentándose al lado de Kyo quien se encontraba con Athena en una mesa.

—Kim, es muy generosa con sus amigas, habrá gastado mucho dinero en organizar esta fiesta. –contesto Athena mientras tomaba su bebida.

—No se también ayudo su hermano y su novio Robert, dicen que es muy rico... Oh quisiera ser rico. –siguió hablando Shingo.

—Ya deja de lamentarte Yabuki, nunca te ha faltado nada. –hablo Kyo algo fastidiado.

—Esto es una fiesta... ¡Vamos a bailar Kyo! –expreso Athena tomándole la mano a su novio quien se dejaba llevar hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Se divertían como nunca mientras eran visto por Iori quien se encontraba sentado en una parte de la barra algo disfrazado para que nadie lo reconociera, apretó su puño con fuerza hasta romper el vaso al verla con su peor enemigo muy cariñosos, la odio por ello, era inaudito que después de todo lo que vivieron ella se encuentre justo con el, no era la primera vez que los veía juntos y dolía, la furia que sintió en ese momento era muy difícil de controlar y se encontraba ebrio, decidió irse antes de cometer homicidio doble, no iba a manchar sus manos," no valía la pena, pensó el pelirrojo tomando su ultimo trago para luego marcharse.

Por otra parte Athena mientras besaba a su novio entreabrio sus ojos, y no se encontró con los párpados de Kyo, tampoco con su cabello castaño claro, era otro... broncíneo rozándole. Él no la estaba besando ahora… sino…Iori

—_"Iori…"_ -pensó Athena, besándolo con más fuerza y apasionadamente. Movió su lengua, acariciando todo lo que estaba permitido para su corta «experiencia», sin importarle absolutamente nada ahora.

Volvió a entreabrir sus ojos y se encontró con Kyo le dirigió una mirada al Kusanagi, el corazón le latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, preguntándose si era por él o porque había imaginado que se besaba con Iori. Rápidamente ella se tensó. Athena lo miró arrepentida.

—Athena ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto preocupado.

—Si... yo iré por algo de tomar, ya vuelvo. –y salió apurada dejando a Kyo desconcertado.

Athena al caminar nerviosa entre la gente se topo con una ninja conocida.

—Lo siento Mai yo... –dijo desorientada.

—Tranquila Athena, todo esta bien. –dijo tratando de calmarla por el estado en el que se encontraba. —¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire?

La psíquica acepto y ambas salieron de la fiesta, desde que comenzaron a caminar Athena no dijo palabra alguna pero se notaba muy triste, Mai no era muy amiga que digamos pero quería ayudarla de alguna forma.

— ¿Quieres contarme que te sucedió? ¿Tal vez pueda aconsejarte?

—Me equivoque Mai, creí que si estaba con Kyo podría olvidarlo pero no fue así. –confeso.

—A ver... y ¿De quien se trata? -suspiro, siempre los problemas de las chicas eran de hombres.

—De Iori. –dijo y la ninja abrió los ojos como platos, el pelirrojo era el único que no se imaginaba. —Si Yagami.

—Vaya, si que me sorprendiste... tu y Iori.

—No se que hacer Mai.

— ¿Lo quieres?

—Demasiado...

—Entonces olvidarlo será difícil Athena... yo no conozco bien al pelirrojo pero lamento decirte que no tienes futuro con el. –hablo la ninja comprensivamente, Athena bajo su mirada. —Iori esta condenado por llevar la sangre de Orochi en sus venas por siempre... ese es su destino. –Athena se largo a llorar en los brazos de Mai quien la contenía como si fueran buenas amigas.

—Duele mucho Mai. –dijo entre cortada la psíquica.

—Lo se, pero tu si puedes ser feliz Athena, eres hermosa y tienes una vida por delante.- Sonrió, Athena se dio cuenta que fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo Iori "Tienes una vida por delante"

—Gracias por escucharme Mai, eres muy linda. –le sonrió también la idola.

—Eso ya lo se. –contesto la castaña presumiendo a lo cierto. —oye... ¿Qué dices si volvemos a la fiesta?

—Yo no Mai, volveré al templo, estoy cansada.

— ¿Sola?

—Somos luchadoras KOF Srita Mai Shiranui ¡Nadie se mete con nosotras! –expreso mas animada Athena en posición de combate.

—Es cierto. –volvió a sonreír. —¿Y que le diré a Kyo si pregunta por ti?

—Que lo siento mucho, solo dile eso. –dijo al tiempo de perderse en las calles sin importarle el peligro que pueda correr con NESTS o el clan de Saiki.

Estaba a punto de llegar al templo cuando una mano tapo toda su boca y la arrastro hacia la obscuridad, ella luchaba contra el sujeto pero al parecer era mas fuerte que ella, en un momento logra ver claramente su rostro, era Iori Yagami, se sereno al saber que se trataba de el sin dejar de mirarlo desentendida, el Yagami saco lentamente su mano de la boca de Athena.

—Iori... ¡QUE MANERA DE TRATARME ES ESA! –lo regaño la idol muy enojada.

— ¿Vienes sola? ¿Y Kusanagi? ¡POR QUE SE QUE SALES CON EL! –reclamo de repente asombrándola.

—Yo... yo ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! –exclamo queriendo huir, pero el Yagami no la dejo.

—Tu... ¡TE VIENES CONMIGO! –rugió cargándola sobre su hombro.

— ¡QUE HACES! ¡BAJAME AHORA! –zapateo. —¡IORI!

Y se la llevo en su motocicleta y en pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión Yagami, la cargo nuevamente sobre su hombro.

— ¡BAJAME YAGAMI! ¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! –lo insultaba una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su espalda, pero era como golpear una tabla, Iori llego hasta su cuarto y la arrojo sobre su cama.

— ¡ESTAS ENFERMO YAGAMI! – grito furiosa parándose. — ¡¿PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!

— ¡CALLA! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CUALQUIERA! – afirmó Iori con expresión colérica.

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – alzo la voz Athena al borde de lagrimas.

— ¿La estabas pasando bien? Eh ¡CONTESTAME! – la aferro del brazo para sacudirla.

—Tu mismo me aconsejaste que me olvidara de ti. –le recordó.

—Pero con Kusanagi... mi peor enemigo de sangre. –dijo con odio apretando mas su brazo haciendo que se retuerza del dolor. —Debería matarte por esa humillación.

—pues entonces hazlo ¡MATAME! –grito a todo pulmón.

— ¿Por qué Athena? Porque te involucraste justo con el ¡EXPLICAME! –exigió.

—El fue el único quien me levanto de la depresión en la que me dejaste, Kyo nunca me abandonaría ¡EL SI ME AMA! –agrego Athena dolida.

— ¡NO! –Rugió el y de un manotazo le arranco el vestido y con el su ropa interior arrojándola a su cama.

—Que haces ¡ESTAS LOCO! –dijo sonrojada queriendo tapar su cuerpo con sus manos con desesperación.

—Te voy a mostrar que soy mejor que el. –hablo al tiempo de sacarse la camisa y arrojarla con prepotencia al suelo para luego desabrocharse el pantalón.

—No te atreverías... –dijo asustada fijando su mirada hacia la puerta para huir, pero Iori fue mas rápido colocándose encima de ella y la retiene tomando los extremos de las manos y comenzó a besarla con locura rosando su cuerpo contra la de ella queriendo excitarla pero al contrario ella se resistía.

—Iori... por favor no. –susurro con voz quebrada, mientras que el besaba su cuello con lujuria. —Dijiste que me amabas... –término diciendo ella, Iori paro de besarla y miro su rostro, los ojos de ella estaban lagrimosos y de la nada se sentó sobre su cama tomándose de la cabeza como un desquiciado.

—Vete ¡VETE! – le grito con todo su odio y dolor.

Athena no dudo en correr hacia la puerta sin antes cubrirse con las sabanas y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se detuvo para mirarlo nuevamente se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo, derrotado, sin vida, a pesar de la manera tan bruta que la trato, lo amaba y se acerco a el, se arrodillo enfrente del Yagami para estar a la misma altura y acaricio su mechón de cabello rojo con ternura, Iori subió un poco su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos Azules inundados de lagrimas y la abrazo con la misma fuerza comenzando a llorar como el niño que fue ya no le importaba mostrar debilidad, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería desahogarse, ella también lo abrazo y quedaron así por varios minutos.

—Perdóname... –susurro arrepentido.

—Tú no eres así. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto Athena tomando su rostro con una sola mano ya que con la otra sostenía la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo, ahora sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas que derramo.

—Porque Te Amo y no soportaba ya tu ausencia. –confeso. —Te quiero a mi lado y que vuelvas hacer mía... mi Athena.

—Iori... no puedo.

—No dejare que vuelvas con el, no te dejare. –sonó amenazante y muy seguro de si mismo.

—No debo... no puedo lastimarlo. –bajo su cabeza.

— ¿Y a mi si puedes lastimarme? –cuestiono y Athena no contesto. — ¿Lo amas? –volvió a preguntar y nuevamente no contesto. —Aun... ¿Me amas? –y junto su frente con la de ella y Athena voltio a verlo.

—Si, aun te amo Iori... no pude olvidarme de ti. –confeso y Iori feliz volvió a besarla pero esta vez con dulzura que poco a poco iban subiendo el ritmo y la temperatura.

—Athena... para o no podre controlarme... –le advirtió.

—Eso es lo que quiero... –le susurro sensualmente sobre su oído y levantarse del suelo y dejo caer como cortina la sabana que cubría su cuerpo.

Ella estaba de pie con sus ojos fijos en los de el, esa mujer estaba frente a el orgullosa, desafiante y sin el mas mínimo sentimiento de pudor a causa de su desnudez. No intentaba cubrirse como lo hizo al principio, el la miro larga y atentamente devorando la realidad de lo que antes solo había podido imaginar. Le pareció el cuerpo femenino mas perfecto y hermoso que sus ojos habían tenido la gracia de ver, esa niña tenia un cuerpo perfectamente formado, a pesar de su estatura, su belleza se presentaba grácil. Y todo lo contrario a lo que podía haberse esperado, la altura la convertía en una verdad extraordinaria. _Una bella diosa griega_.

Iori no advirtió que se había levantado, estaba de pie al lado de la mujer que amaba, lo olvido todo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en las dulces curvas a ver el deseo tras esas largas pestañas, Iori tomo el fino cuello con su mano libre e inclino la cabeza para saborear el néctar de los carnosos labios de la joven. Lentamente saboreo el beso, al principio con dulzura y después con toda la intensidad de su ansia.

Durante esos primeros instantes estaba tan poseído por el deseo que no habría advertido nada como el principio, ella tampoco no se resistía en lo absoluto. Como antes, le devolvía el beso sin ataduras, el resto de su ser desplegaba un caudal de nuevas sensaciones.

No era necesario que se inquietara, Iori no podía detener lo que había comenzado, solo la pasión lo gobernaba, una suerte de locura que no se calmaría ni siquiera con el goce prometido. Athena gimió junto a el cuando este ultimo la tomo de la cintura y la empujo contra el. El pecho del pelirrojo era duro y plano, ella sentía que sus senos estaban siendo aplastados contra el, estaba maravillada podía sentir como la dulce curva de monte estaba apretada contra la tibia vara.

Athena gimió en protesta cuando la boca de Iori se aparto, pero fue solo por un momento, pues se inclino para alzarla en brazos. La psíquica experimento un momento de pánico, no por lo que vendría, sino por la nueva y precaria posición en que se encontraba. No la habían alzado así desde que era niña. Iori la sostenía con firmeza, y no tenía prisa para soltarla; permaneció así, de pie, un momento prolongado, y volvió a besarla. Los brazos de Athena le rodearon el cuello, retuvo la boca del pelirrojo firmemente unida a sus propios labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de éste con ternura, el beso se acentuó mientras él la llevaba hacia su cama.

La depositó muy lentamente, de manera que los labios de ambos no se separaran. Y después él yació junto a Athena, y sólo su pecho se inclinaba sobre ella, mientas continuaba besándola. Esto no era suficiente para la psíquica. Se volvió hacia él con el fin de sentir el contacto de todo el cuerpo de Iori, y se esforzó por alcanzar cada centímetro de su ser. Pero tampoco eso fue suficiente,

El pantalón que él vestía la molestaba, y le irritaban la piel. Athena decidió tomar parte o enloquecería. Lo besó desinhibidamente mientras sus manos viajaban por el fuerte cuerpo masculino.

Iori apenas tenía conciencia de lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Se había conmovido con ese contacto total con la muchacha, pero no dejó de besarla cuando ella se apartó un poco para manipular impaciente el cinto que él usaba. Y cuando se lo saco, él cobró conciencia total de lo que ella se proponía.

Vio que ella jalaba el jeans que él usaba, y separó un poco sus piernas, para facilitarle la tarea. No pensó en ese momento qué extraño era el hecho que una mujer lo desvistiera.

Estaba hipnotizado por la visión de Athena arriba de él, el sonido que ella emitió atrajo la mirada del pelirrojo, y él contuvo la respiración al advertir el ardor en que habitaba en el hermoso cuerpo de la psíquica. Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en los del Yagami mientras manipulaba el bóxer; no interrumpió el contacto hasta que llegó a los muslos, y con un movimiento súbito que él no esperaba, le desnudó el cuerpo a partir de la cintura.

Ella miró fijamente lo que había descubierto, la vigorosa raíz del hombre que ya estaba ansiando penetrarla. Athena no estaba ignorante del lugar donde encajaría ese miembro. Lejos de tener experiencia, la lógica le indicaba que los hombres no eran diferentes de los machos de otras especies en cuestión de apareamiento. Ella sabía que ese miembro precisaba introducirse dentro de ella. Tan solo la idea la hacía temblar.

Estaba atónita viendo el cuerpo desnudo de ese hombre. La imagen del cuerpo de Iori en total excitación era abrumadora. Ella siempre se había creído una persona madura e informada sobre el asunto, pero la vara sexual de Iori le pareció tremenda; la virilidad erecta surgía agresivamente de un nido de suaves vellos oscuros, el vientre plano acorde con su musculoso pecho declaraba silenciosamente la facilidad con que ese hombre podría someterla. Iori se le antojó viril y maravillosamente peligroso, el poder que ese hombre irradiaba la subyugaba haciéndola estremecer de genuino deseo.

Athena se inclinó para besar tiernamente el pecho ansiaba descubrir al pelirrojo, sentir su olor, su sabor.

Su lengua, sus labios se pasearon tiernamente por el torso masculino hasta llegar a su cuello. Athena estaba extasiada, deslumbrada por el olor, por el vigor masculino del pelirrojo. Que ella lo mirara así, sin recato, provocó la milésima oleada de ardor en Iori. Ella lo contempló con lo que parecía un sentimiento de maravilla, Iori casi queda en ridículo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció al momento que los dedos de Athena envolvieron su miembro. Por mil demonios! Nunca había sentido nada tan delicioso en toda su vida. Esa niña solo lo tenía en sus manos palpándolo, ni una sola caricia y aún con eso estaba a punto de liberarse. Los delicados apretones lo estaban desquiciando.

Era más de lo que él podía soportar. Con un gemido aferró los cabellos de Athena, y su boca buscó la de ella en un beso que fue brutal, con la pasión que la psíquica había agitado en él.

Y la dio vuelta quedando el arriba, y habría concluido allí mismo su propia tortura, pero la visión de la joven yaciendo allí, ofreciéndose a la posesión, le recordó cuán a menudo el había ansiado saber cómo era Athena, qué sentiría él al acariciar su piel. La obligó a permanecer acostada cuando ella intentaba incorporarse, y comenzó una lenta y minuciosa exploración. Saboreó la piel de la psíquica mientras acariciaba las piernas que rodeaban sus estrechas caderas. Yaciendo sobre el costado, apoyado en un codo para ver lo que exploraba, las manos de Iori descubrieron el terciopelo de la piel femenina.

Fue un placer profundamente sensual para Iori. Y lo fue más para Athena, pues él evocó tantas sensaciones maravillosas que ella creyó que no podría contenerlas todas. No había previsto que lo desearía más que antes. Se había equivocado. En ese momento ardía de deseo, y su cuerpo se ondulaba por propia voluntad, y le parecía que su piel se inflamaba y ansiaba el contacto de la mano de Iori.

— ¿Ya está lista mi Bella Athena?

— Sí, si.

Athena no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le acababa de preguntar, pero en esa noche, de los labios de ella, no surgiría un no para Iori.

A pesar de la respuesta, los dedos de Iori se deslizaron entre los muslos femeninos, y alcanzaron el húmedo refugio que tanto lo deseaba, conoció el botón del placer de Athena, lo acarició con dos de sus dedos, Athena pensó que enloquecería a causa de la conmoción del placer. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y de lo más profundo de su ser brotó un grito. El gemido también detuvo a Iori, porque no comprendió qué sucedía. No deseaba herirla.

Athena vio que la mano grande de Iori se elevaba lentamente sobre el vientre que ella le ofrecía; con los dedos largos y fuertes la tocó delicadamente, ella después lo miró, y vio que él la observaba. Iori se inclinó para besarla, y fue un beso tierno, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no la lastimaría. La trataba con cuidado. Ella se sintió conmovida por el gesto, más conmovida de lo que la propia Athena comprendía en ese momento. La colmó ese sentimiento de amor y más cálido por él.

Ella le habló con su cuerpo, sus manos buscaron el contacto del hombre, y lo alentaron a tenderse sobre ella, Athena abrió las piernas en una clara invitación. Ella sabía lo que él le haría, pero no las sensaciones que todo eso podía causarle. Y entonces quiso saber cómo era.

Iori no necesitaba que lo alentaran más. Estrechó más fuertemente a Athena, y por primera vez no tenía que encogerse para adaptarse a una mujer, en vista de que él era mucho más alto que ella. Esta niña se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y él no temía aplastarla con su peso, pues ella lo soportaba sin esfuerzo, y se complacía sintiéndolo encima, como si él se regodease con este signo de la posesión masculina.

Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, maravillándose porque tenía paciencia suficiente para prolongar ese momento con el cual había soñado, quería disfrutar de la penetración a esa cálida cueva. Lo extasiaba el tenso estuche que ella le ofrecía, esa desgarradora tibieza húmeda. No pudo más, al diablo con el goce prolongado, su cuerpo se estremeció y hundió su ariete sexual en la acalorada estrechez de un solo golpe.

Un dolor agudo y angustiante se apoderó de Athena. Ahogó en su garganta un grito de profundo dolor. Tensó su cuerpo, apretando a Iori contra ella, el desgarre fue brutal y aún faltaba que el miembro terminara de entrar en ella, lo sabía, pues aún no sentía el vientre de Iori quien la miro desconcertado a los ojos.

— ¡Maldita seas, Athena! -Iori bullía en furia sacando su miembro dentro de ella y rodar a su lado.

— yo...

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que eras virgen?

—Creí que ya lo sabias... -murmuró ella

—No soy adivino Athena. –dijo disgustado.

—Tu creíste que ya no lo era y que me había acostado con Kyo. –Iori no contesto pero en su rostro veía su positiva respuesta. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza, reteniéndola muy cerca de él. Athena meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Athena... –le dijo con dulzura

— ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera? - le recordó ella con voz quebrada.

— ¡No! –respondió de inmediato. —Eso lo dije en un momento de enojo, perdóname

—Es muy fácil pedir perdón ¿No crees? –suspiro ella.

—Lo se. -dijo Iori en voz baja, y su mano elevó la cara de la psíquica para suavizar el ceño fruncido. —Te amo.

Athena sonrió, no podía enojarse con el pelirrojo y se decidió a responderle suave y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

— Yo te amo más.

Iori gimió al oír la respuesta, contempló el sonrosado rostro de Athena y sus brillantes ojos. Su cuerpo palpitaba fuertemente, suplicándole goce inmediato. Volvió a caer sobre ella besándola vehementemente, tomó a la psíquica con pasión y la hizo suya. Danzó sobre el cuerpo de la joven rugiendo de placer. Athena gozó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, las embestidas que le propinaba estremecían su cuerpo al punto de hacerla gritar de emoción, ya nada importaba más que ellos dos.

Esa misma noche llegó una segunda vez, pero la posesión fue diferente, Iori la tocó, la exploró con delicadeza, su tacto fue una suave ola de sensualidad que la llevó al cielo en más de una vez. Él se dedicó al placer de la muchacha, la poseyó tiernamente, haciéndola sentir una mar de sensaciones que consiguieron arrancar el alma de su cuerpo una y otra vez, sensaciones que hicieron olvidar a Athena su dolor, no el físico sino el de su corazón por haber desconfiado de ella. Iori la estrechó fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo transpirado, y la amó repetidas veces como si su vida dependiera de ello. El fuego que ardía entre ellos excluía el resto.

Una fresca brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, y era la primera en todo el día. Se había cortado la luz y Iori se levantó para tomar una vela del corredor y dejarla cerca de la cama. Athena se estremeció cuando de pronto desapareció el calor del cuerpo masculino y la brisa le acarició la piel húmeda. Deseaba dormir. Era evidente que Iori no sentía lo mismo.

Se volvió de costado para observarlo mientras salía del cuarto; el rayo de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el camino. ¿Qué pensaría, qué sentiría Iori?, pues la había abrazado y besado constantemente desde el momento en que habían hecho el amor por segunda vez, poco después de la primera, y con tal rapidez que Athena apenas había descendido a tierra después de la maravilla de su nueva experiencia, y de pronto se había visto arrastrada por la pasión de Iori. Sonrió para sí misma, y pensó que ya sabía por qué sus amigas pasaban tanto tiempo en las casas de sus novios. Malin había tratado de explicarle cómo era, pero no existían palabras apropiadas para describir esa felicidad increíble.

Iori regresó, protegiendo una vela con la palma de la mano. Era tarde. No había tratado de cubrirse para salir de la habitación. Al parecer, su propia desnudez no lo inquietaba, del mismo modo que la suya no molestaba a Athena. Pero la de Iori sí inquietaba a Athena, no por pudor, sino porque comprendía que al verlo así podía desearlo otra vez, y eso poco después que su deseo femenino se había visto totalmente satisfecho.

El cuerpo de Iori era una escultura de piel firme y sólidos músculos. Tenía un físico soberbio, desde las piernas largas y musculosas hasta el cuello grueso que partía de esos hombros inmensos. Los cabellos rojizos alborotados le daban un aspecto salvaje e irresistible. Una fina línea de vellos le dibujaba el vientre, haciéndole atormentadoramente apetecible los bordes duros del estómago. No era un hombre delgado y débil, sino un individuo poderoso, y Athena sabía que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo.

La vela depositada sobre el estante fijado a la pared ardieron de nuevo, y Iori se sentó en la cama. Como él no se acostó inmediatamente, Athena extendió una mano para tocarlo, y sus dedos se deslizaron en una caricia sobre la espalda de Iori, finalmente llegó a la curva de la cadera. Ella apartó la mano cuando Iori volvió la cabeza para mirarla con expresión inescrutable.

— ¿Por qué apartas la mano?

— Iori... tu ¿Crees que seremos felices? -pregunto de repente.

— ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- dijo Iori como a la pasada, y se acostó al lado de Athena, la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma, para poder mirarla. —. "Por Dios, nunca conocí a nadie como tú, que pudiera expresar su amor de un modo tan único,. Contigo deseo… amar del mismo modo, darte lo que me das." –pensaba el pelirrojo, sonrió.

—Solo paso por mi mente... –suspiro —No quiero que Kyo sepa aun que estamos juntos.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunto secamente Iori.

—Prometo que se lo diré pero necesito tiempo, no es fácil. -dijo Athena con voz tensa, al nombrarlo ya que se trataba aun de su novio.

—Bien. -susurro él con expresión enojada, aunque no le agradaba nada la idea. Se acostó sobre la espalda, un poco separado de ella.—No comprendo porque ocultarnos de ese imbécil. -observó fríamente Iori. —No sientes nada por el ¿No es así?

— Sí, así es - convino ella con idéntica frialdad, Athena se acercó a su lado de la cama y se sentó. La mano de Iori aferró la muñeca de la psíquica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó, no bruscamente sino con curiosidad.

Ella miró los dedos que la retenían, y después a Iori.

— Regresaré al templo.

— ¿Por qué? Ya es tarde.

— Estoy cansada - suspiró. —Además estoy también preocupada por Chizuru, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Ella esta bien, duerme.-le aseguro.

—Ok. -Se volvió hacia él cuando el brazo de Iori encerró su cintura para acercarla.

— ¿No temes que me vaya mientras duermes? -dijo ella divertida.

— ¿Lo harías?

— No has cerrado tu puerta con llave - dijo ella, Él sonrió.

— Si ése fuese tu plan, no lo habrías mencionado. Descansa, Athena. Mis hombres tienen la orden de no dejarte salir.

Ella emitió una exclamación.

— ¡Lo tenias todo planeado!

—Si. Y ahora, si quieres dormir, cállate de una vez.

Athena cerró la boca, con un sentimiento de enojo. Pero no le duró mucho. Iori deseaba que ella pasara allí la noche, deseaba tenerla cerca. Ese pensamiento la reanimaba mucho, tanto que se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, y el brazo de Iori rodeando su cintura.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado… Bueno, se nos vienen capítulos con mucha mas acción, ¿están preparados para eso?**

**Por el momento es todo, espero me dejen en un comentario, sus impresiones sobre este capítulo. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan…**

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	14. La aparición de Ash Crimson

**Capitulo XIV**

_"La aparición de Ash Crimson"_

El sol apenas podía colar algunos sus rayos entre las montañas, dando en el cielo el soberbio espectáculo de la lucha entre el día y la noche, Iori despertó voltio los ojos hacia su compañera de cama. El alba difundía apenas una luz penumbrosa en la habitación, luz que delineaba las suaves y delicadas curvas del cuerpo femenino contemplando a la psíquica.

Ella continuaba durmiendo, ajena e imperturbable a las voces provenientes de la servidumbre. No era algo que le sorprendiese a Iori. Había mantenido despierta a Athena la mayor parte de la noche, o era lo correcto afirmar que ella lo había mantenido despierto con su sola presencia. Sucedía simple y llanamente que él no podía dejarla. Sonrió al recordar, un tanto sorprendido de que él mismo no se sintiera agotado esa mañana.

Athena yacía acurrucada, sobre un costado, cuando el sonido de su celular la despertó de inmediato aun viendo a su amor a su lado busco su bolso que se encontraba tirado debajo de la cama y contesto.

— ¿Hola?... Kyo... –miro por un momento al pelirrojo que estaba rojo del cólera pero se le paso cuando vio la expresión asustada de Athena. — ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! Iré de inmediato. –corto de inmediato levantándose de un salto inquietando al Yagami.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ash anoche apareció en el templo y robo los poderes de Chizuru. –le informo mientras se colocaba su ropa interior

— ¿El espejo de Yata? –Athena asintió, Iori aun no salía de su asombro ¿Para que fin Ash robo los poderes de Kagura? Estaba seguro que Ash y Saiki son aliados y de ahí no saldría nada bueno, y abrió aun más sus ojos. —El sello. - también se alisto.

—Iori... –lo lamo ella algo sonrojada llamando su atención. — ¿Podrías conseguirme algo de ropa? – ya que su vestido estaba todo rasgado, Iori sonrió a pesar de lo sucedido, amaba ese sonrojo tan inocente.

—Ahora vuelvo. –dijo saliendo ya alistado de la habitación a pedirle prestado un bonito vestido a alguna de sus sirvientas, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo, para la suerte de Athena, Kyo no se encontraba y fue directamente a la habitación de Chizuru, desde anoche tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, la vio acostada sobre su cama atendida por algunas muchachas que salieron enseguida, se veía muy cansada y débil.

— ¡Chizuru! –exclamo preocupada, se sentía culpable, ella tenia que haberse quedado en el templo esa noche. —No debí dejarte sola, no debí.

—No fue tu culpa Athena, fue mejor así. –respondió ella con una sonrisa. —Estoy bien es solo... que ya no podre protegerte.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. –dijo desviando su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, la morena comprendió que el Yagami la cuidaría, es uno de los clanes mas poderoso, pero aun así no estaba convencida.

—Ash aseguro que tú Iori, serás el próximo. –le dijo Chizuru.—El esta reuniendo los 3 tesoros sagrados para Saiki, de seguro saben que necesita de las reliquias para despertar a Orochi.

—Creí que solo necesitaban del espejo para liberarlo. –comento.

—Eso era antes... yo me ocupe de sellarlo por completo con mis poderes y para ser liberado necesita de los poderes de los 3 clanes. –le comunico. —Ten cuidado, ten mucho cuidado...

—Lo estaré esperando. –dijo muy confiado el Yagami, aunque Athena no estaba muy segura.

Días después...

Athena estaba tensa y nerviosa, al fin dejaría a Kyo después de tanto meditarlo, había empezado a sentir cosas por el pero a tiempo se dio cuenta que solo quería cumplir ese deseo que hace años había querido "Tenerlo", sabia que lo lastimaría mucho pero ya no podía seguir con esta farsa, no se lo merecía, ni el ni Iori. Una motocicleta paro justo cerca de ella, sin duda era Kyo, quien estaciono su moto y se acerco a la psíquica para besarla como era costumbre entre ellos pero esta vez Athena lo rechazo poniendo distancia entre ambos con su mano.

— ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto descontento, intuía que algo no andaba bien.

—Kyo lo nuestro... –dio vueltas intentando ser fuerte y decir las palabras. —Se acabo. –dijo al fin sin mirarlo, sentía mucha vergüenza y culpa para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Es una broma? –cuestiono con Ironía.

—No lo es... volví con Iori- revelo.

—Que... –susurro dando media vuelta para pasar con enojo su mano a través de su cabello.

—Lo siento tanto... no debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos... perdóname Kyo. –tartamudeo nerviosa.

— No puede ser... dime... ¡Que no es cierto! ¡Dilo! – se enfureció tomándola de los brazos. Zamarreándola, Athena cerraba sus ojos, le daba pena miarlo. — ¡Mírame!

— ¡Suéltala Kusanagi! –rugió Iori haciéndose ver.

—Iori... –murmuro con sorpresa Athena, no sabia que la había estado siguiendo.

Kyo dejo a un lado a Athena y ambos rivales se acercaron a su encuentro.

—Al fin das la cara Yagami –dijo Kyo, cuya voz se oía profunda y amenazante

—Si, pero la tuya saldrá lesionada. –lo provoco el Yagami encendiendo sus flamas purpuras.

—Ten cuidado de no quemarte... sabes que soy el mejor –sonrió con seguridad encendiendo una pequeña flama sobre su dedo para luego apagarla de un soplo. —Siempre gano.

Esto ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Iori saltó, a lo que Kyo intentó responder saltando también. Un golpe sorpresa conectó en la cabeza del moreno obligándolo a caer a tierra, recuperándose rápidamente. Una mueca de dolor y desconcierto aparecieron en el rostro del Kusanagi, una sucesión de golpes y patadas, algunas esquivadas, otras alcanzando el objetivo pero ningún toque en algún punto vital. Yagami sonrió cuando sintió que Kyo se había confiado. Y con esa misma sonrisa tornándose cada vez más macabra, empezó a golpearle con más rapidez para al final lanzar a su contrincante envuelvo en llamas púrpuras.

Kyo no pudo reaccionar para lo siguiente. Porque antes siquiera de caer, otra ola flameante le envolvía, llevándolo más hacia el cielo. Sólo podía escuchar el crispar del fuego acompañado con la cruel carcajada del pelirrojo. Iori iba en serio, y sin ningún réferi, Kusanagi se preguntó si ya era hora de tomar la vida de Yagami y terminar con el.

Cayó pesadamente, pero era obvio que esto no terminaba ahí. Vió a Yagami corriendo rápidamente hacia su encuentro, con lo cual lo evitó con un grácil salto, cayendo sólo con el tiempo suficiente para poner una pose de defensa, ante el intempestivo ataque de una pila de fuego. Muy bien. Kyo también pensaba luchar en serio, así que cuando vio a Iori dispuesto a seguir con su ataque desde el aire, le recibió gustoso con una serie de golpes y patadas, todas emanando llamas rojas. Iori podía sentirlas ardiendo incandescentemente. Cada golpe rápido y certero consumiéndole. Se encontraba paralizado y a merced de Kyo. Conocía el ataque. Sólo podía intentar defenderse, porque sabía que cualquier movimiento para liberarse sería inútil. Una pila de fuego naranja le dio la señal que estaba esperando. Pero cuando pensaba contratacar, Kyo no se encontraba ahí. Sólo atinó a voltear, para observar a Kyo lanzarle dos bolas de fuego desde el aire. Si bien la primera dio en el blanco, pudo evitar la segunda, siendo recibido por una patada flameante del castaño. Quiso retroceder, pero Kusanagi seguía con sus ataques, esta vez envuelto en fuego, una llamarada humana.

Sonrió. Si Kusanagi creía que le iba a ser tan fácil, estaba completamente equivocado. Aguardó el momento justo, y antes que le golpeara, con suma maestría tomó la cabeza de Kyo lanzándolo en un grácil movimiento, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, hecho que aprovechó Iori para conectarle golpes y arañazos al ya maltrecho cuerpo del moreno. Iori lo sabía, así que aprovechó para agarrarlo del cuello, arrastrarlo por el suelo mientras las flamas púrpuras consumían nuevamente el cuerpo de su adversario y rematar con una pared purpúrea. Eso debería ser suficiente para atontar a Kyo. Una patada la cual pudo evitar justo a tiempo le mostró cuán equivocado estaba. Y más cuando la siguiente, esta vez llameante le lastima mandándolo a volar por los aires. Pero Kyo no lo dejaría ahí. Lo persiguió y siguió atacando ferozmente entre patadas y puños. En algún momento, Iori observó con emoción, como las flamas volvían a adquirir ese orgulloso color dorado. Kyo estaba disfrutando la pelea.

Cayó pesadamente, luego que Kusanagi le propiciara un golpe de fuego desde el suelo. Iori retrocedió un poco, y Kyo le permitió recuperarse, igual, él necesitaba algo de aire que llenara sus pulmones. Iori sintió algo líquido saliendo de la comisura de los labios. Sangre. La escupió y limpió con su manga los restros que pudieran permanecer, poniéndose de pie, y adoptando nuevamente su pose de pelea. Si él se encontraba mal, Kyo tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones. Ahora, podía ver su pecho desnudo. La camisa y chaqueta ahora eran un recuerdo más. Podía ver los moretones y los rasguños, pero al parecer Kyo no les daba ninguna importancia y adoptaba la pose de pelea. Iori se lanzó para atacar, pero una pared de fuego le hizo considerar el ataque frontal. Usando su gran velocidad, logró esquivar la pila que amenazaba con quemarle. Kusanagi pareció sorprendido al verle. Su puño refulgió en fuego violeta y le golpeó en el rostro. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Kyo saliera volando varios metros lejos cayendo mal. Se sentía muy cansado, y su vista estaba empañada de rojo.

— ¡Ya basta!... por favor. – pedía Athena, muy aturdida tomándose de la cabeza, pero ninguno la escuchaba, salió atormentada del lugar, corriendo sin rumbo fijo y las imágenes de ambos matándose, la ponían histérica sabiendo que era su culpa, cuando un chico la vio correr y la detuvo con rapidez reteniéndola del brazo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! y ¡Sola! –reclamo colérico K' mirando hacia ambos lados percatándose de que no halla peligro.

— ¡K'! tienes que ayudarme Kyo y Iori se están matando. –grito alterada, pero el chico no le dio importancia alguna.

— ¿Y eso que? –dijo K', no le importaba.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo! –le ordeno molesta tomándolo con dureza ambas manos de su chaqueta, K' iba a empujarla por el atrevimiento ya que no podía matarla cuando se escucho a lo lejos una terrible explosión que llamo la atención de los dos., las llamas y el humo eran en dirección a la plaza donde se encontraban ambos rivales peleando.

—Iori... –susurro angustiada Athena corriendo hacia el lugar, seguida por K'.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kyo apoyado contra una pared tomándose del brazo lesionado y a Ash terminando de robar los poderes de Iori "El magatama".

—Luego te toca. –le advirtió el francés a Kyo mostrando sus flamas verdes antes de desaparecer de la nada.

— ¡Iori! –exclamo Athena y se acerco rápido al inconsciente y sin dudarlo utilizo sus poderes para curar algunas heridas pero no fue suficiente, Iori aun no reaccionaba quiso levantarlo y no pudo, el cuerpo del Yagami era muy pesado.

— ¡Ayúdenme! –suplico ella y tanto K' como Kyo no dieron ni un solo paso y si este ultimo hubiera estado recuperado tampoco la ayudaría. —¡Por favor!

—Yo lo hare. –dijo una voz conocida para ella quien se acercaba.

—Ken... Kensou –dijo impresionada al verlo, aunque no tanto Sie siempre fue un chico de buenos sentimientos, jamás dejaría morir a nadie por mas malo que fuera, –le sonrió Athena y juntos pudieron levantarlo y llevárselo.

K' se marcho de inmediato, Kyo veía con tristeza como Athena se alejaba llevando al Yagami, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preguntar si el se encontraba bien, aunque el se encontraba en todos sus sentidos y sus heridas no se presentaban tan graves le hubiera gustado ser el quien se preocupara ella.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado este capiiii

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	15. La reunión KOF y una pelea inesperada

**Capitulo XV**

_"La reunión KOF y una pelea inesperada"_

—Señor traje algo para usted. – dijo Rimelo entregándole un cofre antiguo.

— ¿A si? –cuestiono Saiki tomando el cofre y abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver el contenido. —Es la daga que puede convertirme en el dios mas poderoso.

—Lo será Amo, cuando atraviese el corazón de la diosa Atenea con ella. –le aseguro su aliada con entusiasmo, el sonrió.

— ¿Y puedo saber como la conseguiste? –le pregunto el.

—Yo fui la que se lo entregue. –se hizo presente la joven junto con dos sacerdotes encapuchados a su lado.

—Vaya nos volvemos a encontrar. –sonrio al parecer ya la conocía. —ahora eres Rose, El Oráculo del cuartel NESTS. –dijo con asombro el dios del tiempo al arriesgarse a presentarse ante el.

—Solo hasta que usted volviera mi Señor... he venido a presentarle mi lealtad como siempre lo he hecho. –sonrió al cual Saiki se inquieto, no era su cuerpo original pero seguía siendo hermosa. —la vuelta de Orochi esta muy cerca y su deseo es aliarse con usted. –le comunico ella con seguridad.

—Entiendo... pues bienvenida a mi Clan –sonrió complacido Saiki, le convenía tenerla cerca y así poder comunicarse con Orochi.

—No he venido sola Señor. –dijo al tiempo que los 3 reyes celestiales aparecieron ante el.

—Estamos a su disposición Señor Saiki. –le hizo una reverencia Yashiro. O.

—Creí que estaban con Igniz y sus tontos agentes. –le dijo sospechosamente Saiki enrulándose delicadamente un mechón de su cabello. —Después de todo, fue el quien tuvo la idea de resucitarlos.

—Nuestro único dios es Yamata no Orochi y solo cumplimos ordenes de el. –le aseguro Chris. O y sus ojos rojos se hicieron presente por unos momentos, Saiki volvió a sonreír, esos ojos le resultaban conocidos.

—Bien, solo no olviden que también soy un DIOS... yo soy SAIKI el dios del TIEMPO mas PODEROSO. –remarco bien las palabras y Mukai como Shion se colocaron a su lado, los reyes se miraron entre si.

—No lo olvidaremos Señor. –termino diciendo Shermie. O con otra reverencia.

—Eso espero... –respondió dándoles la espalda con orgullo. —Quisiera saber como saliste del cuartel con la daga y sin ser descubierta... Rose. –le parecía extraño llamarla por ese nombre, la miro por un momento queriendo una respuesta.

— No solo Ash sabe como robar. –dijo orgullosa de si misma el Oráculo, este comenzó a reír con burla a carcajadas, los demás lo miraban desentendidos.

—Quisiera ver la cara de Igniz cuando note que su preciada daga no esta en su lugar. AJAJAJAJA. Y que su ambición de convertirse en dios se encuentra muy lejos –siguió riendo Saiki.

Mientras tanto...

— ¡GOENITZ! ¡ANGEL! –la voz de Igniz se escucho por todo el cuartel NESTS y llegaron todos sus agentes.

— Aquí estamos señor –dijo totalmente disponible Goenitz.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA DAGA?! –dijo señalando furioso el lugar donde debía estar el cofre, todos los agentes se miraron entre si buscando una respuesta.

—Ha desaparecido... –tartamudeo atemorizada Ángel por la expresión de su jefe.

— ¡LA ROBARON! – grito al borde de perder la paciencia. — ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LA CABEZA DEL LADRON EN MIS MANOS!

—Señor... –lo llamo con miedo Ángel.

— ¡QUE! –grito nuevamente Igniz.

—No solo la daga ha desaparecido... –prosiguió Goenitz.

— ¿A que te refieres? –le cuestiono mas calmado su jefe.

—El Oráculo y los reyes celestiales tampoco se encuentran. –respondió Goenitz, tenia la seguridad que ellos pudieron ser los que se llevaron la valiosa daga. —Fueron ellos Igniz, no hay duda.

— ¡MALDICION! –volvió a enrojecer de furia Igniz. —Voy acabar con cada uno de esos malditos traidores. –apretó su puño tan fuerte al limite de sangrar haciendo una promesa.

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo Kagura, cada representante de cada equipo KOF fueron avisados por Chizuru y ya estaban presentes, Terry, representando a Fatal Fury, Mai a su equipo de mujeres, Ryo representando a su familia, Mary, K' Dash, Leona Heidern, por supuesto Iori, Kyo y representando al equipo Psycho Soiders Athena Asamiya, todos sentados en una larga y ancha mesa.

—Chizuru... ya estamos todos ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Leona.

—primero que nada quisiera presentarles a Elisabeth... conoce a Ash Crimson como a nadie y esta aquí para ayudarnos a pelear contra Saiki y todo su clan. –informo Chizuru.

—Mi misión como la de Ash era encontrar a la diosa Atenea y protegerla del mal... –hablo Elisabeth. —Pero el prefirió pasarse al otro lado... Ash es ancestro de Saiki.

—Oigan... la verdad no entiendo nada. –hablo Terry cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca entiendes... ¬¬ musito Ryo.

—Ash se alió con Saiki, el es dios del tiempo que quiere sacrificar a la diosa Atenea clavándole una daga en su corazón y así convertirse en el dios más poderoso aun mas que el mismo Orochi. – le explico rápidamente Mai y todos se la quedaron paralizados mirándola sorprendidos.

—AAAA con que era eso. –dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio, la verdad no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

— ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? –pregunto Chizuru con desconfianza, había revelado toda la información.

—Mi abuela me conto esa historia muchas veces cuando era niña... no se porque quería que lo supiera. –respondió Mai encogiendo sus hombros apenada.

— ¿Eso es cierto Chizuru? –le pregunto Leona impresionada.

—Así es, Elisabeth me informo que escucho a Shroom que Saiki piensa atacar en cualquier momento. –contesto la morena.

—Tenemos que proteger a nuestra diosa, es nuestra única esperanza. –dijo Elisabeth algo triste.

—y ¿Quien es la diosa Atenea? –le pregunto de la nada Terry, Elisabeth no supo que contestar ni ella sabia quien era miro a Chizuru, tal vez ella sepa quien esa joven.

Athena se encontraba muy tensa y temblante.

—Por fin preguntas algo inteligente Bogard. –sonrio con burla Ryo .

—Nadie lo sabe... –dijo Athena bajando su mirada. — ¿Verdad Chizuru? –la miro suplicante, Kagura no supo que contestar.

— ¿Tienes amnesia Athena Asamiya? –pregunto Kyo con resentimiento. —Tú eres la heredera de la diosa Atenea. – revelo y todos voltearon a verla con impresión.

—Gracias por recordármelo Kusanagi. –le contesto con sarcasmo la psíquica.

—"Entonces... es ella". –pensó Elisabeth emocionada, al fin la había encontrado.

— ¡QUE! ¡ATHENA ES LA DIOSA ATENEA! –exclamo a toda voz Terry y todos taparon sus oídos.

—AWWWW Terry no tienes porque gritar... bruto –lo reto Athena aun con las manos sobre sus oídos.

—Eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto. –murmuro K', el ya lo sabia al igual que Iori, Kyo y Chizuru.

—Athena... ¿En verdad eres una diosa? –le pregunto Leona seria, como siempre.

—pues... –Athena se pudo nerviosa a la interrogación, pero al ver la expresión serena del pelirrojo se relajo un poco. —Si. –respondió segura.

— ¿A si? Entonces demuéstralo – se levanto y acerco a la idola. —Te reto a una pelea Athena Asamiya aquí y ahora. -todos quedaron atónitos al reto de la militar, hasta la misma Athena.

—Bien. –le respondió la psíquica con la misma mirada desafiante parándose, los demás chicos se mantenían al margen de la situación.

—Vamos chicas no es para tanto... porque no se sientan y platicamos mientras esperamos unos café con galletas que nos preparara Chizuru. –propuso Terry con una sonrisa.

—Solo piensas en comida... ¬ ¬ -murmuro Mary.

Leona fue la primera en salir del templo hacia el patio esperando a la psíquica, Athena hizo lo mismo seguida por los demás, ambas se acercaron y se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

—Te advierto que no tendré piedad por ti. –le dijo Leona con una aburrida mirada.

—No espere que la tuvieras. –contesto la idola colocándose en posición.

La soldado no era de las personas que les gustaba esperar y sin previo aviso le dio una patada a la chica que cayo al suelo, Athena desde su lugar le lanzo una "Psycho ball" y Leona contratacando de energía verde y ambos poderes chocaron y explotaron y ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear dándose de patadas y piñas.

—Terminare con esta payasada. –dijo Iori queriendo intervenir pero Chizuru lo detuvo del brazo.

—Déjalas Yagami, será un buen entrenamiento para Athena. –le pidió la morena con una sonrisa.

Athena tomo el control de la pelea confundiendo a la militar con sus "Tele transportaciones" y de un descuido de Leona, la psíquica le dio un gran golpe muy certero en el estomago y la militar hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se la aguanto y rápidamente agarro la cabeza de Athena y la ejecuto contra su rodilla.

—Woow! Leo es una fiera. –dijo con entusiasmo Terry.

—Si, pero Athena es mucho mas rápida. –comento la experta Mai Shiranui.

Los demás observaban atentamente la pelea, sin perderse ningún movimiento, Athena se limpiaba la sangre con su mano que caía sobre su frente, de inmediato salto hacia arriba de su contrincante y grito: ¡BIG BANG ARROOOWW!, 3 infernales bolas cayeron peligrosamente sobre la militar lastimándola, grito de dolor cuando una de las esferas hirió profundamente su hombro izquierdo, cayo al suelo pero aun así no se dio por vencida se levanto como pudo y le lanzo un par de cuchilladas rompiendo parte del traje de Athena al esquivarlo y una de las cuchillas roso su brazo derecho, Athena toco su brazo y vio su sangre sobre su mano, su propia sangre derramada, una mirada llena de odio se reflejo por primera vez en Athena, una mirada fría.

_—"¿Cómo puedes permitir que una simple guerrera de Orochi te lastime de esa forma? A ti una DIOSA, una GUERRERA_!"- le dijo mentalmente una voz que le resulto familiar.—_No dejes que te humille de esta manera... ¡Acaba con ella! ¡Acaba con los hijos de Orochi! ¡Hazlo! _

Athena grito furiosa apretando sus mandíbulas mientras miraba aun su sangre roja, sus ojos carecían de pupilas tornándose blancos y un leve viento se concentro alrededor de ella levantando el polvo de la tierra, una esfera roja la cubrió por completo sin dejar verla, solo por unos instantes volvió aparecer, todos vieron atónitos la transformación de su amiga psíquica, era muy distinta a la original, llevaba sobre su cabeza una corona de violetas de lapislázuli con una piedra semipreciosa en el centro, su cabello aún más largo ondulado , vestía unas hermosas armaduras de oro, también unos brazaletes dorados colocados en sus brazos, llevaba un escudo sobre su espalda y una espada sobre la cintura, los ojos de Athena vuelven hacer purpuras, pero su mirada no cambio en lo absoluto.

—A... Athena? –tartamudeo Terry con la boca abierta, todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

La diosa echo una rápida mirada hacia los chicos y sus ojos se clavaron en Leona quien se encontraba metros de ella y la renovada guerrera utilizo un poder extraño como un fuerte viento psíquico traía a la militar a la fuerza hacia la diosa como si ella fuese un imán, paso su mano por el hombro lastimado y lo apretó con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor y un chorro de sangre salto y mancho aun mas el uniforme verde de la militar.

—La sangre no miente... Orochi. –le dijo mirando la sangre de la militar con desprecio que quedo en su mano y con la misma le pego un golpe en el rostro que la hizo volar lejos y revotar sobre el solido suelo.

Leona trataba de reponerse del ataque de la diosa, su mejilla estaba tan roja morada, trato de parase pero no pudo, ese golpe la afecto, se maldijo por eso.

—Hija de Orochi, debes morir... tu y tu clan muy pronto desaparecerá. –profeso y al instante saco su espada, brillaba como el mismo sol mientras se acercaba a la militar con intenciones de matarla.

— ¡NO! –grito Chizuru colocándose desesperada enfrente de ella, las cosas se salieron de sus manos. —Es una victima de Orochi.

—Mi deber es acabar con todos que lleven la sangre de Orochi en sus venas... y los que estén con ellos también –la amenazo.

—Déjala Chizuru. –hablo Leona. —Me hará un favor. –dijo bajando su vista al suelo recordando a sus padres asesinados y a su pueblo destruido.

—No te dejaremos. –dijo Kyo junto con los demás haciéndole frente.

— Largasen o lo lamentaran. –frunció el ceño la diosa preguntándose ¿Cómo pueden arriesgar su vida por una demonio?

—No me amenaces estúpida. –hablo K' enfurecido.

—Es nuestra amiga. –dijo Terry serio y todos se prepararon a cualquier ataque.

—Bah. –otro viento mas fuerte los aparto a todos que estaban delante de la militar y los azoto contra una pared.

La diosa volvió a retomar su camino hacia Leona y cuando estaba muy cerca de ella unas llamas purpuras fue lanzado hacia ella, quien no se molesto en esquivarlas, ni siquiera llego a tocarla, lo vio.

—Yo también llevo la sangre del maldito de Orochi. –le dijo Iori estando muy cerca. —Acaba primero conmigo si es que puedes. –dijo preparado y con una sádica sonrisa aunque el sabia muy bien que no podría contra ella, su fuerza era sobrenatural y su poder era muy elevado como el de Orochi, pero aun así necesitaba comprobar si la verdadera Athena aun se encontraba aun ahí.

—Demonio, arrepiéntete de tus pecados. – lo apunto con su espada.

— ¡Oblígame!

Y de un parpadeo ella apareció enfrente de el con intenciones de hundir su espada en su estomago cuando su brazo se detuvo, algo muy dentro de ella no quería hacerlo y la diosa no entendía.

— Maldita sea. ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¿Por qué? – grito, era frustrante para una diosa guerrera, de pronto un dolor fuerte se apodero de su cabeza dejando caer su espada y se tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos inquietando al pelirrojo porque no podía ayudarla y se desmayo en sus brazos volviendo a la normalidad con su traje rojo, los demás se miraron entre si aliviados, aun no creían lo que acaba de pasar.

—Sera mejor que la lleves a mi cuarto. –le sugirió Chizuru a Iori, quien la tomo en brazos llevándosela. —Bien –miro a cada uno de los chicos. — ¿Alguien mas quiere comprobar si Athena es una diosa?-todos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, no había duda. —Me lo suponía.

Continuara...

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, en el próximo capitulo sabran porque Atenea se comporto asi y su vestimenta fue distinta al sueño de Athena.

La reunión aun no ha terminado.. ¿Con quien vivirá ahora Athena que quedo desprotegida ya que Iori y Kagura no tienen sus poderes? ¿Kyo? ¿K'? o también puede ser Terry?

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	16. La decisión

**Capitulo XVI**

_"La decisión"_

— ¿Cómo esta ella? –le pregunto preocupada la morena al Yagami.

—Aun no despierta. –contesto el pelirrojo sosteniendo la espada dorada que dejo tendida sobre la mesa.

—Es la espada de la diosa Atenea. –musito Elisabeth con los ojos brillantes, tomo la espada jamás había visto algo mas hermoso, los demás se le acercaron para admirar el arma.

—Ciento un poder único en esta arma. –mencionó Chizuru impresionada.

—Que linda... me da pena tocarla. –dijo Mai.

—Y debe valer una fortuna. –los ojos de Terry se transformaron en $$$.

—Ni lo pienses... –le dijo su mujer sacándosela con cautela.

— Viendo el panorama K', tendrás que cuidar a Athena de ahora en adelante. – comento Chizuru.

— ¡QUE! –gritaron todos sorprendidos, incluso K'.

—Jamás lo permitiré. –aseguro Iori.

—Terminara matándola Chizuru, yo la llevare a mi casa. –sugirió Kyo. —Ahí estará a salvo.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! –exclamo golpeando su puño contra la mesa, ambos rivales se miraron desafiantes.

— ¿Y que propones Yagami? Tú y Chizuru ya no tienes sus poderes gracias a Ash. –le recordó Ryo al lado de Kyo.

—pues Ryo tiene razón Iori. –dijo Mary.

—Tampoco esta a salvo contigo Kyo, no olvides que Ash esta tras de ti. –agrego Elisabeth.

—Es por eso que pensé en ti K', eres el indicado para protegerla. –le dijo Chizuru con seriedad.

—Ella puede protegerse sola, ya la has visto. –mencionó K' la pelea que tuvo Athena hace poco con Leona.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. –susurro la militar con resentimiento tocando su herida.

—Es cierto K', pero será por poco tiempo es hasta que pueda controlar sus poderes y sus emociones. –le aseguro Chizuru tratando de convencerlo.

— ¿Emociones? –pregunto con curiosidad Iori.

—Lo que acaban de ver fue a una diosa furiosa y si mas recuerdo Athena me conto de un sueño que tuvo hace tiempo, no se parecía en nada a la guerrera de armaduras doradas, su deber es liberar a Leona como también a Iori de la maldición de Orochi, no asesinarlos. –explico la morena.

— ¿Qué crees que salió mal? –le pregunto Leona a la morena.

—Fue esa voz. –dijo Athena haciéndose ver por los demás, algunos la miraban enojados, ella bajo la vista apenada al ver a Leona lastimada, al parecer recordaba todo.

— ¿Cuál voz Athena? –le pregunto Elisabeth acercándose a ella.

—El odio se apodero de mi y esa voz... era la de una mujer, me resulto familiar y una parte de mi concordó con ella... en verdad lo siento, no se que me paso. –dijo volviendo a mirarlos por lo bajo.

—pues díselo a mi espalda cuando nos arrojaste contra la pared. –dijo haciéndose el ofendido Terry.

—Terry. –lo llamo Mai, este lo miro.—Cállate

—y esa voz no será la misma diosa Atenea. –supuso Mary

—No, estoy segura que se trata se otra persona. –aseguro la psíquica.

— Eso es extraño... pero ya averiguare de quien se trata. –se comprometió Chizuru. —Volviendo al tema. –dijo echando una mirada rápida a Athena y K'.

— ¡YO NO SOY NIÑERA! ¡ME REUSO! –declaro Dash.

— ¿De que habla? –cuestiono Athena.

—El será tu nuevo guarda espaldas. –le susurro Mai entre risitas y Athena quedo verde del susto.

—Descuida Dash, yo cuidare de la hermosa Athena. –hablo Terry. —Como líder de Fatal Fury, soy el más apto para esta misión. –dijo orgulloso de si mismo, Athena se sintió mareada tan solo el hecho de pensar de vivir con el.

— ¡QUE! ¿Y donde dormirá? –protesto celosa Mary.

—Ya Rock esta algo crecidito preciosa... ya tiene salir y volar. –dijo Terry, Athena negó con la cabeza asustada.

— Cuñadito... recuerdas al pececito naranja que juraste cuidar hace unos meces y un día apareció flotando en su propia pecera boca arriba. –recordó Mai.

—Ne... Nemo- balbució Terry como niño al acordarse.

— Aja luego desapareció. –volvió hablar la ninja.

— ¿Cómo paso? ¡Fuiste tu Mai! ¡Te lo comiste! –le reprocho el rubio Bogard y Mai abrió sus ojos grandes, se veía furiosa.

— ¡Claro que No! ¡Tu lo descuidaste! El pobre pez murió de hambre ¡Nunca lo alimentaste! –grito alterada la castaña Mai.

— ¿Y como es que desapareció? –cuestiono desconfiado Terry, Mai estaba a punto de lanzarse a el para matarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Porque tu te lo comiste pensando que era sushi. –le recordó su mujer.

—¡Oh no! Nemo ¿Cómo dejaste que te comiera? –lloriqueo Bogard mientras se limpiaba la nariz con su gorra, para algunos le resulto algo asqueroso.

Athena la miro suplicante a Chizuru, como si le gritara ¡No dejes que me lleve!

—Bueno ya ¡Basta de vueltas! –se hizo escuchar la morena. —Athena quieras o no te iras con K' a su nuevo refugio y tu K' te harás responsable de ella ¡y no se hable mas!

Athena no le agrado nada la idea, le parecía algo ilógico que un chico dos años menor que ella sería quien la proteja, K' gruño enojado, odiaba recibir órdenes y mucho menos de una mujer, pero le guste o no era su deber y tampoco dejaría que Igniz se salga con la suya, no tenía otra que aceptarlo.

—Bien. ¡Vámonos! –le ordenó K' a la idola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –parpadeo varias veces asustada Athena. — ¿Y mis cosas?

—Luego mandare a buscarlas. ¡Apúrate! –y salió del templo en busca de su motocicleta, mientras la esperaba.

— Te compadezco amiga... pero no te preocupes el no se atreverá a lastimarte –la animo Mai, Athena asintió nerviosa y estaba a punto de salir Chizuru la tomo de la mano.

— Athena... estarás bien con K' y sus aliados... no temas, yo estaré al tanto de ti. –dijo dulcemente, Athena casi sonrió, pero la abrazo, mientras la abrazaba una luz dorada capto su atención e inconscientemente se acerco, era su espada que brillo aun mas apenas la tomo.

—Reconoce a su dueña. –dijo Mary divertida.

— ¿Qué hare con ella Chizuru? –le pregunto refiriéndose a la espada.

—Cuidarla, te será muy útil cuando tengas que luchar. –le aconsejo la morena y K' toco la bocina de su moto, estaba apurado para irse.

—Debo irme.- se despidió Athena de sus amigos y salió del templo, Iori la siguió deteniéndola del brazo.

— Yo te llevare a donde sea. –le dijo mirando con desconfianza al peliblanco quien se encontraba cerca.

— No Yagami, ella es mi responsabilidad ahora, lárgate. –se apuro en contestar K' y el pelirrojo estaba a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hizo por su novia.

—Iori... ya escuchaste a Chizuru, estaré bien. –le prometió.

—Cualquier cosa, llámame. –le dijo serio, ella sonrió, le agrada sentir que le importaba.

—Lo hare. –y cuando estaban a punto de despedirse con un beso, K' toco bocina nuevamente, Iori gruño sobre los labios de su Princesa, ella no pudo evitar reír y se fue con Dash del templo.

...

—Kensou... gracias. –le dijo la idola al acercarse, el estaba descansando cerca de un árbol habían terminado su entrenamiento con su maestro y estaban cansados.

—¿Por qué? –la miro por un momento.

—Con todo lo sucedido no tuve el tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Iori. –le dijo bajando su vista.

—No lo hice por el... sino por ti. –le afirmo.

—Yo... –se incomodo, sabia lo que sentía por ella.

—Eres mi mejor amiga... somos compañeros de equipo, entrenamos juntos y a pesar de mis sentimientos me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo. –propuso nervioso esperando su respuesta, no quería perder su amistad y que fuera todo como antes.

—Es lo que mas deseo... –sonrió. —formas parte de mi vida Sie al igual que el maestro Chin y Bao, siempre contaras conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. –los amigos se miraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ambos estaban felices, no podían estar separados ni enojados después de tanto tiempo de conocerse y luchar juntos en equipo, ahora si el equipo Soiders estaban mas unido que nunca.

Continuara...

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	17. Es hora que recuerdes quien eres

**Capitulo XVII**

_"Es hora que recuerdes quien eres..." _

—Woow ¡Que lindo! –se expreso Kula mientras se miraba al espejo, se había probado el traje de colegiala de Athena.

—y te queda perfecto. –sonrió la idola sentada en el borde de la cama. Kula de repente cambio su expresión a una triste. —¿sucede algo?

—Yo... siempre quise ser una persona normal... asi como tu.- Athena se acerco y se miro junto con ella en el espejo.

—Hace poco creí que yo también lo era Kula y no es asi... pero aquí estoy. –la animo.

—hablo de ir a la escuela, tener amigos de mi edad, salir a bailar, tener citas... ser una verdadera adolescente con una vida normal. –dijo Kula numerando sus sueños imposibles.

—Eres una adolescente normal. –afirmo.

—No, no lo soy. –negó con la cabeza.

—creo que no me exprese bien, serás una adolescente normal. –Kula se giro con expresión confusa.

—No entiendo Athena.

—Mi querida Kula Diamond. –dijo corriendo su flequillo celeste a un costado y volvió a sonreír. —Iras a la escuela, tendrás muchos amigos y todos te verán como una verdadera adolescente con una vida normal. –Kula se impresiono pero estaba feliz, rogaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

— ¡Es lo que mas deseo!

—Te anotare a la preparatoria y empezaras tus clases mañana. –le aseguro.

—pero no tengo papeles de identificación... solo la de NESTS. –se entristeció.

—No te preocupes por eso, tu amiga "La idol pop Athena Asamiya" hará que tus sueños se hagan realidad. – dijo con naturalidad haciendo que se mirara nuevamente sobre el espejo, la emoción se apodero de Kula.

—¡SIIIIIII!

...

—Te falta Kusanagi ¿No es asi? – le dijo Shion, estaban apoyados en un alambre mientras veían a los niños alegres jugar en el parque de juegos.

—Si asi es. –contesto sin ánimos.

—¿Qué te sucede Ash? –le pregunto, últimamente estaba muy extraño.

—Shion... te pusiste a pensar que seria de este lugar cuando Saiki y Orochi tomen el mando. –

—Y acabe con la humanidad... será una gran matanza, todo un caos. –Suspiro cansado.— y confuso... esos pobres niños no tienen idea lo que les esperan. –Ash lo miro por un momento, su compañero se veía triste.

—También lo creo... este mundo esta bien tal y como esta. –recordó su infancia con su amiga Elisabeth mientras veía a dos niños correr y sonrió, Shion comprendió sus palabras estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho y también se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no lo admitían no estaban del todo de acuerdo con el plan de su jefe.

...

—Aun no creo que estés aquí, cuando K' te trajo me puse muy contenta. –dijo emocionada tomándola de las manos.

—Que bueno Kula... pero porque. –dijo Athena con curiosidad.

—porque no conozco a ninguna niña de mi edad para que sea mi amiga... me sentía tan sola. –dijo algo desanimada.

—pero no estas sola tienes a K', Diana...

—No es lo mismo. –la interrumpió. —contigo puedo hablar cosas que con ellos no.

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—bueno... pues de chicos. –se sonrojo levemente, Athena sonrió sabia de que se trataba.

—Algo se de ellos, por ejemplo cuando te dicen que te quieren sabes que dicen la verdad porque te están mirando a los ojos como si fueran lo mas tierno del mundo. –suspiro Athena recordando a su pelirrojo.

—Sabes, que estés con Iori me da esperanza que K' me mire de otra manera. –dijo Kula con una amigable sonrisa.

—El te quiere mucho Kula.

—pero no de la forma que yo quiero, vive diciendo que soy una niña. –dijo algo triste lo ultimo. —Tu y Iori son diferentes, sin embargo se aman sin importar la edad que se lleven.

—Es cierto nos llevamos 9 años. –dijo sin importancia Athena. —Tu y K' solo 2, no hay mucha diferencia y que fueran distintos no significa que no puedan ser feliz y estar juntos, sino mírame a mi y a Iori. –la alentó, Kula la miro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso quiere decir que no pierda las esperanzas de que se fije en mí. –dijo y Athena asintió varias veces.

Kula empezó Kula a dar saltitos por toda la habitación cuando entra K' y la ve, se quedo pálido parado viendo a la peli celeste como un tonto al verla usar ese traje de colegiala le hacia ver mas tierna y dulce... y sobre todo que se lograba notar bien su cuerpo que ya no obviamente eran la de una niña como pensaba.

—¿K' te sientes bien? -le pregunto Kula preocupada.

—Si... es solo. –agito su cabeza cambiando de tema. — ¡Que haces usando esa cosa!-se refirió al traje de escuela frunciendo el ceño.

— Mañana... ¡Iré a la escuela! –le anuncio feliz abrazándolo, K' la separo con cautela, lo ponía nervioso su acercamiento.

— ¿No te molesta verdad K'? –le pregunto Athena.

—No. –dijo mostrando la menor importancia que hizo que Kula se viera triste que a la idol no le agrado que fuera tan cruel, una idea paso por su mente.

—Cambia ese animo Kula. –la abrazo mientras K' estaba a punto de retirarse. —Te presentare a muchos amigos ya veras que te agradaran.

— ¿Amigos? –los ojos de Kula brillaron de alegría, K' aun seguía ahí escuchando.

— ¡Claro que si! –exclamo Athena. —Iras a primer año y como aun no conoces a nadie le pediré a Rock Howard que te ponga al corriente de los temas dados en clases.

— ¿Rock Howard? –repitió no lo conocía, K' apretó sus puños y sus dientes.

—Es el hijo adoptivo de Terry Bogard y un buen peleador KOF, presiento que se llevaran muy bien. –le guiño un ojo a su amiga que esta se sonrojo.

—Creo que ya se quien es. –tartamudeo Kula aun con sus mejillas rojas.

—Es un idiota. –murmuro K' se notaba molesto.

— ¿Acaso tu lo conoces para llamarlo asi? –le pregunto Athena a K' cruzada de brazos.

—Bah. –y salió de la habitación sin contestar.

—No se interesa por mí... –susurro Kula.

—Claro que si mi querida amiga... mucho más de lo que pensaba. –sonrió triunfante su estrategia de ponerlo celoso funciono.

...

— ¿Solo? –le pregunto Athena a K' quien se encontraba en la Azotea del edificio abandonado recostado sobre el suelo.

—Me gusta la soledad. –respondió sin siquiera verla, aun seguía enojado de lo de hace rato.

— ¿Por qué? Si tienes amigos. – se sentó a su lado también explorando las estrellas.

— ¿Amigos?

—Máxima, Foxi, Diana... y Kula. –los mencionó ella, K' se incomodo al nombrar a la ultima.

—Son solo aliados, compañeros. –aseguro. —Apuesto que si tendrían la oportunidad de dejarme lo harían.

— ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que no? –dijo divertida Athena. —Mucho menos Kula.

— ¿A que viene todo esto? –frunció el ceño.

—Se nota que te quieren mucho y todos ustedes forman como una bonita familia. –sonrió. —y si hubieran querido dejarte solo ya lo habrían hecho hace tiempo ¿No crees? Sobre todo Kula.

— ¿Por qué la mencionas tanto? –volvió a preguntar, le incomodaba.

—Por dios K', acaso no te has dado cuenta que su alma brilla cuando estas cerca de ella. –suspiro.

—Odio esos romanticismos baratos. –musito con impresión.

— ¿Por qué?

—Simple, es solo una niña. –afirmo seguro.

—Sabes... a veces te sorprenderías de los maduros que pueden ser los niños ahora... aun mas cuando se tiene 14 años. –dijo la psíquica dejando pensando al peliblanco. —Bueno ya es tarde... me iré a descansar. –balbució de sueño tapándose la boca mientras bajaba las escaleras.

K' apenas se fue sonrió a la razón que tenia la psíquica, Kula a veces es muy infantil pero hay momentos que enfrenta su realidad como una verdadera mujer lo haría, una pequeña guerrera que tuvo la misma suerte desafortunada que el... y hay momentos que cambiaba al mundo de cualquiera con una simple y amigable sonrisa. Siempre tan sumisa y dispuesta a enfrenar lo que sea y una gran amiga que daría hasta su propia vida por las personas que amaba.

No sabía que es lo que pasaría en el torneo, pero debía dejar su orgullo aun costado y seguir lo que dicte su corazón.

Eran maso menos como las doce y media de la noche, Athena no lograba conciliar el sueño, se sentó sobre su cama, volteo a ver a su compañera de cuarto, Kula dormía lo mas bien, sonrió se veía muy tierna como una niña, una luz dorada llama su atención, era su espada que estaba alado de su cama iluminaba pausadamente, pero solo lo hacia cuando tenia contacto con ella, le pareció extraño y lo tomo, un hermoso rubí capto su vista como si la hipnotizara, no paro de verlo por un largo tiempo.

"Es hora que recuerdes quien eres..." –dijo una voz muy dulce y los ojos de Athena tornaron negros.

/Flash back/

—Prepárate, tenemos que salir. –le ordeno Orochi, viéndola recostada sobre el césped del jardín del palacio, ella pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, era el único que se parecía a la tierra y se sentía relajada, cómoda ya que no usaba su traje de armaduras sino un bello vestido blanco como usan las mortales griegas.

—No tengo ganas de ir a otra guerra. –musito cansada, odiaba pelear contra el imperio enemigo, no eran muy fuertes, siempre ganaba.

—No es una petición, sino una orden. –le dijo fríamente, odiaba a la guerrera de cabello purpura desde que nació de la cabeza de Zeus.

Era su hija preferida, la diosa mas poderosa de todo el Olimpo y eso tan solo le molestaba, el decía que las diosas solo sirven para las disputas en el consejo, no para salir a luchar en numerosas guerras, eso solo lo hacían los dioses. Antes de que ella apareciera Orochi era considerado la mano derecha del poderoso dios del imperio del cielo, no era su hijo, pero el gran dios lo trataba como si lo fuera, el único en quien confiaba y ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba la guerrera, su única prioridad para Zeus es Atenea, le ha enseñado a luchar como con nadie lo hizo, valores, le entrego sus preciadas armas, nunca pensó en deshacerse de ellas y se lo entrego a ella como si nada, eso lo molesto mas.

—Yamata... –se levanto ella acercándose a el. — ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Atenea nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, ella creía que Orochi fuera asi con todos pero con ella se mostraba más exigente y malvado.

—Porque eres una usurpadora Atenea. –la miro como siempre, con odio y se alejo de ella. —Ahora alístate y prepara tus armas-la apuro mientras se marchaba del lugar.

...

Zeus había reunido a todos los dioses en el consejo para comunicarles una noticia.

—Mi hija Atenea se desposara con uno de mis preciados guerreros. –Anuncio el gran dios.

Todos murmuraban mirándose entre si quien será el afortunado que se casara con la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, Atenea miraba a su padre atónita, no le había comentado el asunto, ni si quiera le pregunto si ella quería casarse, su padre había arreglado los demás casamientos de sus hermanas pero porque ella tenia que ser la excepción.

—Ese valiente Dios guerrero pasara hacer parte de mi familia... hablo de Yamata no Orochi, hijo de Gaia. –revelo el dios.

Orochi abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa, pensó que elegiría a cualquiera menos que pensaría en el, este se acerco a su dios al ser llamado, Atenea también se sorprendió de la decisión de Zeus.

— Ese es mi deseo y deberá cumplirse. –nadie protesto, excepto la diosa guerrera.

—Padre... usted sabe que he decidido conservar mi castidad perpetua y estuvo de acuerdo. –le recordó amablemente.

—Es cierto y estuve muy complacido... pero toda mujer necesita de un hombre y estaría muy orgulloso que te casaras con el. –le respondió el dios, Atenea bajo su cabeza aceptando su voluntad. —Además quiero recompensar a Orochi por su fidelidad a la corona y al consejo. –miro al guerrero de cabello blanco con seriedad y tomo su mano y la de su hija. —Te entrego a mí ser mas preciado Yamata no me defraudes. –termino diciendo uniendo ambas manos.

Yamata sonrió complacido a su dios, a pesar de todo Zeus no lo había olvidado y ahora formara parte de la familia real al desposar a Atenea, esa parte no le agrado nada, la odiaba, pero sabia muy bien lo que ella significaba para su dios y entregársela a el, era como si el mismo Zeus le entregara una parte de su cuerpo y la confiara, también significo mucho para Orochi.

— No lo hare señor. –respondió agradecido bajando un poco la cabeza como una reverencia.

...

Orochi caminaba por el bosque, le agrada respirar ese aire único de la tierra, la briza y la naturaleza en cada parte de su ser, esa sensación era extraordinaria y le hacían sentir bien, cuando escucha unos sonidos cerca en el Manantial y se acerca sin ser visto para inspeccionar. Y ahí fue cuando la vio, su futura esposa cubierta de las tibias y tranquilas aguas nadando hermosamente, desplazándose suave y serena como un estanque y no se dio cuenta de tiempo que llevo estando ahí mirándola, una ira lo azoto y se acerco cuando ella salía del agua, este no pudo evitar admirar su bien formado cuerpo ante ella, también de ser un dios, es un hombre y con gran fuerza de voluntad los aparto de inmediato hacia los hermosos ojos de las diosa.

— ¡Que haces aquí! – dijo casi gritando enojado.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. –sonrió con ironía ella, este serio quedo esperando otra repuesta. —Vine a visitar a Gaia y no resistí. –explico ella.

—No sabes el riesgo que corres, los humanos pueden verte. –dijo el con su misma expresión.

—También a ti. –replico ella. —No te preocupes Yamata, nadie viene a este lugar.

Nunca la había tenido tan cerca y totalmente desnuda ante el, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la piel de Atenea resplandecían como diamantes y al ver que ella no pensaba vestirse le dio la espalda, su corazón extrañamente martillaba de prisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda. –dijo divertida y se cayo de inmediato, ahora que lo recuerda nunca lo había visto con ninguna u otra diosa.

—Eso a ti no te interesa. –dijo secamente, nunca le había interesado una mujer, para el lo mas importante era su preciada tierra, es por eso que nunca se involucro con ninguna diosa.

—Pues los dioses no tenemos vergüenza de mostrarnos... y con esta actitud me vas hacer creer que estas tomando las costumbres de los humanos. –rio ella.

— ¡Yo no soy un humano! –rugió volteando a verla.

—Pero es comprensible pasas tanto tiempo aquí... es hermoso. –sonrió dulcemente observando el paisaje.

— ¿Hermoso? ¿Qué crees que es hermoso? –pregunto con curiosidad.

—La tierra y todo lo que hay en ella. –suspiro volviendo a la realidad. —Creo que ya es hora de irme. –dijo tomando su vestido y ponérselo para ya no incomodarlo.

...

Orochi no lograba dejar de pensar en ella, en esa belleza única que apenas se dio cuenta que poseía, Atenea era digna de el, es pura, tenia valentía y fortaleza, todo lo que buscaba de una mujer lo tenia ella, al principio pensó en casarse con ella y convertir su vida en un infierno, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

—Que suerte tienes Yamata, casarte con la Princesa guerrera, la mujer a la que tanto odias. –dijo Saiki y sonrió con burla entrando a su morada sin ser invitado.

—Es un castigo que sacare provecho de ello.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Le pediré a Zeus que termínenos de una vez con la raza humana y pasarnos vivir a la tierra. –le comunico con una malévola sonrisa. —Los humanos poco a poco están acabando con la naturaleza de la tierra con su horrenda civilización.

— ¿Y tu crees que aceptara? No olvides que tu prometida protege a esos mortales con tanto afán. –le recordó.

— ¡Va a tener que olvidarse de todos ellos! –alzo la voz enojado.

—Calma, aun no te has casado con ella. –rio.

—Ella va a tener que obedecerme o le pesara. –le aseguro.

—Cuidado Yamata, ella no es tan sumisa como aparenta ser. –le advirtió.

—Pero es inteligente... y sabe perfectamente que mis poderes han aumentado y soy más fuerte que su padre. –sonrió a lo cierto junto con Saiki.

—Entiendo si tu quieres podrías acabar con Zeus y tomar el mando del Olimpo...

...

La diosa se encontraba entrenando felizmente espada contra espada con uno de sus preciados guerreros en el Jardín ya estaban cansados y por un momento se abrazaron como hermanos que son, Orochi apretó sus mandíbulas apenas los vio y se acerco de inmediato.

— Apolo, Zeus pide tu presencia en el consejo. –dijo Orochi, mas bien lo ordeno y era cierto ya que el mismo Zeus se lo había comendado.

— ¿Ya? –se quejo el dios del sol.

— Si. –afirmo rotundamente.

— Bien, tendré que obedecer. –este se fue sin antes despedirse de su hermana.

Orochi al verlo marchar, la miro con enojo, como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo y se dio vuelta para irse también.

— Yamata. –lo llamo. — Ya que vamos a casarnos, que te parece si ya empezamos a luchar juntos. – le propuso, este se dio vuelta para mirarla una vez mas.

— Me parece bien. –medio sonrió. — Creo que ya empiezas agradarme. –dijo y ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Igual tu. –se acerco a el aun mas y le extendió su mano. — ¿Paz? –le pregunto ella esperando una respuesta, este dudo pero la tomo.

— Paz... y amor. –esto ultimo incomodo a la guerrera, ya que ella no estaba segura de entregar ese sentimiento.

...

— No puede ser... –se lamento el dios.

— Como acaba de escuchar Zeus, yo misma lo veo... si usted permite que ambos se casen nacerá un Dios fuerte y despiadado quien acabaría con todo el Olimpo y será quien también lo despoje de su trono y del imperio del cielo. –predijo el Oráculo.

— y ¿Qué me sugieres? –pregunto sin ánimos.

— Sepáralos... Orochi y Atenea no pueden crear a ese demonio... seria la combinación perfecta de ambos y la destrucción de no solo de todos nosotros sino también de la misma tierra. –aseguro ella.

— Seguiré tu consejo, nadie me despojara de nada. –afirmo firmemente, lo que ellos no sabían que otra persona a escondidas había escuchado toda la conversación.

...

Y ahí estaba ella limpiando tranquilamente sus armas siendo observada por cierto dios que no se tomo la molestia de esconderse, estaba apoyado sobre la puerta, ella lo vio.

— Piensas quedarte ahí... ¿Por qué no me ayudas? –sugirió con una amigable sonrisa.

— Atenea... –dijo su nombre en un susurro y fue acercándose a ella teniéndola en frente, levanto su mano y con un solo dedo acaricio su mejilla y miro sus ojos, eran los mas hermosos que había visto, quería probarse algo y sin previo aviso la beso, sintió como su piel se iriso cuando sus labios chocaron con las de ella, eran suaves como la misma ceda y tubo la necesidad de probar mas de ella y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el profundizándolo, ese mismo martilleo seguía ahí y fue mas fuerte cuando la diosa sin experiencia alguna intentaba corresponderle de la misma manera, pero ella lo hacia mas por obligación que por amor.

Luego la abrazo con tanta fuerza, como si quisieran arrebatársela, Atenea aun no lograba conciliar lo que acaba de suceder, todo fue muy rápido.

— No dejare que nadie te separe de mí... nadie- le dijo muy cerca de su oído como si le hiciera una promesa.

...

— Padre ¿Me ha llamado? –hizo una reverencia la diosa para luego mirarlo.

— Hija... recuerdo que me una vez me habías dicho que hubieras querido ser humana y vivir en la tierra. –le recordó Zeus, ella sonrió ampliamente esperanzada.

— Si.

— Ese deseo puede estar a punto de cumplirse. –le enseño un rayo blanco muy especial que sostenía en su mano.

— Oh padre me harías tan feliz. –se atrevió abrazarlo, no era costumbre esos sentimentalismos pero el también la abrazo, no quería hacerlo pero era por el bien de todos.

— Debo advertirte que cuando renazcas como mortal no recordaras quien fuiste aquí, guardare tus poderes y tu esencia muy dentro de ti para que puedas defenderte y proteger a los humanos como lo has estado haciendo. –le informo con seriedad mientras le entregaba su rayo.

— Lo hare... –dijo disminuyendo su rayo y ocultarlo dentro de sus pechos al cual a su padre le pareció algo extraño. —pero no entiendo ese cambio. –sospecho ella. — ¿Qué pasara con mi casamiento con Yamata?

— Jamás se realizara. –sentencio sin pensarlo.

— ¡No! –grito Orochi haciéndose ver por ambos.

—Yamata retírate. –le ordeno el gran dios.

—Por favor Orochi, no compliques las cosas. –suplico ella.

—Yo no la complico... ¡El lo hace! –apunto a Zeus. —Te quiere apartar de mi por una estúpida profecía.

— ¿Profecía?- miro sin comprender a su padre, sabia que había algo mas en todo esto.

—El Oráculo hace poco profeso que si te desposaba con Orochi en un futuro tendrían un niño, mejor dicho un demonio que acabara con todo mi pueblo tomando mi lugar y yo eso no voy a permitirlo. –dijo Zeus.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... Atenea y yo no vamos a permitirlo. –aseguro queriendo tomar la mano de ella, pero Atenea se nego.

—Lo siento Yamata... pero no puedo. –dijo ella bajando su vista, muy triste. —Amo a mi padre y a nuestra nación... no quiero que eso suceda, entiende.

—Creí que... –susurro. —No me hagas esto por favor no lo hagas. –pidió, Atenea se asombro al igual que Zeus ¿Orochi pidiendo por favor? Aun mas cuando se arrodillo ante ella y se aferro a su cintura, sentía sus húmedas lagrimas sobre su vientre. —Te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie... no me dejes. –suplico una y otra vez, Atenea se compadeció de el acariciando su cabello al cual ella no tenia idea de lo provocaba en el y se agacho para estar a la misma altura que el tomando de su rostro y sonrió tiernamente.

—Siempre supe que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad se escondía este dios sensible que veo ahora. –este le correspondió la sonrisa con esperanza. —Eres fuerte y podrás seguir adelante sin mi porque... el amor no se creo para una diosa devota como yo. –con sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas se levanto al igual que el dios defraudado y cuando quiso alejarse Orochi la tomo de la muñeca y con suma brusquedad la atrajo a el, la miro a los ojos con rabia, con odio.

—Nunca me habían humillado de esta manera, nunca. –remarco sus palabras, daban miedo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija! –lo amenazo Zeus tomando uno de sus rayos, este era dorado y resplandeciente, Orochi empujo a la diosa a un lado que cayo al suelo y un trueno se escucho.

Zeus no dudo en arrojar su rayo hacia el pero Orochi logro controlarlo y el rayo dio una vuelta reversa directo al gran dios quien lo golpeo con su brazo y fue a dar directo al techo, luego un viento muy fuerte lo atrajo hasta Yamata quien lo tomo del cuello y con una de sus manos extrajo su alma pura y blanca, la deshizo con su puño en el momento. Un dios no lo es sin su alma y con un grito desgarrador Zeus desapareció. Todo pareció ser tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Atenea actuar quedo congelada en su lugar tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

—Pa.. Padre. –murmuro tomando la corona de olivos, lo único que quedo de el.

—El mismo se lo busco. –dijo caminando hacia al trono y ocupar el lugar que perteneció a Zeus. —De ahora en adelante me perteneces Princesa, me serás fiel, me respetaras y me obedecerás en todo quieras o no. –le ordeno fríamente, ella lo miro con odio levantándose.

— ¡Maldito! –saco su espada y corrió hacia el pero Orochi tan solo utilizando el poder de sus ojos rojos la arroja hacia atrás contra una pared, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Atenea apenas lograba levantarse.

—Creo que no lo estamos entendiendo... –dijo al tiempo de patear lejos la espada de ella para que no la tomara. —Todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, aun puede serlo Atenea.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, luchare hasta morir si es preciso. –aseguro ya parada.

—pues seria una lastima. –dijo mirándola de arriba hasta abajo con deseo. —pero te necesito viva para que crees a mi hijo.

— ¿Hijo?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que profeso el Oráculo? Nuestro hijo seria la combinación perfecta de ambos, el Dios más poderoso a quien todos temerán. –le recordó.

— Olvidaste decir despiadado quien destruirá todo el olimpo y a la humanidad... ¡No creare a un demonio! –grito enfurecida.

—No es una petición, lo harás. –dijo tomándola del brazo mirándola firme a los ojos..

—vas a tener que obligarme. –aseguro con desprecio.

—Entonces asi será. –respondió entre dientes por la actitud de ella.

De pronto llego el dios del tiempo junto con su Clan.

—Ya tenemos todo bajo control. –le informo Saiki a Orochi.

—Saiki tu también ¡Traidor! –quiso atacarlo pero fue retenida por sus aliadas Rimelo y Shroom, pero eso no la detuvo para darles unos golpes certeros a las chicas y dejarlas caer doloridas al suelo y al tiempo ve venir a Mukai peligrosamente y ella se preparo para también loquearlo con sus poderes.

_"No luches... ya tendrás tiempo para vengarte pero solo podrás hacerlo estando con vida."-_le dijo mentalmente una dulce voz y se dejo de pelear dejándose derrotar por el demonio rojo, esa voz misteriosa tenia razón.

—Es inútil que luches Atenea, lo sabes. –dijo Saiki al tiempo de acercarse y arrebatarle su escudo que admiro por un momento. —Sáquenla. –ordeno volteándose y alejarse.

—Espera Saiki. –el dios del tiempo bufo, se acerco esta vez Orochi y quiso tocar su rostro pero ella lo rechazo molesta esquivando su mirada y este se acerco a su oído y susurro. —puedes evitarte tanto sufrimiento si tan solo aceptaras reinar a mi lado. –le dio un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla que ella lo sintió muy frio y escalofriante. —Piénsalo. –y después se la llevaron.

—Olvídala Yamata... es una fiera orgullosa. –le aconsejo.

—Ya sabré domarla, es solo cuestión de tiempo. –contesto confiado.

...

Atenea se encontraba encerrada en una fría y oscura mazmorra y no pudo evitar llorar al recordar la muerte de su padre pero fue solo un instante, seco sus lagrimas sabia que no lograba nada con llorarlo sino acabando con su asesino.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. –pensó mientras observaba las gruesas y fuertes paredes rocosas en donde estaba. —¡Psycho ball! –lanzo y no salió nada, se dio cuenta que el lugar era especial y le impedían utilizar sus poderes. —Maldito Orochi, es muy astuto.

La puerta de su cautiverio se abrió y ella por su puesto se puso a la defensiva, vio a una mujer encapuchada en la entrada, no se lograba reconocerla pero sostenía una bolsa de trapo color marrón oscuro y las arrojo a los pies de Atenea y de golpe se cerro la puerta.

Desconfiada tomo la bolsa y la abrió y se encontró con sus armas, su espada y su escudo, se alegro y recordó...

Flash back...

— Padre ¿Me ha llamado? –hizo una reverencia la diosa para luego mirarlo.

— Hija... recuerdo que me una vez me habías dicho que hubieras querido ser humana y vivir en la tierra. –le recordó Zeus, ella sonrió ampliamente esperanzada.

— Si.

— Ese deseo puede estar a punto de cumplirse. –le enseño un rayo blanco muy especial que sostenía en su mano.

— Oh padre me harías tan feliz. –se atrevió abrazarlo, no era costumbre esos sentimentalismos pero el también la abrazo, no quería hacerlo pero era por el bien de todos.

— Debo advertirte que cuando renazcas como mortal no recordaras quien fuiste aquí, guardare tus poderes y tu esencia muy dentro de ti para que puedas defenderte y proteger a los humanos como lo has estado haciendo. –le informo con seriedad mientras le entregaba su rayo.

— Lo hare... –dijo disminuyendo el rayo y ocultarlo dentro de sus pechos al cual a su padre le pareció algo extraño.

Fin del flash back...

— El rayo... –lo saco de inmediato y sonrió al ver esa hermosa luz, tomo sus armas colocando cada una en su lugar y tomo el rayo con ambas manos y pidió con toda su alma... — Renacer en la tierra... renacer en la tierra. –repetía una y otra vez y el rayo cada vez resplandecía mas y lo lanzo contra la pared y un relámpago se escucho por todo el olimpo llegando a oídos de Orochi quien salió corriendo a detenerla, mientras tanto Atenea vio el hermoso planeta Azul que la esperaba detrás del portal que creo el rayo y sin dudarlo se lanzo.

— ¡NO! ATENEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... –grito Yamata al verla desaparecer.

Ella se sentía feliz, nubes blancas y vientos a su alrededor, caía confortablemente desde el cielo hacia un hermoso castillo y como luz blanca desapareció y el grito de llanto de una niña se escucho, la joven reina Elena había dado luz a una preciosa bebe de cabello y ojos lilas.

/Fin del Flash back/

Athena parpadeo varias veces saliendo del encanto, volvió a la realidad, la espada aun estaba en sus manos, ya no brillaba, Kula aun dormía y el primer nombre que se le paso por su mente fue...

— Orochi. –y salió del edificio llevando consigo la espada.

Continuara...

Momentos culminantes xD... espero que les aya gustado hay muchas cosas por descubrir...

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	18. Atenea y la aparición de Yamata

**Capitulo XVIII**

" Atenea y la aparición de Yamata no Orochi"

Mientras tantos un niño de 14 años camina tomándose de la cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, no tenia idea que fueron esas escenas que aparecieron por su mente donde aparecía su Amo Orochi y sintió odio, sus ojos rojos eran aun mas fríos y pego un grito como nunca despertando a todo el mundo que de un santiamén aparecieron todos ahí.

— Chris, ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada Shermie, viéndolo todo nervioso y transpirado, quiso acercarse.

— Déjalo. –la detuvo Saiki del brazo, sabia de quien se trataba.

— pero Señor... –se cayo cuando lo vio acercarse a Chris.

— Ve y descárgate Yamata. –susurro Saiki y este lo miro comprendiendo y salió corriendo.

— ¡CHRIS! –lo llamo Yashiro al verlo huir.

— Síganlo para que no cometa una estupidez. –le ordeno el dios del tiempo a los reyes celestiales, estos asintieron y salieron disparados a seguirlo.

...

Kula despierta abriendo lentamente sus parpados y no ve a su amiga dormir, se exalto.

— ¡K'! –grito y llamo a todos sus amigos entraron de inmediato al cuarto. — Athena no esta.

En la mansión Yagami...

— ¡QUE!... ¡¿Se supone que el idiota de K' la cuidaría Chizuru?! –le reclamo por celular No, yo lo hare. –corto enseguida la comunicación y se levanto de la cama, tomo su chaqueta rápidamente y salió a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Kyo en el centro de Southtown...

— Yuki ya no insistas. –suspiro cansado. — No porque termine con Athena signifique que deje de quererla.

— ¿Aun la amas? Después que te engaño con tu enemigo mortal. –le recordó ella muy enojada.

— Si. –confirmo triste.

— Podemos volver a intentarlo Kyo... sabes que te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo. –y lo beso tomándole del rostro, Kyo la aparto de inmediato. — ¿Por qué no te dejas querer? Creí que querías volver conmigo.

— ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? –dijo desconfiado mirando ambos lados inspeccionando que no allá peligro.

— Tu me citaste aquí, me enviaste una nota. –dijo ella sin entender.

— No... yo no te envié nada. –contesto alerta, a el también le llego una nota firmada por Yuki.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de un edifico muy cerca de ahí...

— Muy bien ya es hora de actuar. –dijo Ash recostado boca bajo, observando a su objetivo con unos binoculares.

— ¿Dónde esta Ash? –apareció de repente Iori.

— Eh con que eres tu Yagami. –se levanto con una falsa sonrisa. — Pero tu ya no me sirves para nada.

— ¡CONTESTA! –grito y de pronto se escucho una explosión en un edificio, ambos voltearon a ver como el fuego se expandía.

— ¡LA CIUDAD ESTA EN LLAMAS! –grito un hombre asustado huyendo del humo y las llamas, al igual que toda la gente toda alborotadas, Iori voltio a ver al rubio, Ash ya no se encontraba.

Kyo tranquilizaba a Yuki abrazándola, llevándola a un lugar seguro, mientras escuchaban el alboroto, ni la policía ni los bomberos podían con el incendio que iba desplegándose hacia el norte de la ciudad.

— vuelve a tu casa y quédate ahí. –le dijo serio.

— Pe... pero...

— ¡SOLO HAZLO! – y fue corriendo a la parte de la cuidad en llamas donde se encontró con Mai que salto de un farol a un auto. — Mai

— Kyo ¿Qué esta pasando?–pregunto seria y asustada.

— ¡Chicos! –se acerco tosiendo Kensou junto con Bao y Momoko. — Hay que hacer algo, hay muchos heridos a causa del incendio...

— ¿Quién es el responsable de este desastre? –pregunto Kyo algo exaltado.

— Escuche que la policía decir que el fuego se propago primero en la iglesia de la ciudad. –comento Momoko, Kyo salió corriendo y los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras tanto Chris lanzaba sin control sus flamas purpuras por todas partes destruyendo aun mas la iglesia, que se desmoronaba lentamente, Shermie y Yashiro lo veían como si no lo conocieran, como si estuviera siendo controlado, había fuego y cenizas por todas partes y aun Chris no estaba satisfecho.

— ¡Detente! –grito Athena llegando y Chris estaba a punto de lanzar otra llamarada cuando la escucho, la vio parada en el medio del pasillo usando su traje de armaduras mostrando su espada, los ojos de Chris se mostraron monstruosamente rojos al instante y se fue acercando a ella desvaneciendo sus flamas y los dos se miraban con un profundo odio.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar... Atenea. –dijo ya teniéndola frente a frente.

— Lo mismo digo... Orochi. –pronuncio su nombre con repulsión. Los reyes celestiales se sorprendieron al saber que se trataba de su dios en el cuerpo de Chris como también Chizuru que acababa de llegar y de pronto también llegaron Kyo, Mai, Kensou, Momoko, Bao.

— Chizuru ¿que esta sucediendo? –le pregunto Kyo agitado mirando algo sorprendido a Athena con el traje de armaduras doradas frente de Chris y se percato de ver al equipo Orochi cerca.

— ¿Es Athena? –cuestiono Kensou también asombrado de verla, cuando llegaron también Elisabeth, Terry, Mary y al tiempo K', Kula y Maxima y al tiempo el equipo Heidern.

— Asi es Kensou, esta en la transformación de la diosa Atenea. –informo Mai.

— Eso no nada es bueno. –susurro Leona recordando la pelea contra la diosa.

— ¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando? –pregunto desentendido Terry al igual que todos.

— Al parecer otra vez Orochi se esta presentando en el cuerpo de Chris. –les informo Chizuru.

— ¡QUE! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

— Imposible. –musito Iori cerca, había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo Chizuru y de golpe llegaron a el imágenes del KOF'97, cuando los 3 clanes sellaron a Orochi y lo mucho que costo hacerlo, se atemorizo.

— Lo es Yagami. –le aseguro la morena también preocupada y todos estaban preocupados y algunos desanimados preparados para cualquier peligro que pueda ocurrir.

— Oigan... quiten esas caras largas. –les llamo la atención Ash que estaba jugando un poco con sus flamas verdes... pero ¿Cuándo llego?

— Ash... –susurro Betty casi inaudible con asombro.

— Y mejor prepárense porque parece que se viene una gran pelea entre dioses... pero la pregunta seria ¿Quién de los dos ganara? –sonrió con cinismo el francés para caminar hacia ellos con elegancia.

Muy cerca de ahí...

— Eres un maldito asesino Yamata y pagaras por ello. –lo amenazo la diosa psíquica.

— Tu te lo buscaste Princesa, además Zeus ya estaba viejo y tenia que dejar el mando a los mas jóvenes ¿No crees? –dijo con sarcasmo.

— Era mi padre... –dijo empuñando aun mas su espada. — y mi pueblo...

— Eran basura. –afirmo con malicia y Athena sin poder contenerse comenzó con la pelea atacándolo con su espada que sostenía con ambas manos, pero Orochi esquivaba todos sus espadazos.

— ¡MUESTRATE OROCHI! ¡MUESTRATE! –le exigía en cada ataque.

— ¿Para que? ¿Acaso me extrañabas princesa? –contesto con burla moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro.

— Agggrrr ¡ERES UN COBARDE! - -rugió ella atacando con mas fuerza y con una maniobra logra lastimar su hombro con su espada, Orochi en el cuerpo de Chris grito ahogado de dolor teniéndose de su hombro, Atenea sonrió complacida.

— ¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE! –grito enojado prendiendo sus llamas purpuras y con una gran llamarada sorpresiva se lo arroja la psíquica que hace que se de contra un gran ventanal que tenia la imagen de Jesús, los vidrios de las ventanas estallan al chocarcontra ella, como resultado la diosa cae hacia fuera de la iglesia.

Todos salen de la iglesia preocupados y ven a psíquica que logra incorporarse levantándose a pesar de las raspaduras de su rodilla y las cortaduras en uno de sus brazos, el edificio de desmoronaba aun mas.

— ¿Te lastimaste Princesa? –dijo también saliendo de la iglesia con sus flamas aun encendidas, ahora era el quien sonreía complacido.

— Idiota. –respondió ella.

Una tormenta se desata en la noche. Sus tenebrosos sonidos se pasean por toda la ciudad. Sólo la tenue luz de algunos pocos faroles iluminaban las calles.

— Es increíble como cambia el clima de la mañana a la noche. ¿No crees? -comento Orochi.  
— Hablas como si fuera la primera vez. –respondió Atenea con desconfianza, los demás se miraban entre si al escucharlos hablar como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

— He estado mucho tiempo encerrado en un maldito espejo y ahora estoy en este pequeño cuerpo. –dijo mirándose con repugnancia.

— puedes remarcarte en su cuerpo... hazlo. –dijo seria ella.

— Créeme no te conviene verme enojado... Princesa. –le advirtió.

— Es eso o... temes que termine humillándote antes los humanos que tanto detestas. –dijo apuntando a los chicos con la mirada. — Si no lo haces vas a tener que buscar otro cuerpo de niño para remarcarte porque pienso mutilarlo... vamos Yamata ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Orochi se veía furioso y algunos aun mas asustados.

— Bien ya lograste molestarme Atenea, te arrepentirás. –le aseguro Orochi y de pronto se manifestó en el cuerpo de Chris, alto, con su cabello blanco, su cuerpo musculoso y tatuado, las chicas se aterrorizaron a volver a verlo aferrándose a los chicos y los chicos solo apretaban sus puños con fuerza.

Atenea apretó aun mas sus mandíbulas conteniéndose cuando lo vio ahí parado recordando una vez mas la terrible muerte de su padre en manos de ese demonio.

— ¿Contenta? –cuestiono con ironía.

— Aun no. –negó ella. — Falta completar al fin con mi venganza. –Afirmo contemplando su espada.

— Tu misma lo dijiste, aun no es demasiado pronto... nos veremos en el próximo torneo KOF. –sonrió y de pronto desapareció junto con los reyes celestiales utilizando su tele transportación.

La diosa quedo perpleja, un rayo, seguido de otro fuerte trueno, ilumino todo el rostro de la psíquica.

— ¡MALDITO OROCHI! Mil veces ¡MALDITO! -grito de rabia enterrando con fuerza su espada al suelo enlodado, tomaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, lloro, grito, se sentía defraudada de si misma, quería matarlo de mil maneras, quería verlo sufrir y suplicar, hacerle llorar lagrimas de sangre por haber acabado con la vida de su padre "Zeus". Ni se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola, vio a los chicos cerca viéndola sufrir pero para ella eran desconocidos quienes la miraban con pena, se levanto de inmediato en posición de combate, no confiaba en ni uno de ellos después que defendieron a una guerrera de Orochi "Leona".

— ¡QUE QUIEREN! –exclamo ella.

—Somos tus amigos... –dijo Momoko algo asustada.

— ¿Amigos? –frunció el ceño.

—Asi es ¿No los recuerdas? –pregunto Kyo.

—No. –contesto secamente y desterrando su espada del suelo.

—Ok ok tranquila si... –dijo Terry con una sonrisa queriendo calmarla un poco.

—Iori tu eres el único que puede hacerle recordar antes que acabe con todos nosotros. –le dijo Chizuru suplicante.

—¿Es broma verdad? –contesto el pelirrojo pero la cara aterrada de la morena le decía lo contrario. —Bien.

—Ni un pasó más demonio pelirrojo. –le advirtió Athena apuntándolo con su espada cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Demonio pelirrojo... –repitió Terry comenzó a reír a carcajadas Iori le lanzo una mirada asesina que se cayo de inmediato.

—Solo quiero entregarte esto... –dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo y saco una vincha negra con dos estrellas de adornos que llamo la atención de ella. —Te pertenece. -y se lo arrojo a sus pies. Athena aun sin bajar la guardia la tomo y la admiro por unos momentos.

—Estrellas...- susurro al verlas brillar y los recuerdos llegaron a ella... recordó usando la misma vincha cuando conoció a su Maestro Chin y a Kensou, su primera pelean KOF en el '94 junto con su nuevo equipo, cuando Sie la salvo del derrumbe en el torneo, cuando empezó su amistad con Yuki y Kyo, cuando conoció a Bao y Momoko a las High School Girls... su romance y su primera vez con el Yagami... todo esos recuerdos y actuales volvieron vivos a su mente, era su propia vincha que tenia en sus manos, la que creía perdida y todo este tiempo la tenia Iori, miro a cada uno de sus amigos que se veían "algo" nerviosos.

—Oigan... con esas caras no tendrán entradas gratis para mi próximo concierto. –sonrió guiñando un ojos y los demás se miraron confusos pero se dieron cuenta que la antigua Athena había vuelto, no tardo ni un minuto para que todos se lanzaran a abrazarla, Ash se retiro en ese instantes mientras tanto Iori sonrió al ver que su Princesa volvió hacer la misma de siempre.

Continuara...

Si, lo se pendón por la tardanza es que hacer mi tarea de vacaciones de invierno je espero que les allá gustado...

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	19. La Henki-dama

**Capitulo XIX**

_"La Henki-dama"_

Después del incendio y lo sucedido en el centro de South Town algunos de los chicos KOF se encontraban en el templo Kagura, ya que otros se quedaron para ayudar a la gente, Athena volvió a su transformación normal y les conto lo sucedido, lo que recordó al quedar hipnotizada por su espada.

—Vaya... ahora entiendo porque Orochi y tu son enemigos mortales... el asesino a tu padre, Zeus. –rompió el silencio Chizuru.

— Acabo con todo mi mundo... el reino del cielo, el Olimpo. –susurro triste la psíquica mientras Bao curaba sus heridas. — Y lo peor es que...

— ¿Qué Athena? –se apresuro en preguntar Kyo.

— Que no se si con esta transformación de diosa guerrera podre ganarle. –les comunico defraudada de si misma y todos se miraron entre si, confusos.

— por todos los santos, no diga eso. –dijo Elisabeth con temor.

— Eres nuestra única esperanza. –siguió diciendo Mai.

— Lo se, lo se. –se levanto de inmediato dando vueltas y se quedo mirando el cielo por la ventana que comenzaba amanecer. — pero Orochi recuperara sus poderes, se que lo hará y será difícil.

— Podemos volver a sellarlo. –sugirió Iori.

— Una vez que este completamente en cuerpo y alma en este mundo ya todo será inevitable. –le respondió Athena. — El poder de un dios no tiene límites. –todos bajaron su cabeza como si no hubiera solución al problema, resignados.

— ¡No! –llamo la atención Terry. — Si luchamos todos juntos podemos acabarlo. –dijo muy seguro animándolos.

— ¡No digas estupideces! –le dijo furiosa Leona. — Orochi es un dios inmortal con poderes sobrenaturales nos eliminara fácilmente...

— ¡Espera Leona! –interrumpió Athena. — Tal vez Terry tenga razón.

— ¿A que te refieres? –cuestiono la soldado.

— La Henki -dama. –contesto la psíquica.

— ¿¡La Henki-Dama!? -dijeron todos al unísono.

— Asi es, la Henki-dama es una técnica muy especial que solos lo realizan los 12 dioses del olimpo pero conmigo es mas que suficiente. –se alegro en informar Athena esperanzada.

— ¡Estamos salvados! –grito Kula felizmente abrazando a K'.

— ¿En que consiste esa técnica? –pregunto Chizuru con interés al igual que los demás.

— Los dioses se reunían todos en un círculo y con mucha concentración dejaban fluir sus poderes en el centro realizando una esfera que aumentaba cada vez mas y mas su tamaño cada vez que absorbía mas y mas poder que extraía de cada uno hasta debilitarlos, Artemisa perdió contacto con nosotros, no aguanto sostener tanto poder y... murió en ese instante. –anuncio con tristeza lo ultimo. — Es por eso que no volvimos hacerla.

— Lo lamento. –susurro Mai como consuelo al cual Athena solo sonrió.

— Pero... –musito la psíquica algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Hay algo mas? –pregunto Iori, mas bien lo afirmo conociéndola.

— Es mejor dejarlo como ultima opción, la Henki-dama como poderosa también puede ser destructiva, si no la controlamos podríamos acabar con el planeta entero, seria el final. –volvió a comunicar Athena y se escucho algunos maldecir.

— Sin embargo... Acabaría con Orochi ¿No es asi? –le cuestiono K' a la psíquica a que los demás lo miraron con asombro.

— Si, Estoy segura que esa energía acumulada podrá acabar con Yamata no Orochi, si es recibida directamente a el. A si es amigos el poder de cada uno de los 12 guerreros mas poderosos del mundo terminara con su maldita vida. –dijo firmemente al cual todos quedaron conforme a lo dicho.

En el cuartel NESTS...

—Se... Señor a... aquí esta Oro...Orochi. –tartamudeo muy asustada Angel.

— ¡Que dices! –se levanto Igniz con sorpresa al ver al dios entrar junto con el inesperado Saiki.

—Que tal Igniz. –saludo con ironía el dios del tiempo.

—Maldito ¡Tu tienes mi daga! –quizo Igniz atacarlo pero Orochi se interpuso entre ellos.

—No vinimos a eso. –le dijo Orochi serio a ambos.

— ¿A que han venido a mi cuartel? – cuestiono tratando de mostrarse fuerte, sin miedo de tener al dios frente a el con su cuerpo original.

—Tengo entendido que patrocinaras el próximo torneo KOF ¿Es cierto? –pregunto Yamata.

—Asi es. –respondió Igniz.

—También que ayudaste a revivir a mis reyes celestiales. –volvió hablar Orochi y el mismo Igniz asintió.

—Te proponemos que te alíes con nosotros NESTS. –dijo Saiki sin interés alguno de que se una a su equipo con los brazos cruzados.

—Escucho. –musito Igniz con esos aires de superioridad volviéndose acomodar en su gran silla, le interesaba la propuesta.

—Tenemos que aliarnos para asi liquidar a esos estorbos luchadores KOF con ayuda de tus agentes en el torneo, el lugar donde pienso atacar ahora que recupere mis poderes y mi cuerpo soy el doble mas fuerte que antes. –le informo Yamata. —Si aceptas y me eres fiel y todo sale como espero te prometo que te convertiré en el dios inmortal que tanto deseas. –sonrió Orochi dando al clavo ya que Igniz abrió sus ojos aun mas de la sorpresa, Saiki iba a protestar pero Yamata no lo dejo.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes convertirme en un dios inmortal como tu? –lo interrogo con entusiasmo al ver que su ambición esta a in paso de cumplirse.

—Llevo en mi todos los poderes de los dioses mas fuertes del Olimpo, lo que me pides es algo muy sencillo. –le aseguro Yamata.

— ¡Acepto! –exclamo sin pensarlo dos veces Igniz, Saiki gruño de rabia mientras que Orochi sonrió complacido.

Días después...

Como todas las mañanas, Kyo hacia su entrenamiento junto con Shingo en un salón enorme apto para entrenar en la Mansión Kusanagi...

— Maestro ¿Cree que podremos vencer a Orochi sin tener que utilizar esa técnica llamada Henki-dama? –comento preocupado Yabuki.

— Eso esperamos, no queremos terminar con el mundo –respondió Kyo, mientras practicaba sus golpes al lado de Singo.

— Pienso igual, además es preferible eso a que morir en sus manos- comento Shingo quien a momentos breves intentaba sacar llamas como su maestro deteniéndose.

— Asi es amigo, aunque estoy preocupado por...

— Athena.- cerró la frase Shingo, aún insistente en sacar flamas.

— Aja, fue mi mejor amiga la extraño y demasiado –confeso triste.

— Hablando de roma, Athena se asoma. –bromeo al verla entrar Yabuki.

— ¡Oye! –lo reto la psíquica de su amiga.

— Athena ¿Qué haces aquí? Sucedió algo. –supuso Kyo.

— Necesito que hablemos... a solas. –dijo mirando a Yabuki.

— Ok, ok ya me fui. –y se retiraba ofendido.

— Después seguimos con el entrenamiento Yabuki – le dijo Kyo antes de verlo ir

— Kyo... necesito, no es decir QUIERO que vuelvas a verme como tu amiga. –le suplico Athena.

— Por mas que quiera, no puedo. –aseguro.

— Por favor...

— Te amo demasiado para conformarme solo con eso... no soy como Kensou. –bajo un poco su mirada, no quería ver su carita triste y suplicante, temía acceder y quiso irse pero Athena en un impulso de desesperación se sube por la espalda de Kyo y se aferra a el con fuerza.

— Te lo suplico Kyo, vuelve hacer el mismo, te extraño. –lloraba cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— No me lo hagas difícil Athena... bájate YA. –le dijo tratando de sacársela pero parecía una garrapata clavada en su espalda.

— No hasta que me aceptes como amiga nuevamente. –le respondió ella.

— Esto es un truco tonto que no funcionara. –dijo al tiempo que la tomo del brazo y logro sacarla de su agarre.

— Sera difícil al principio pero te juro...

— No jures NADA. –alzo la voz y se tomo del cabello para serenarse un poco. — ¿De que servirá que volvamos a ser amigos? Ya no será lo mismo entre nosotros, ya nada será igual... –apretó su puño queriendo retroceder el tiempo y poder haberle hablado de sus sentimientos antes que conociera a Iori o poder en ese instante arrancarse el corazón, pero bien dice el dicho que en corazón no se manda, Athena le costo creer que perdió completamente a su mejor amigo comprendió sus palabras y sin mas que decir se marcho lentamente llorando aun mas, pero con el consuelo que lo había intentado.

Continuara...

**Gracias a todos por sus Rewies, me ayudan mucho excepto la IOLEONISTA ultratech Warrior que con su comentario de mal gusto no logro desanimarme y seguí escribiendo que es lo que mas me gusta hacer. **

**Muy pronto el próximo cap n_n***

**ATT. Athena1992 **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	20. Libre

**Capitulo XX**

_"Libre"_

El pelirrojo fumaba un placentero cigarrillo en su iluminado jardín de su mansión mientras observaba esa luna rojiza nuevamente, ya eran tres días seguidos que se tornaba en ese color. Hacia una semana que no veía a su novia, solo se comunicaban por teléfono por causa de su trabajo y entrenamiento al igual que ella, la extrañaba, intento llamarla nuevamente pero en ese instante se arrepintió, no quería molestarla ya que era tarde, meditaba en todo lo sucedido y el problema "Orochi", ya faltaba poco para el torneo y hace poco recibió una invitación KOF, volvió aspirar su cigarrillo y lo dejo salir lentamente de su boca cuando unas pequeñas manos taparon sus ojos, sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba ya que esa fragancia a fresas lo cautivaron desde el comienzo y lo podía distinguir perfectamente.

— ¿Adivina quien soy? –le susurro sobre su oído, si sin duda era ella, el dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos mas inocente que ha conocido.

— Ya era hora que aparecieras. –dijo el mostrándose enojado pero jamás podría, arrojo la colilla de cigarrillo, ella sonrió a respuesta ya estaba acostumbrada a los humores de su novio y se abrazaron.

— Lo siento, prometo que ya no volverá a pasar. –le dijo dulcemente y los dos se fundieron en un beso único y tranquilo. — ¿Me amas? –pregunto de la nada sobre sus labios, Iori la miro serio ¿Cómo aun duda de su amor por ella?

— Sabes si ¿Por qué lo cuestionas? –le reprocho ofendido.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi? –volvió a preguntar impaciente a su respuesta, Iori no entendía nada del porque ese interrogatorio ahora, tal vez quería un obsequio, pensó.

— Lo haría. –contesto muy seguro. — Pídeme lo que sea y será tuyo.

— Quiero que hagamos un pacto. – dijo seria como nunca la vio solo cuando se transformaba en esa diosa de armaduras, se asombro ¿Un pacto?

— No creo que sea buena idea. –contesto algo inquieto ya que hace 1.800 años atrás un Yasakani hizo un pacto de sangre con Orochi y no fue bendecido por ello.

— Tranquilo, es solo un pacto de amor eterno. –aclaro volviendo a sonreír, este suspiro aliviado. — Sin querer leí las historias de tu madre hace tiempo... Sakura se llamaba. –este asintió. — Y comprendí tantas cosas en ese momento, mis sueños de otro lugar pero hubo un detalle que capto mi atención. –explico.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sobre mi sangre ahora lo se, decía... "La sangre de Athena también podía liberar a cualquier alma maldita ya que era la actual diosa Atenea, enemiga del dios Orochi, la diosa guerra y sabiduría quien Zeus había enviado al mundo, algunos decían que encarno en la tierra como mortal... "–le recordó y Iori comprendió de inmediato.

— No. –sentencio firme recordando esas escenas de sangre y Athena desangrando en sus brazos.

— Sabes que es lo mejor para ti... recuperaras tus poderes y al fin te liberaras como siempre lo has deseado. .-argumento tratando de convencerlo.

— Te dije que NO y ya no insistas. –se volteo dándole la espalda, se veía furioso.

— Entonces no me amas lo suficiente. –afirmo ella, Iori volvió a verla y la tomo de los hombros.

— No lo entiendes Athena ¿Y si no logro parar? ¿Y si termino matándote como sucedió en el pasado?

— Eso no pasara... –le aseguro. — confió en ti.

— pues no lo hagas... –susurro bajando su vista y vio como ella se lastimo un costado de su cuello con sus uñas haciendo que saliera su preciada sangre, el Yagami no pudo evitar sentir sed como lo hacia solo un demonio, deseo beber su sangre que fluía mas y mas volviéndolo loco sus ojos fueron rojos por un momento y sacudió su cabeza de inmediato sacándose esas ideas de su mente.

— No quiero hacerte daño. –se alejo asustado de si mismo.

— No lo harás. –sus ojos lilas brillaron acercándose a el. — Seremos felices.

Iori también deseo ser libre de una maldita vez, ser una persona normal, no mas Riot blood, no mas muerte, no mas Orochi y sus manipulaciones, ella tenia razón ¿Cómo serian felices con esta maldición acuestas? No quería hacerlo pero era su única salida sin contar que no sabían si podían vencer a Orochi en el torneo, dudando se acerco a sus labios besándola como si fuera el ultimo y poco a poco fue descendiendo a su cuello y sus ojos rojos se tornaron nuevamente y atravesó la piel con sus dientes "los colmillos" y comenzó a beber lentamente la sangre tibia, dulce y espesa, de golpe se aferro a ella bebiendo cada vez mas rápido haciendo que Athena gimiera de dolor y no paso mas de un minuto que ya ella sintió que era suficiente.

— Ya esta amor... –le dijo sintiéndose débil a la falta de sangre, pero el no se detuvo, seguía disfrutando de ese sabor único jamás probado sin poder controlarse a esa droga sangrienta.

— Iori... –suspiro sin decir mas bajo sus brazos siendo sostenida por el quien seguía supcionando su sangre, tenia en frente de ella la luna roja que se desteñía como si le arrojaran un balde con agua quedando blanca y brillante, sonrió apenas "La maldición se había desvanecido" lo sabia y cerro sus ojos desvaneciéndose también. Mientras que el bebía cada vez mas con desesperación.

" No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí..." –le dijo una voz muy parecida a la de el, en su mente aparecieron esas horrendas escenas, con gran fuerza de voluntad se separo de un salto limpiándose con horror su boca, agitado y todo transpirado la vio ahí tirada en el suelo. Se encontraba muy pálida, sus labios morados, grito desgarrador tomándola en sus brazos, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Te dije que no confiaras en mi! Te lo dije... –le recriminaba entre sollozos abrazándola, se maldijo una y otra vez, aun sentía su tibia respiración, lo sentía ¡Lo sentía! Sin más vueltas se la llevo al hospital mas cercando con la esperanza de volver a verla con vida.

Tiempo después...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo girando su rostro hacía un lado y fue sólo en ese momento en el que se percató de que una respiración se apreciaba levemente a su lado. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y lo vio, su rostro cansado, triste, con los ojos cerrados y las tupidas pestañas húmedas como si hubiese llorado momentos atrás, dormía plácidamente a su lado.

— Iori... – intentó decir, pero su voz fue sólo un inteligible murmullo. Sintió la garganta seca y no pudo mas emitir un sonido quejumbroso al intentar hablar de nuevo. El pelirrojo a su lado no reacciono, estaba profundamente dormido, así que Athena se decantó por esperar un poco más.

Poco a poco su voz fue regresando, conforme tragaba saliva y respiraba pausada y conscientemente. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos pudo hablar, esta vez de una mejor forma que el fallido intento inicial.

— Despierta – dijo en un tono más alto. Iori por fin pareció reaccionar, abrió los ojos lentamente sin mover su cabeza y por unos minutos se quedó observando a Athena sin reaccionar.

— ¡Athena! – Exclamó emocionado mientras saltaba de su posición de descanso – ¡Por fin has despertado! – exclamo sin ocultar su felicidad. Athena notó las enormes ojeras en los ojos del joven parecía que no hubiese dormido en una semana o mas.

— ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó seguidamente.

— En la Clínica Toriyama – contestó Iori sin dejar de mirarla al igual que ella. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me duele todo... – gimoteó con un gesto de broma, Iori puso cara de preocupación.

— ¡Llamaré al medico! –se levanto de su silla y corriendo hacía la puerta. Athena no pudo más que sonreír.

Al poco rato Iori regreso acompañado de un medico y un par de enfermeras que comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y exámenes, Athena respondió como pudo al interrogatorio y dejó que la examinaran y lavaran la herida en su cuello. No lo había notado pero, tenía un vendaje en su cuello.

— Bien señorita Asamiya, esta fuera de peligro, sin embargo lo más prudente es que guarde reposo durante los siguientes 3 días – comentó el doctor, un viejo alto y con el cabello cenizo. Athena lo miraba atentamente.

El Doctor salió de la habitación junto con sus enfermeras, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Iori volvió a sentarse en el banquito en el momentos antes se hallaba sentado. Athena lo siguió con la mirada.

— Te dije que no confiaras en mí. –repitió molesto de si mismo el pelirrojo.

— Ya todo termino... Eres libre. ¿No es asi? –sonrió y Iori abrió aun mas sus ojos, en todo este tiempo no se había preocupado por ello, solo se ocupo de su novia cuidando de ella. ¿Se habrá ido al fin la maldición? Y fue en ese momento cuando se le dio por encender sus llamas que ahora eran carmesí como las de Kyo, se sorprendió de si mismo al verlas flamantes en sus manos mirándolas atentamente.

— Eso parece... –susurro apenas deshaciéndolas, no lo creía pero al fin el pacto de Orochi se había terminado, es libre ¡Libre! Sonrió abiertamente a lo cierto.

— ¿Estas feliz? –pregunto animada a pesar que se sentía algo débil, su novio la tomo del rostro con ambas manos, la miraba con orgullo sin descartar el amor que sentía.

— Y todo te lo debo a ti... gracias. –le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios terminando con algunas tiernas caricias. — Iré por tu desayuno.

— No gracias. –dijo tan solo pensar en el desayuno que dan en el hospital le daban arcadas.

— Ya te dije que estas en la clínica Toriyama, una de las mejores y confiable de todo Japón. –le recordó esa parte conociendo el porque no quería alimentarse. — ¿Qué esperabas que iba dejar a MI novia en manos de cualquier hospital público de South town? Bah – Bufo antes de retirarse, Athena solo rio a su comentario pero le agradaba sentir que se preocupaba por ella aunque deseaba que no se tardara, tenia muchísima hambre como si no comiera en años.

Continuara...

¡Próximo capitulo comienzo del torneo KOF XIII!

**ATT. Athena1992 **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	21. El comienzo del torneo KOF

**Capitulo XXI**

"_El comienzo del torneo KOF"_

Recién habían llegado al hotel donde se hospedarían hasta que comenzara el torneo, el equipo Psycho Soiders fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar. Justo como Athena pensaba, en el Hall encontraron a la ninja Mai Shiranui con su equipo de mujeres, también a Shingo, Goro y Bendimaru que este año formarían un nuevo equipo llamado "New Hero team", Terry Bogard junto con su hermano y Joe formando "Fatal Fury". Los Ikari Warriors, la familia Sakazaki, "K' team" formado por K', Kula y Maxima, el equipo de Elisabeth Blanctorche junto con Shen Woo y Duo Lon y por ultimo Kyo, Iori y Chizuru formando una vez mas "Three Sacred Tresaures team".

— Vaya, hay mas equipos nuevos de lo que pensé... – comento Sie viendo a los nuevos equipos con asombro mientras que su maestro se escapaba de ellos para molestar a algunas jovencitas.

— ¿Qué sucede Kensou? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – le dijo Kyo quien se acerco a saludar junto con Iori y Chizuru.

— ¡Claro que no Kusanagi! –exclamo el chico enfadado, todos sabían que ambos no se llevaban muy bien.

— ¡Hermano! –grito Bao corriendo hacia Sie.

—Bao ¿Quién te trajo? –le cuestiono preocupado Kensou.

—Momoko, ella me espera esperando afuera. –le contesto el niño.

— Ahh no se los he presentado formalmente el es Bao hermano de Sie. – dijo Athena. Mientras tomaba de la mano a un pequeño niño no mayor de 12 años que se había estado escondiendo tras Kensou – El nos alentara desde la tribuna ¿Verdad?

—Asi es... –contesto con timidez el chico.

Bao, hizo una gran venia a Kyo, quien se sintió un poco incomodo, por lo que se apresuró a saludarlo mas formalmente.

— Ahh je je je mucho gusto, soy Kusanagi Kyo, ella es Chizuru Kagura y el que esta de espaldas como si no le importara nada es Iori Yagami –se apuro en presentar y el pequeño les sonrió.

—Yo puedo presentarme solo, Kusanagi. –agrego molesto el pelirrojo.

— Me han hablado mucho de usted Kusanagi, me han dicho que no es muy poderoso ni muy listo, pero que lucha bonito - dijo Bao sin dejar de sonreír, Kyo alzó una ceja y una pequeña gota bajo por la frente de todos mientras Kensou se ponía a silbar.

— No me digas – dijo Kyo mirando a Kensou con sorna.

—El niño dijo la pura verdad. –volvió hablar Iori con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

—Eso quisieras Yagami. ¬¬ -susurro Kyo.

— ¡Bueno! ¿No vamos a quedarnos aquí afuera verdad? ¡Entremos de una vez en el hotel! – exclamó Chizuru que había permanecido callada y muy entretenida con la escena.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel, donde un joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos grises les atendió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! Soy el encargado de asignarles sus habitaciones – el joven no era muy alto, pero si muy delgado, su cuerpo parecía demasiado frágil, como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento y su rostro, demasiado Angelical. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana vestido de etiqueta. — ¿Me permiten sus nombres?

— Athena Asamiya – dijo la hermosa niña, y el encargado miró en una larga lista que tenía en su mano.

— Ahh si, la poderosa y hermosa luchadora del Psycho Soiders– exclamó el hermoso joven, Athena se sonrojó al cual no le agrado nada a su novio pelirrojo – bien, tu habitación es la 230, es una habitación múltiple, el señor Gentai, el señor Kensou .

Otro chico llegó en ese momento y les indicó el ascensor para ir a la habitación, Athena y Chin se despidieron de Bao y los demás y Kensou solo le sacó la lengua a Kyo.

—¿Y bien, cual es el siguiente? – Dijo el precioso muchacho y Bendimaru que desde hace rato lo desnudaba con la mirada se acercó a él.

— Mi nombre es Bendimaru Nikaido ¿y el Tuyo? – el joven sonrió nerviosamente e ignorando la pregunta de Bendimaru, buscó en la lista.

— Él señor Nikaido, del New Hero Team ¿verdad? – Corroboró el joven — A usted le corresponde la habitación 404 junto con su equipo

— Eres muy amable ¿Cuándo podemos hablar mas tranquilamente? – agregó Bendimaru recostándose en la barra de la recepción y acercando su rostro al del joven quien estaba tenso del susto, el rubio lo miró coquetamente mientras los demás sudaban una gotita, sabían que Bendimaru era algo extraño pero no tanto.

— ¡Hey Bendimaru! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo para eso! vayámonos ya a la habitación – dijo Shingo y se lo llevo a rastras, seguidos por Goro al ascensor, el recepcionista suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Y cual es el nuestro? –pregunto alegremente Kula.

—pues, puedo llevarla personalmente... si lo desea –le respondió coquetamente el recepcionista mirándola de arriba a bajo cuando un pesado guante rojo golpeo la mesa de la recepción asustando al chico.

—No te pases de listo idiota. –le advirtió K', la chica Diamond sonrió feliz a la actitud de su novio.

— Su habitación es la 502 señor Dash, aquí esta la llave – dijo el muchacho temblante, entregándole una llave plateada a K'. Este la recibió aun enojado y la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? –pregunto sin dar mucho rodeos, este le sonrió.

—Es la 305, excepto la suya Yagami Iori es la 366. –les entrego las llaves a cada uno.

— ¿Por qué Yagami tiene el privilegio de una habitación solo para el? –cuestiono Kyo.

—Por que pago por ella. –contesto el recepcionista con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es cierto Iori? –le pregunto Chizuru sin comprender.

—Me gusta la privacidad. –solo dijo dirigiéndose al elevador.

— Gracias por preferir nuestro hotel – terminó diciendo el muchacho de rostro de porcelana se fue.

Mientras tanto Athena caminaba por los largos pasillos del hotel cinco estrellas, eran como las nueve de la mañana y había dejado a su equipo dormidos en el cuarto. Meditaba, sabia que este torneo era especial y se definiría el destino de la humanidad.

—Ya deja de dar vueltas, me inquietas. –le dijo Iori parado en la puerta de su habitación al parecer había despertado.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Orochi, en lo que pueda suceder... tengo miedo –confeso bajando la vista, sabia que el Yagami detestaba a las personas débiles, no le importo decirle, Iori pareció sorprenderse ante las palabras de Athena. ¿A que se refería? Era evidente que ella es mas fuerte que el mismo, una poderosa diosa guerrera, ya no era esa niña que le temía a sus competidores cuan grandes eran, durante este tiempo había cambiado considerablemente

—No debes temer, aunque no lo creas siempre te considere una de las mejores luchadoras, una bella psíquica invisible, capas de mucho mas. –confeso también acercándose a su novia que se encontraba complacida, se abrazaron.

— ¿Bajamos para desayuna?-le propuso ella.

—Luego te alcanzo debo asearme. – dijo amablemente como solo lo hacia con ella y se despidió con un pequeño beso y Athena decidió bajar como lo hacían los demás.

El restaurante del hotel estaba abarrotado de participantes del KOF. Algunos viejos conocidos y otros no tanto. Al entrar vieron a Terry sentado con su hermano y Joe en una mesa que habían juntado con la mesa donde se hallaban Blue Mary y Mai. La saludaron animadamente, también vieron a los integrantes de Ikari Team al fondo del lugar y Ralf parecía muy borracho. Era bonito ver de nuevo a todas esas personas que tanto apreciaban y era aun mas agradable saber que a pesar de las peleas que habían tenido que desarrollar en el pasado la amistad aún prevalecía, ella les sonrió.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vengan todos! Juntemos todas estas mesas – grito Terry con una cerveza en la mano, Athena sudó una gota pensando en que era demasiado temprano para beber. Pero mas se demoró él en pensar eso, que Ralf y Clark en salir quien sabe de donde con la mesa al hombro y ponerla junto a la de Terry. Y al cabo de 10 minutos las mesas donde se sentaban los viejos equipos que habían participado en los torneos anteriores estaban juntas con sus integrantes.

Hasta Kim que era un poco callado estaba tomándose una cerveza mientras conversaba animadamente con Goro. Choi y Chang parecían muy entretenidos sirviéndose un poco mas de chocolate y galletas y hablando con algunos Joe se reía a todo volumen con los chistes de Ryo y King servía los tragos como si de su bar se tratase.

Era muy lindo verlos a todos reunidos, ver que la amistad continuaba a pesar de los torneos, Athena se sentía a gusto sentada ahí con todos esperando al pelirrojo para que se sentase a su lado.

En ese momento la atención se desvió hacia la entrada del restaurante, Athena notó como la mayoría quedaba en silencio y sólo se escuchaba a Joe diciendo:

—¡Si a mi siempre me calló mal ese Yagami por ordinario! – Todos lo miraron feo y Joe calló en cuenta de que habló demás cuando en ese justo momento Iori Yagami cruzaba la puerta del restaurante del Hotel. Todos sudaron una gota y Terry ya estaba alzando la mano para saludar a Iori e invitarlo a sentarse con ellos, cuando vieron que tras de él entraban Kyo y Chizuru quienes se acomodaron de inmediato junto con Leona y sus amigos, menos Iori quien incomodo salió de inmediato, Athena fue tras el alcanzándolo justo en el jardín del hotel, se había encendido unos de sus cigarrillos.

—No le hagas caso a Joe, ya sabes como es... –le dijo Athena, el ni siquiera le contesto solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. — ¿Desayunamos?

—No. –respondió secamente a lo cual no le agrado nada a su novia.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestiono.

—Pediré servicio a cuarto. –dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz y querer marcharse cuando Athena lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? –pregunto inocentemente para luego abrazarlo, Iori le devolvió el abrazo, no podía enojarse con ella quien ahora formaba parte de su vida y no quería dejarla ir nunca, no tenia la culpa de que no le agrade a nadie, la joven escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo y él pudo oler ese característico aroma de sus sedosos cabellos violeta.

—Lo lamento, no debí hablarte de esa manera. –se disculpo el.

—Ya paso... –concluyo ella con su hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto...

—Señor ya todos los participantes están en el hotel. –le informo Ángel a su jefe.

—Bien ya solo hay que esperar... –dijo Igniz con una malévola sonrisa.

Continuara...

**ATT. Athena1992 **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	22. El comienzo del torneo KOF parte II

**Capitulo XXII**

"_El comienzo del torneo KOF parte II"_

El estadio estaba abarrotado de espectadores, pasaban las una de la tarde cuando ya había comenzado la ceremonia de apertura y varios hombres con coloridos disfraces y enormes dragones de tela bailaban por toda la arena. La gente parecía más entusiasmada que de costumbre, gritaban con júbilo en las gradas y apoyaban a sus equipos favoritos con toda clase de avisos, afiches y camisetas. Algunos participantes del torneo se encontraban presentes en las gradas reservadas para ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos los equipos restantes comenzaron a salir a la arena y algunos saludaron otros solo los ignoraban o no prestaban atención, la psíquica saludo a su público con una venia. Un montón de fans enloquecidos comenzaron a levantar porras para Athena quien les sonrió y saludo con la mano. Kula sonreía y saludaba eufóricamente con la mano al público, mientras Máxima sólo bostezaba y mostraba desinterés al lado de K' que no levantaba la vista del suelo.

Un lugar oculto de los periodistas y de las personas, ubicado en lo alto del coliseo se encontraba Igniz y sus agentes como también los reyes celestiales, Saiki y Orochi donde podían ver todo el estadio y a cada uno de los participantes junto con su equipo desde un ventanal amplio.

De pronto un estallido de fuegos artificiales estallaban, no se podían ver los colores y tamaños pero aun asi la escena era hermosa y todos estaban felices disfrutando del "grandioso" día.

—Es demasiado lujo para estos estúpidos luchadores. –le recrimino Saiki a Igniz.

—Lo se, será como la ultima cena para los pobres condenados ¿No te parece? –le contesto NESTS tomando una copa vino tinto a lo cual Saiki no pareció satisfecho mientras veía que Yamata miraba sobre el ventanal a una sola persona en particular... _Athena._

—_¡Bienvenidos al nuevo año King of Fighters XIII! –_saludo una hermosa joven con una sonrisa en una pantalla enorme de alta definición que estaba perfectamente ubicado por detrás de la plataforma y todos comenzaron a festejar nuevamente con gritos y alentos, la joven era nada mas y nada menos que Rose, la hija del difunto Rugal Bernstein, muchos de los participantes se sorprendieron al verla inclusive Orochi y sus aliados desde arriba.

—NESTS ¿Dónde esta el Oráculo? –le cuestiono Saiki.

—No lo se acaso ¿No es ella? –replico Igniz señalándola con la mirada.

—No, ella es humana y no posee poder alguno. –aseguro Orochi mirándola fijamente.—Encuéntrenla. –ordeno.

Mientras tanto...

—Chizuru ¿Acaso ella no es el Oráculo? –le pregunto Kyo sin entender.

—Asi es... pero no lo entiendo. –respondió sorprendida.

—Es porque ella es la verdadera Rose que se encontraba de viaje, el Oráculo solo tomo prestada su forma. –le informo Ash sentado a su lado pero ¿Cuando había llegado?

— ¿De que lado estas Crimson? –le dijo Iori entre dientes, aun recordaba cuando le robo sus poderes.

—Del que yo quiera Yagami, desde ahora trabajo solo. –rio ante lo dicho Ash.

La hermosa joven parecía una Princesa salida de cuento de hadas, rubia de cabello largo y ondulado, cubiertas por rojas piedras preciosas y un vestido escotado del mismo color:

—_King of Fighters mundialmente es uno de los mejores torneos de artes marciales... –_seguía hablando mientras era fotografiada y gravada por muchos periodistas de todo el mundo. —y asi _damos comienzo al combate ¡Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR! – _otro estallido se escucho por todo el estadio y la joven se retiro junto con su hermano.

Los primeros en combatir eran Three Sacred Tresaures team vs Fatal Fury

¡Primer raunt : Kyo Kusanagi vs Terry Bogard! –anuncio el arbitro, Kyo subió a la plataforma de inmediato y cuando Terry estaba a punto de hacerlo es empujado aun lado por el pelirrojo quien tomo su lugar en la plataforma, no era algo de sorprenderse, todo el mundo sabia que Iori deseaba esa pelea con Kyo mas que a nada, Terry pareció comprender y el haragán volvió a su lugar.

—No has sido llamado Yagami. –le dijo Kyo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Terminemos con esto Kusanagi. –se puso en posición Iori.

—Se...Señor usted debe bajarse no ha sido llamado, además se prohíbe a los participantes del mismo equipo competir entre ellos... –le comunico el arbitro nervioso por la mirada fría y penetrante del Yagami.

En lo alto del coliseo...

—deja que compiten NESTS, será divertido ver como se destruyen entre ellos. –le sugirió Saiki mostrando interés por la pelea y al momento Igniz tomo su radio dando el nuevo mensaje a uno de sus agentes.

Entre los participantes...

—Oh no alguien tiene que detenerlos. –dijo algo alterada Athena temiendo por la vida de ambos.

—Sabes que eso es imposible Athena. –le dijo Shingo.

—Es cierto, esos dos no cambiaran nunca. –siguió hablando Bendimaru cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

—No tienen remedio. –murmuro para si Goro.

Los jueces por órdenes superiores dejaron que Iori y Kyo pelearan...

— Te derrotare Kusanagi. –apretó fuertemente sus puños su eterno rival.

—Sólo piensas en eso – respondió Kyo con desgano —Han pasado años y no hemos cambiado en nada...

—Ha pasado toda una vida Kusanagi... ¿No lo haz comprendido? – dijo Iori, sus ojos magenta se encontraron con los marrones desafiantes de Kyo —Vivo por esto

— Esta bien Yagami, te daré el gusto– continuó Kyo con arrogancia. — Me aseguraré de ofrecerte una pelea digna. –dijo recordando que el pelirrojo había perdido sus poderes ya que fueron robados por Ash, Iori solo sonrió con cinismo.

—Asi será. – El pelirrojo ordenó a sus llamas aparecer y Kyo vio como las ¿Carmesí? y peligrosas llamas surgían de sus manos, todo el mundo menos Athena se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo color de llamas del pelirrojo ¿Qué significaba?

En lo alto del coliseo...

—No puede ser... –susurro con asombro y odio Orochi viendo a ambos rivales pelear y de pronto su mirada se clava en Athena. —Fuiste tú, lo liberaste... maldita –sus manos se transformaron en puños, se sentía humillado, ella se había atrevido a liberar a uno de sus hijos, a uno de sus mejores guerreros, ya su sangre maldita no circulara mas por las venas de ningún Yagami, podía sentirlo, la odio aun mas por ello. Saiki lo observaba detenidamente, nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido — Empiecen con el ataque. –ordeno.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No ibas a esperar hasta que anuncien al ganador? –le recordó Igniz.

—Cambie de opinión ¡Comiencen!

De la nada el cielo oscureció por completo y apareció Saiki parado en el medio de la plataforma junto con sus aliados Shion, Rimelo y Shroom que se encontraban vestidos de negro, toda la gente comenzó a preocuparse y de repente los agentes de NESTS comenzaron atacar a las personas que se encontraban en la tribuna con sus armas de fuegos, bien armados y todos salieron huyendo del coliseo aterrorizados, gritos de dolor se escuchaban, personas muertas, heridos, algunos periodistas valientes grababan las escenas, todo era un caos, los chicos KOF rescataban a las personas luchando contra los agentes de NESTS con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? –susurro Bao con agonía al ver a las personas ser asesinadas sin piedad, los hombres de Igniz eran demasiados.

—Bienvenidos al infierno luchadores King Of Fighters. –llamo la atención Saiki y comenzó a reír con burla.

—es ¡Ash Crimson! –exclamo Shingo.

—No, Saiki. –corrigió Elisabeth con odio.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Saiki para con esto de una vez! Los humanos no tienen nada que ver con esto. -grito furiosa Athena.

— ¡Atenea! Al fin volvemos a vernos –dijo Saiki. —Luces más joven y vulnerable de lo que imaginaba.

—Tú no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un maldito traid...

—Cuida tus palabras Athena. –la interrumpió Igniz saliendo de la oscuridad y con una daga dorada en sus manos. — ¿Sabes que es eso?

—Hai. –contesto Athena.

—Esta es la daga que puede convertirme en un dios inmortal. –dijo Igniz mirando el arma. —Ahora no la necesito para nada porque de todas formas lograre mi objetivo.

— ¿Qué? –cuestiono Athena y de pronto una luz blanca ilumino todo el estadio y unas ráfagas de viento empujo a todos los luchadores hacia atrás chocándose contra paredes y cosas, una figura se presento, el viento ceso, era...

—Orochi... –susurro Iori aborrecido, ahora Yamata en esta ocasión usaba una capa roja y negra con una mirada fría y sonrisa aterradora.

Continuara...

Si, se que tienen muchas dudas como ¿Quién en verdad es el Oráculo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la voz que escuchaba Athena? ¿Enemiga o Amiga? ¿Cómo terminara esta batalla? Jeje de a poco lo irán descubriendo?

**ATT. Athena1992 n_n***

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


End file.
